Mugetsu
by BlueSwallow80
Summary: It all started when a suicidal baseball player and a tenth generation mafia boss fell on him. It can only get better from there... right? OC, no current pairings
1. Ch 1:  The Boy in Bandages

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing but the shirt on my back along with my OC characters and the feeble plots I come up with. Oh, and I also own this disclaimer. Take that Amano Akira!

**

* * *

Chapter 1 –** **The Boy in Bandages**

* * *

Yamamoto stared at the sea of worried faces in front of him. His uninjured arm grasped the rusted fencing for support as he stood precariously on the edge of the school roof. The dark haired boy's face was set in a melancholic smile as he said a silent farewell to the world.

"Yamamoto-kun please don't do it!" screamed one of the girls, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Y-yeah, you're taking this too far!" shouted another figure from the crowd; a boy this time.

They didn't understand him at all. Baseball was all he was good at. All he had. It was what he lived for, without it… he would be nothing. In this school, he knew that few would understand his sentiments.

"Please stop!" someone screamed from the crowd. The voice was familiar sounding, that of someone he knew.

"Tsuna?" he wondered out loud as a small, spiky-haired brunet boy tumbled out of the mass of onlookers.

-X-

The boy stared hard at the closed gate of Namimori Middle in before him, his eyes occasionally switching to stare at the plaque that held the school's name. After several moments of staring he sighed deeply in relief. "This is definitely the right place this time," he told himself.

From outside his new school looked a lot bigger than his previous one, standing several stories higher and with a larger ground. Everything was also a lot cleaner and the cream coloured walls were graffiti-less, definitely an improvement from his old school where each morning the students had to wade through a mountain of trash just to get in.

"I hope I'm not in trouble," he muttered to himself.

His day had not started well. First of all he had spent too much time admiring the vending machines he saw on his way to school (_there were so many different kinds and they sold so much stuff from the normal snacks and drinks to the more unique umbrellas, books, sneakers, ties, hot ramen, rhinoceros beetles and even one that claimed to sell used underwear of school girls!),_ he had never seen any quite like them where he was from. Japan sure was a unique country.

Furthermore, some of the people he had met on the streets had come up to him to ask if he was okay, or if he needed any help, while others just stared worriedly at him. It was understandable since just about every visible spot on him (_except for his eyes_) was wrapped in linen bandages. Understandable, but annoying after the umpteenth time.

To top everything off he had carelessly wandered into a completely different school, completely by accident, after mistaking it for Namimori Middle. Unfortunately for him the school just so happened to be an all-girls school, a place that few middle school boys could claim to have gone. He didn't enjoy his brief venture into Midori Middle School, in fact due to a serious of highly unlikely events, he found himself to be on the receiving end of a girl's foot. His nose still hurt (_luckily it had stopped bleeding and he was carrying extra bandages- you could never be too careful_).

Now that he finally found his way to the right school he was extremely late and the school gates were tightly shut.

'_Meh'_, he thought as he jumped the gate. '_What else could go wrong today?_'

Fate didn't take kindly to his thoughts.

-X-

They were both going to die, and it would be all his fault. He had (_literally_) dragged Tsuna into this. Yamamoto had reached for and grabbed the small statured boy as he attempted to run back into the crowd after his little speech. But the baseball player had underestimated his own strength and the fragility of the old fence. The momentum from the pull sent Tsuna slamming hard against the fencing which gave way and broke, sending both boys over the edge.

One moment he was on the roof. The next he was falling, with the ground rushing quickly towards him. Though he couldn't see him, he could sense the brunet somewhere above him. They were both going to die, and it would be all his fault, and just when he had a change of heart too.

-X-

The boy stopped and listened, just before he reached the school building. There seemed to be some commotion coming from the side of the building. It sounded like several people screaming. Being the curious person he was he went to see what it was all about, running to get there faster. He got there a little too fast...

"It Itches! My hair whorl itches!" was the last thing he heard before something fell down on top of him, knocking him out cold.

It seemed like fate hated him. That or he was just having an extremely bad day.

In the end, he didn't even get into the school building.

-X-

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" apologised the small brunet boy profusely, bowing his head over and over again.

"Tsuna I should be the one apologising, it was my fault completely!" said Yamamoto a boy with short, spiky black hair and a sling over his right arm. "It was because I overreacted and acted like an idiot!"

The boy sighed. The moment he had woken up they had been apologising non-stop. He wished they would stop with their noise making. It was making his already splitting headache hurt even worse. This body ached, and complained every time he tried to move his limbs. It looked like he was going to have to skip out on going to school for at least a few more days. Well, at least he had people to back him up, when it came down to explaining to the teacher. Though, 'I didn't come to school because someone fell on top of me', sounded like a completely stupid reason. Maybe he could convince them to come up with something involving stairs...

"We're both really sorry!" both boys said in unison, as they bowed down together.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt that badly," the boy told them softly."See!" he waved an arm to show them, and cringed at the pain. Oh, god it hurt! Luckily his bandages prevented them from seeing the look of abject pain on his face, and if closed his eyes, it would look like he was smiling. For his own sake, he didn't want them to start apologising again, and it wasn't like he hadn't felt worse in his life. Though he had to wander though, why hadn't they taken him to the hospital? Wasn't that what most people would do?

_**BANG!**_

"Hiie~k!" Tsuna yelped and jumped back in shock, though he wasn't the only one to do so. Both Yamamoto and the boy had yelled in surprise as well, though theirs wasn't as loud as the brunet's.

They spotted the source of noise, who was standing at the door with a small smirk on his face. It was a smartly dressed, suit-wearing baby holding a still smoking gun which was pointed into the room, no doubt he was the culprit. On his fedora sat a cute green chameleon and around his neck hung a familiar looking, yellow pacifier.

The boy gulped. This kid was dangerous. Doing dangerous things for seemingly no reason. He was just that guy!

"R-Reborn!" shouted Tsuna.

"Ciaossu," greeted the gun toting baby.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Maman says it's time for dinner," answered the smartly dressed baby as he tucked the rather large gun away into his suit jacket. How the heck did it fit?

"Y-you didn't have to shoot a bullet in here just to tell us!"

"But you wouldn't have heard me if I didn't" replied Reborn in a whiny voice. "Besides," his voice turned dangerously cold, sending a chill through the room. "I'm a professional hitman; I won't make careless mistakes like that."

"Now, now Tsuna," Yamamoto interrupted before Tsuna could respond. "I'm sure that hole was already there before. Besides, a kid's toy couldn't do that."

"A kid's toy...?" echoed the other two boys in disbelief. How could anyone think it was a kid's toy?

-X-

Tsuna's shoulders sagged with relief as the two boys disappeared from view. It had been a busy day, what with Yamamoto's attempted suicide and the case of the new boy simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was good that no one had gotten seriously hurt and better yet Reborn hadn't tried to convince this one to join the 'family' like he had Yamamoto and Gokudera.

Ayanami Tatsuya. He seemed more normal than the last transfer student (_Gokudera_). Less violent, and more unlikely to pick a fight and he also didn't seem the type to carry around potentially lethal weapons, though those bandages were pretty suspicious... He seemed to be more the shy type, considering the way he stuttered and avoided eye contact. Though there was nothing shy about the amount of food he ate (_enough for three people_), and the way he declared his wounds better after eating.

Tsuna had found out that the boy was also transferring to class 1-A, the same class as him and Yamamoto.

"I-Italy? Um, s-sorry but I haven't even been there before," he had told Tsuna, when the boy asked him if he came from there. Tatsuya didn't elaborate further on his origins then this, and Tsuna didn't press him. He was simply too relieved.

As Tsuna made his way back up the stairs and to his room, he couldn't help but be thankful that Gokudera hadn't been here today. No doubt things would have ended up more badly. It was a good thing his dynamite supply needed to be replenished.

"Tsk, you don't have to apologise Tenth! It's his own fault for being there in the first place. He should be the one apologising to you, not the other way round!" He could hear his self-proclaimed right-hand man say, and then there would be an argument that would finally be ended with explosions and a trip to the hospital for everyone. He liked Gokudera enough, but sometimes...

The brunet laid down in his bed, after carefully checking it for booby traps (_it wouldn't be the first time_). It was only about nine, but he was really tired. Thankfully there hadn't been any homework that day.

"Tsuna! You have a guest!" his mother from somewhere downstairs.

He didn't even have time to ponder who it was when...

"Tenth! I'm back!" someone burst into his room.

Tsuna sighed. "Gokudera-kun..."

-X-

Ayanami Tatsuya –otherwise commonly referred to as the boy in the bandages, or sometimes just as the boy– furtively studied the smiling boy who was walking besides him.

Yamamoto Takeshi. He was a person that seemed to be the very definition of the word 'nice'. He was cheerful and outgoing, and was quick to give a warm smile to just about anybody. Definitely not the type of person who came to mind when one thought of suicide. What had made him snap?

"So Tatsuya how do you like Namimori?" the taller boy asked curiously.

Unlike other Japanese people, Tatsuya preferred to be called by his given name, and Yamamoto had undertaken this with little prompt, Tsuna though, took a bit more convincing.

"I-its fine I guess," came the nervous response."I-I haven't gotten to seen much of it yet though, with all the unpacking..."

The dark-haired boy smiled and laughed. "As an apology why don't I show you around sometimes? I'll treat you to all-you-can-eat-sushi!"

"R-Really? Thanks... that'd be nice... t-that's if it wouldn't be a problem..." his voice trailed off, leaving an awkward silence hanging between them.

"W-well my house is that way," Tatsuya said, suddenly pointing to his left.

"Mine's over there," Yamamoto pointed straight ahead. "Are you sure you get home by yourself?"

Tatsuya nodded. "I-I guess I'll see you later than."

Yamamoto chuckled. "Yeah, bye then..." He gave a little wave with his uninjured arm. Underneath his bandages, Tatsuya smiled.

With their farewells said they split ways and walked on, to their own prospective homes. Tatsuya sighed and with a little smile, looked up at the beautiful night sky. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all, true he had gotten hurt, but he had gotten to make some new friends because of it. Now all he really wanted was to go home and soak away his pains, with a nice long warm bath.

Caught in thought he was unaware of the car that came screeching out of nowhere, until it was almost too late. He stood unmoving as the car got nearer and nearer, until it was close enough that he could see the face of the panicking middle-aged man, driving the vehicle, as he desperately pushed the brakes for all he was worth. Tatsuya could see his life flash before his very eyes – After so many times seeing it, it was rather boring.

"Look out!" somebody yelled, and before he knew it he was pushed roughly to the side, out of the way of the car. He grunted as he hit the road, his body once-more searing in pain. As he laid there in pain there was a bright light and then more pain, and for the second time that day, he lost consciousness.

-X-

Yamamoto sighed in relief as the car merely bumped lightly into him, not even hard enough to bruise. It seemed the driver had managed to brake in time. He was glad he had chosen to follow after Tatsuya, who despite his constant denials, had been walking rather unsteadily, if he hadn't who knew what would happen.

Trying not to hurt the boy's pride he had followed Tatsuya from afar. He had seen Tatsuya crossing the street with his head in the clouds when the car came speeding down out of nowhere. Without thinking he had rushed forward and pushed Tatsuya out of the way of the oncoming vehicle.

Yamamoto and the car driver stared at each other in relief, grins on their faces. Together –and still with smiles on their faces- they turned to look at Tatsuya, just in time to see him get hit by a car travelling in the opposite direction.

For one of the rare moments in his life, Yamamoto Takeshi swore. "Shit..."

* * *

**Omake –**

**Haru** – Hello everyone! On this beautiful night, today's interview is happening in Namimori Hospital. The next interviewee on Haru's HaruHaru interview is the super mysterious new kid in town Ayanami Tatsuya-kun! Let's all make him feel welcome everyone!

**Tatsuya** – (_looks confused_) U-um who are you, and who are you talking too?

**Haru** – (_smiles brightly_) It's me Haru! And I'm talking to the readers-desu!

**Tatsuya** – (_sweat drops_) Y'know if their _readers_ they can't actually hear you right...?

**Haru** – Hahi? Haru's never thought of that...

**Tatsuya** – Plus you never answered my first question I know your name's Haru, but I don't know who you are. I don't think we've met before...

**Haru** – (_looks confused, clears throat_) Ah... um... Haru is here to ask you about your birthday, blood type and other stuff.

**Tatsuya** – Isn't that private! What are you going to do with that information? Are you some kind of psycho stalker?

**Haru** – Hahi? Haru's no stalker!

**Tatsuya** – (_Gives her a suspicious look_) that's what I'd say if I was a stalker, I think I should call the nurse... (Presses a button)

**Haru** – (_runs across the corridor chased by burly nurses_) Tsuna-san help me-desu!

**Tatsuya – **Friend of yours Tsuna?

**Tsuna** – She looks familiar but I don't think I know her.

**Tatsuya** – Good...

**Tsuna – **Why is it good?

**Tatsuya** – (_narrows eyes evilly_) If you knew her it would ruin my revenge...

**Tsuna** – Revenge?

**Haru** - (_runs across the corridor again_) Help-desu!

**Tatsuya** – Yep! She almost broke my nose earlier _and _she called me a pervert!

**Tsuna – **(_Sweat drops_)...

**Yamamoto** – She called you a pervert? (_Laughs_)

**Haru** – (_runs across corridor again_)

**Tsuna** – (_Sweat drops) _Why doesn't she just go home?

* * *

**A/N - **This is my first fan-fiction, please review and tell me your opinion!


	2. Ch 2: Fun at School

**Chapter 2** – Fun at school

Tatsuya stood nervously outside room 1-A. The teacher was introducing him to the class. He sighed he really should have been in school two months ago but with that car accident and all... He couldn't blame Yamamoto the poor guy was only trying to help even if in the end it only made things worst. Plus when he was in the hospital the guy had brought him sushi, loads and loads of it. Yup, he just couldn't hate the guy.

The door slid open and the teacher gestured for him to come in, he could hear the muttering of the class as he walked in. Yamamoto and Tsuna, who were in the room, gave him a little wave and smile of encouragement, which he returned.

"Okay class this is your new classmate Ayanami Tatsuya-kun," announced the teacher. "Make him feel welcome!"

He turned towards the boy. "Ayanami-kun would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

Tatsuya quickly shook his head. He didn't like to speak in front of people. Friends he could deal with. A room full of strangers you couldn't force him too even if you put a gun to his head and threatened to kill his dog – he didn't have a dog.

"Okay that's fine," said the teacher.

"Take a seat behind Yamamoto while I call the roll." He pointed unnecessarily at the happily grinning spiky haired boy.

Tatsuya sighed in contentment as the wind blew gently across the school roof. It was nice, even if he could barely feel it. He leaned against the fencing that surrounded the rooftop. The school had obviously fixed the part that was broken by Yamamoto and Tsuna, he could tell by the new fencing.

"Yo! Tatsuya!" someone behind him called.

He turned to face the person who had called him, as he expected there were Yamamoto and Tsuna as well as an unfamiliar boy with shoulder length silver hair and a scowl on his face.

"Tatsuya-kun how's class?" asked Tsuna, smiling slightly.

"I-It was ah... great!" responded Tatsuya unconvincingly. In truth he had been napping through the classes. It wasn't his fault that his first lesson was maths, numbers put him to sleep.

"Tsk!" the silver haired boy sneered. "You moron, we all know you were asleep! You were snoring loud enough for the whole class to hear!"

"Ahaha! He wasn't snoring that loudly!" chirped Yamamoto, a smile on his face. "I was nearer and I didn't hear him!"

"Yeah! Probably because you were asleep too, stupid baseball freak!" Yamamoto just laughed at this.

Tatsuya could feel his face burning with embarrassment – luckily nobody else could see- they had just met and he disliked the guy already. Before he had a chance to retort that he wasn't asleep and only resting his eyes, he was interrupted.

"OWW!" shouted Tsuna falling face first on the cement, on his back stood a demonically smiling baby dressed in a suit, it was him again Reborn. His chameleon like always before was on the brim of his hat.

"Reborn-san! Why'd you kick the tenth!" the silvery haired boy wanted to know.

"Punishment!" he replied in his high pitched voice as he jumped on Tsuna's head and then onto Yamamoto's shoulders - who was beside himself laughing.

"For what?" demanded Tsuna.

One by one he pointed to all four boys. "All of you were sleeping in class... as your home tutor I can't let you get away with that..."

"You saw that!" Tsuna and the silver haired boy yelled out together. Yamamoto laughed sheepishly while Tatsuya just stared. What a hypocrite.

Tatsuya yawned as he left the classroom. He had fallen asleep again. What had he learnt today? He learnt that anime, plus late nights, equalled an overwhelming urge to sleep in class. It was a lesson well learnt.

The good thing about school in Japan was that it wasn't the students who had to go to the teachers but the other way round. So his nap went pretty much uninterrupted.

_What now_? He asked himself. He wanted to go home – and watch more anime – but he also wanted to go check out the clubs to see if there was any he wanted to join. In the end he tossed a coin to decide, and went up looking for a club...

The computer club members looked at porn whenever the teacher left the room – which was surprising often - to go to the toilet (laxatives in his coffee). The cooking club members were having a food fight – the food they made wasn't good for anything else, and as soon as he opened the door to the art club, the sight of a naked woman greeted his eyes. Without saying a word he let the door slam behind him and vowed to forget the whole incident – It was his maths teacher. He ignored the cries of "We can explain" and "It's not what it looks like" and "She was only half naked! Okay fine three quarters naked" He just walked on...

He even visited the occult club in the basement, but they were creepy just staring at him and muttering something about a sacrifice – he left really quickly after that. All in all most of the clubs were really disappointing and he wouldn't join any of them – the anime club kept fighting over which anime to watch.

After checking all the clubs inside the school building he decided to go check out some of the sport clubs whose club rooms were located in two smaller, separate buildings.

The first club he checked out was the basketball club... who were... ah... playing basketball. The second club he visited was the kendo club – he'd always wanted to know how to use a sword – their scantily haired second year captain was screaming about revenge on... -Tatsuya strained his ear in case he misheard- Tsuna of all people.

_Why would anyone hate Tsuna_? He wondered as he stared at the poor beat up bodies of the club members that were lying bruised and bloodied on the clubroom floor. Most of them weren't moving though a few were still twitching... every now and then. Tatsuya's dream of learning swordsmanship was temporarily dashed.

The other clubs he visited were pretty normal; a lot of them did give him advice about staying away from the boxing club though... something about a screaming mad lunatic, but if he did decide to go they insisted he bring earplugs with him and even gave him a pair.

It started getting weird again when he visited the karate club, who seemed to be muttering to each other about something. Tatsuya could hear some of the words such as 'kidnap', 'revenge' and 'female manager.' They hadn't noticed him at all. Many of the students – as well as some teachers - in the school had issues.

He carefully opened the door to the boxing club, only just narrowly dodging a sandbag that flew his way by dropping flat on the ground. He heard the heavy thud as it landed somewhere behind him.

He rose to his feet and found himself staring eye to eye with a heavily sweating boy dressed only in boxing shorts and gloves. The boy had short spiky white-hair and a scar across his left temple. On his nose was a white bandage.

He grabbed Tatsuya's shoulders, surprising the boy. "You have extreme reflexes. Join the boxing club!"

"Huh?" it was all too sudden.

He let go of Tatsuya's shoulders. "Oh sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet have I?" He cleared his throat.

"I AM SASAGAWA RYOHEI! CAPTAIN OF THE BOXING CLUB!" the yell was deafening. "MY MOTTO IS EXTREME!"

Tatsuya thought forlornly of the earplugs left unused in his pockets, taking them out know would be rude. Well at least he knew who the screaming lunatic everyone had warned him about, now he would make sure to steer clear of him.

"U-umm... no thanks..." he responded meekly. He was ignored.

Ryohei was still screaming – and ignoring the attempts to turn away the offer– when the boy decided his poor ears had had enough punishment. He abruptly turned tail and ran not expecting the loud mouth to follow. But he did... still screaming...

"Stop following me!" Tatsuya had lost his shyness a while back. Ryohei had been following him around school for the past ten minutes.

"You have EXTREME speed! Join the boxing club! We need your EXTREMENESS!"

"That's just too bad now ain't it?"

"Boxing is a sport for an EXTREME person like you!"

"I'm not extreme!"

"Of course you are! I heard you threw yourself in front of a car to test your EXTREME endurance!"

_That's new..._ Tatsuya sweat dropped.

This continued for several more minutes with forceful commands to join the boxing club spewing from the boxing maniac's mouth and various rejections from the boy he was stalking. Onlookers were wise enough not to interfere.

This ended when a boy with raven hair stepped into their path. Thinking quick Tatsuya jumped over him and pushed him forcefully into the crazy boxing guy. They collided with a painful _thud_!

"Sorry!" he yelled before disappearing from view. Completely unaware of the mayhem he left behind him.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" the brown haired girl bowed over and over again while her stern faced companion watched.

"Umm...for what?" asked a confused Tatsuya, he was once again in the school building, taking a breather from his chase – plus the building offered lots of escape routes if he was found.

"My brother was disturbing you." She straightened up and Tatsuya instantly recognized her. She was in his class. A cute girl that he had seen Tsuna stare intently at when he thought no one was looking – he wasn't asleep throughout all of class, just most of it.

"You're brother?" he still had no idea what she was talking about.

"Sasagawa Ryohei's my brother, I'm Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"And I'm Kurokawa Hana," added her dark haired friend.

Sasagawa Ryohei? Sasagawa Ryohei? That name sounded familiar to him then it hit him he was...

"The idiot who chased you around school," said Hana, unknowingly finishing his thought.

"We saw it all through the classroom window." Tatsuya nodded in acknowledgement.

"_He's_ your brother..."

He studied the girl Sasagawa Kyoko for a resemblance to her crazy boxer brother. There was none. They looked different physically for one and as for behaviour wise they couldn't be more different. Whilst Ryohei was loud and obnoxious his younger sister seemed gentle and a lot more approachable. Now that he thought about it the boxer reminded him of his own obnoxious brother...

"Its fine totally out of your control!" he assured the girl. In fact because of that incident he had got to see his new school quicker than he would have normally.

"I can't believe you did that though!" exclaimed Hana, earning herself a confused look from Tatsuya.

"Hmm, what'd I do?"

"Heh, You know the guy you pushed to stop Kyoko's onii-san from chasing you?"

"Yeah..."

"It turns out that that was Hibari Kyouya!" Tatsuya gave her a look that asked '_who?_'

"Oh, sorry I forgot that you're new. Hibari is the head of Namimori Middle School's disciplinary committee." She glanced around to check that only her, Kyoko and Tatsuya were in the hallway before continuing in a hushed voice. "The disciplinary committee has a really bad name; there are rumours that they're actually a delinquent group!"

"Hana, you shouldn't spread rumours about other people!" Kyoko scolded her friend, who just shrugged.

"Be careful though wouldn't want you to get sent to the hospital again after you just got out."

After a bit both girls left to go home leaving Tatsuya to watch their receding backs as they walked away.

His first day at school and already he got chased by the school's maniac and was now a target of a delinquent group. What was a guy to do?

_Bang!_

_Crash!_

_Boom! _

Loud explosions interrupted his thoughts, and allowing his curiosity to - once again - get the better of his common sense, he ran to determine the source of the noise.

Tatsuya stared at the giant hairball that had attached itself to his leg, it made sounds that resembled crying and it seemed to be leaking water. No... On second thoughts it was a kid. Dressed in cow-print clothing and sporting a giant afro with horns sticking out from both sides, he was definitely a strange looking kid. Kinda cute though.

"Um... are you okay little boy..." he asked the now sniffling child that had somehow made its way onto his shoulders.

"L-Lambo-san wasn't crying..." he declared unconvincingly, still sniffling slightly.

Tatsuya stared with concern as he saw the various scratches and bruises on the kid. It looked like he had been attacked by something vicious.

"Lambo-san wants takoyaki!" demanded the brat cow.

"No," was the response he got from an annoyed Tatsuya.

"Takoyaki! Takoyaki!"

"I just bought you a bunch of taiyaki! I'm not going to get you anything else!"

Looking down at the sulking calf, all sympathy he once held for the brat was lost. After finding an address in the kid's giant afro, he had decided to be a nice guy and take him home. But the kid kept getting on his nerve first demanding some dango, and then sushi, a giant lollipop and chocolate, grapes, and taiyaki. He was definitely not going to buy him any takoyaki.

"Six takoyaki please..." he said to the takoyaki vendor.

After paying he sat down on a bench, seeing the expectant look on Lambo's face he smirked and opened the container the takoyaki were in. He let the delicious aroma waft around a bit before he picked up one of the takoyaki. Lambo held up both hands expectantly but he was due to be shocked.

"Mmm... this is nice," mumbled Tatsuya as bit into the takoyaki. Lambo gaped in horror as _his _takoyaki was eaten. If Tsuna or the others were here they would probably wonder how the boy could have eaten without them seeing him move his bandages.

"L-Lambo-san w-wanted s-some too!" sobbed the annoying kid as the other boy finished eating all the takoyaki. Tatsuya's eyes narrowed.

"If Lambo-_san _wants some then he can go buy his own, with his _own_ money!" He watched to see what kind of reaction the kid would have.

"Die!" shouted the calf, reaching into the deep confines of his hair and pulling out something it was a...

"Grenade...?" murmured Tatsuya, shocked. Who the hell would give a five year old grenades!

Before he could be persuaded to put down the grenade, Lambo pulled the pin and threw it at Tatsuya.

_Ka-Boom!_

"Hey Tsuna," Tatsuya greeted the surprised looking boy standing in the doorway.

"This yours...?" He lifted up his arm and there, held up by the hair was an unconscious and badly beaten up Lambo.

"What happened...?" asked Tsuna as he took Lambo away from Tatsuya, even though he asked the question, he really didn't want to know the reason why Lambo was in such bad shape, or even why Tatsuya himself looked a bit singed around the edges.

"We had a bit of fight..." knowing Lambo that would mean grenades were involved, explaining the state of Tatsuya's clothes. But why was Lambo so badly... Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Well I've brought him home, see you tomorrow..." Tatsuya called out as he walked through the front gate.

"W-wait!" called out Tsuna, finding his manners.

"D-do you want to come in..."

Tatsuya turned his head around to face Tsuna, "Nah, I'm a bit tired after today... I just want to go home" He then collapsed.

Tsuna stared, where was he going to put Tatsuya? Gokudera was on the bed after a Bianchi-induced stomach ache. He sighed; he was going to have to set up a futon, now to get some help taking Tatsuya inside. He walked to the base of the stairs in his house and called out.

"Yamamoto! Can you help me?"


	3. Ch 3: The Curiosity of Ayanami Tatsuya

Disclaimer - I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor it's characters they all belong to Amano Akira. I do own any such made up stuff and characters that are present in this fic but not in the original.

_**Warning – **__The author cannot and will not be accountable for any such blindness, nauseousness, seizures, death, or other such maladies caused by the oocness in this fic, read at your own peril. You have been warned..._

* * *

**Chapter 3** - **The Curiosity of Ayanami Tatsuya**

* * *

"Tenth it is I, your right hand man come to help you with your homework!" announced Gokudera as he slammed open the door to Tsuna's room, a huge smile on his face. A smile that transformed into his usual scowl as he saw the other two occupants of the room, who , along with Tsuna were still gaping at his sudden entrance.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" he yelled at the now widely grinning Yamamoto and Tatsuya, who had turned his back to him.

"C-calm down Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto and Tatsuya-kun are here to help out with the homework!" Tsuna tried to placate his self- proclaimed right hand man, who was trembling in anger.

"Yeah, it's faster when you do it with more people," Yamamoto chirped in. Gokudera sent the baseball fan a withering look that had absolutely no effect what's so ever, in fact his smile got bigger.

He narrowed his eyes, and then with a sigh he caved in.

"Fine, but I'm going to be the one the tenth relies on the most!"

"Yes!" Tatsuya cheered loudly, attracting the attention of the other boys.

"What is it?" asked Yamamoto, peering over the other boy's shoulder. Situated between Tatsuya's legs was a black suitcase, its contents open for the world to see.

Tsuna, along with Gokudera, came to see as well. As soon as he spotted the suitcase he blanched, remembering the time he had touched it and how quickly and without warning found himself stuck in a guillotine. He shivered, still remembering the way the blade seemed to shine.

"That's Reborn's! How'd you get it open?" he found himself asking.

"I picked the lock"

"What about the trap?"

"It was pretty easy to bypass. Now…" he continued.

"Does anyone want to see what's inside?"

They all unanimously agreed, though Tsuna did it with extreme hesitation. Gokudera put on an unconvincing act saying that they shouldn't be looking through Reborn's stuff, while edging closer and closer towards the suitcase.

The first thing they found in the suitcase was pretty ordinary just a lot of clothes and some cos-play items and accessories . After that they found Leon's food and toys. Under that were weapons. Hundreds of them if Tsuna had to guess, he knew he would find some but didn't expect so many (_How did they all fit in there?)._

There were guns of all different shapes and sizes, swords, grenades, landmines, knives, spears, maces and even a couple of bows and arrows to mention a few.

"As expected of Reborn-san he has a lot of high tech stuff," said Gokudera, as he pulled out a bunch of miniature dynamite.

"Wow! The kid sure has a lot of toys, and their all so realistic," said Yamamoto sucking his bleeding thumb after running it over the edge of one of the blades. This comment attracted looks of disbelief from everybody.

"What?" asked the baseball fan as he noticed the looks everyone was giving him. Shaking their heads they got on with their invasion of Reborn's privacy.

"Having fun…" asked a high pitched voice, a voice that chilled Tsuna and Gokudera to the core, even Yamamoto was looking a bit nervous.

"Reborn…" murmured Tsuna fearfully, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

***

"How the hell did you get out of being punished!?" Gokudera growled at Tatsuya, rubbing one of the many bruises on his arm. Tsuna and Yamamoto were similarly injured. Out of the three of them Tsuna was the worst off.

"Hm… Oh! Well, I went downstairs a while back. Didn't you see me leave? Oh, Tsuna your mum's going to send up some snacks soon. She says to also tell you that she's going out." He then plopped himself on the floor next to Yamamoto who was busy putting some ointment on his wounds.

Tsuna sighed at the unfairness of it all. He was always getting punished for something or rather (or nothing at all) by Reborn. He knew he should be used to it by now, but he wasn't.

"So anything interesting in there? I didn't get to see, so… Should I open it again?" Tatsuya pulled the suitcase towards him.

"NO!" shouted the other three boys, leaping to stop him.

***

After everyone had finished tending to their wounds they continued on with doing their homework. After a while there as a knock on the door and whoever it was let them self in.

"Here, I made you guys an afternoon snack to help you study," Announced the beautiful woman with long pink hair, who was standing at the door. In her hand was a plate that held several pink coloured rice-balls wrapped in leaves. As soon as she appeared Gokudera turned pale, and clutched his stomach as if in pain.

With a strained cry of, "Aniki!" he fell over in a dead faint.

"My, my Hayato you really are too conscious of your sister's gender," She set the plate down beside Gokudera.

"Eat it before it gets cold!" she called behind her back. They listened to the sound of her retreating footsteps as they travelled back down stairs.

"What's with him?" Tatsuya asked curiously. Pointing at the unconscious Gokudera, who was still clutching his stomach, his face screwed up in agony as he writhed slightly on the floor.

"It's his normal reaction to Bianchi," explained Tsuna.

"They're siblings, and ever since they were little she used him too... Don't eat that!" Tsuna yelled. But it was too late. Tatsuya had already taken the first bite

"Why?" he asked as he saw panicked expression on Tsuna's face. Even Yamamoto was giving the plate of sakura mochi (that's what it was) a wide berth.

"Is there was something wrong with it?" he asked, taking another bite. Tsuna grimaced.

"Don't you feel sick or anything?" Tsuna asked apprehensively. Tatsuya shook his head.

"Nothing? No stomach-ache, nauseousness, temporary blindness, anything?" Tatsuya shook his head again. Tsuna explained to him.

"It can't be that bad right? I mean airplane food is way worst, this is nowhere near enough to making me sick." He pulled a bug out of the purple filling of the sakura mochi.

"I didn't know sakura mocha had bugs in it."

Tsuna sighed and couldn't help but wonder how Bianchi had managed to turn red bean paste purple, and how Tatsuya seemed to be magically eating the mochi without so much as adjusting the bandages (It just seemed to disappear around the general whereabouts of his mouth) or about his iron stomach.

_At least he spotted the bugs, _Tsuna thought to himself. Asides from him and several others, no one ever seemed to notice the bugs in Bianchi's food.

"Should we get started on our English homework?" Yamamoto asked, having just finished putting Gokudera into Tsuna's bed.

"Maths is going to be harder with Gokudera out of action." Tsuna and Tatsuya nodded their agreement.

***

"Done!" Announced Tatsuya, slamming his pen onto the table they had been working on. He leaned back and stretched his arms. It wasn't long before the other boys announced that they too were done, except for Gokudera who had finished a while back.

"Good work Tsuna," said Reborn. He focused his large onyx eyes at Tsuna's.

"For finishing early I have a reward for you..."

***

"What kind of reward of this?" Tsuna asked himself out loud. His reward had been to fetch Reborn an espresso from his favourite coffee shop, a good fifteen minute walk away. Before leaving the house he had been subtly warned that if the coffee was cold when he got back he would regret it, of course when he said subtle he meant that Reborn had threatened him with a gun to his temple.

But...

He gazed at the crowd of people around him. _Did all these people have to come_?

Gokudera had come along (_he had expected that_), so had Yamamoto (_that one too_) and Tatsuya (_yeah he kinda expected it_). For some strange reason Bianchi had chosen to come too _('anything for my beloved Reborn,' was her reasoning_), along with the annoying twosome Lambo and I-pin (_they had no reason_).

"Tsuna! Lambo-san wants Takoyaki!" demanded Lambo, pulling Tsuna's left arm.

"I-pin wants roasted chestnuts!" I-pin shouted at the same time, pulling Tsuna's right arm. They started a tug-of war using Tsuna's arms.

_This is why I'd rather come alone... _He thought wearily to himself. This was definitely going to take more than fifteen minutes

***

Forty five minutes later, and they finally got Reborn's coffee, which was being held y Gokudera. Who had decided that holding coffee was a job beneath his precious tenth and so did it himself.

"Oi, you two get lost!" he warned I-pin and Lambo who were playing tag between his feet. They ignored him. He stubbornly continued trying to walk only to step on Lambo's tail and trip, sending the hot coffee splattering over Tsuna and Tatsuya...

***

"Its fine Gokudera-kun, I'll hold it this time," Tsuna told his self proclaimed right-hand man.

"But... Tenth as your right hand man...!"

"It's okay, I can hold it myself."

"Well if that's what the tenth wants..."

After the last fiasco Tsuna had decided to hold the coffee himself, though he didn't think that it would happen again after all Bianchi had threatened the two trouble makers.

"So Tatsuya you don't like coffee?" Tsuna heard Yamamoto ask Tatsuya.

"Not really... I don't like tea that much either." He answered in a strained voice.

_Growl!_

Everyone froze.

"W-what was that?" asked Tsuna.

"Get behind me tenth, I'll protect you from whatever it is!" Gokudera pulled Tsuna behind him, simultaneously lighting up a cigarette.

Everyone else got into their fighting stances as well, forming a circle around Tsuna, Lambo and Tatsuya who was strangely clutching his stomach.

_Growl!_

There it was again! And it sounded like it was coming from... within the circle!

"Gargh!" Still clutching his stomach Tatsuya burst through the circle of surprised defenders.

"Oi, Tatsuya! Where are you going!" Yamamoto gave chase, soon followed by the rest.

"Tch!" Gokudera sneered.

"The idiot's probably scared out of his wits!"

***

"Ahh, I feel much better!" declared Tatsuya as he got out of the toilet. He had spent the last ten agonising minutes in there.

"Feeling better?" Yamamoto asked as he stepped outside.

"Yeah..."

"Wait, so those growling noises were your stomach?" Tsuna asked, relieved that it wasn't some kinda monster.

"Gyahaha, Lambo-san wasn't scared at all!" Lied Lambo.

"Says the guy who hid behind I-pin the whole time," Retorted Gokudera. I-pin and Bianchi nodded in agreement.

"... And you! Did you eat something funny?"

Tatsuya thought for a moment, "Nothing really comes to mind..."

"What about Bianchi's sakura mochi?!" Tsuna blurted out.

"What about _my_ sakura mocha...?"

"Um... ah... well nothing! Hahaha!" Tsuna laughed nervously.

"Wait! Where's Tatsuya-kun?" He changed the subject.

"He went back in there." Yamamoto gestured at the toilet

***

After three more lengthy trips to the toilet, they were all safely home.

"Oi, No-good Tsuna! My coffee's cold," announced the baby with the yellow pacifier.

"You know what that means right?" he cocked his gun.

"Hieek, Reborn don't!" pleaded Tsuna, wrapping his arms around his head in a desperate move to defend himself.

"R-Reborn-kun it was the bandage freaks fault that the coffee got cold! Not the tenths" declared Gokudera.

"Heh... sorry..." Tatsuya said weakly.

Yamamoto just sat there watching the scene unfold, an ever-present smile plastered on his face.

There was a knock on Tsuna's door, and then the door was pushed open. There stood Nana Sawada a smile on her face, painfully unaware of the goings-on occurring in her own home.

"Oh! Reborn-kun I stopped at your favourite coffee store on the way home from shopping and brought your favourite," she handed him a small Styrofoam container.

"Drink it while it's hot!" she turned around and left the room followed closely by Lambo and I-pin, who were both begging for snacks.

"Looks like you got lucky this time Tsuna..." muttered Reborn. Tsuna could have sworn there was a hint of disappointment in his voice...

* * *

So were the the characters in character? Did they act and react the way they should have?

I'm sorry about this chapter... I had a really hard time writing it, particularly the second half.

Hopefully the next chapter will turn out better.

By the way, can anyone help me come up with a better story title? I don't really like the current one...

Well... Thanks to those who reviewed and those who added this story to their alert!

If you have any questions feel free to ask.


	4. Ch 4: Undisciplined Disciplinary

**Disclaime**r - I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, It's scenarios or it's characters. And sadly I probably never will.

**_Warning – _**_The author cannot and will not be accountable for any such blindness, nauseousness, seizures, death, or other such maladies caused by the oocness in this fic, read at your own peril. You have been warned..._

* * *

**Chapter 4 –** **Undisciplined Disciplinary**

The metal bucket fell to the floor with a loud '_clang!_' releasing its watery contents all over the previously dry floor of the hallway.

"Oi, Tatsuya are you okay?" Yamamoto asked his friend after grabbing hold of the falling boy's shoulder.

"Eh?" The bandaged boy asked, confused.

"What happened?" he yawned wearily.

"You fell asleep. While standing up and holding a bucket..." Tsuna gave Tatsuya a look of concern.

"Are you getting enough sleep Tatsuya-kun?"

"I think so… I'm sleeping pretty normally at home..."

Since a few days back Tatsuya he had noticed that the boy was sleeping more and more in class. In fact him standing outside classroom 1-A holding a water filled bucket was punishment for that.

He glanced at his own bucket of water that he had long put down. He himself had been sent out as punishment for his low test score (_an eighteen in science, slightly lower than Yamamoto's high score of 21_). Yamamoto, who sat in front of Tatsuya, had been caught taking a nap as well, and Gokudera? Well... Tsuna looked at the silver haired boy besides him. When Tsuna was sent out he had announced "_where the tenth goes I go!_" to the whole class and left. Nezu, the science teacher was too scared of the scowling boy to even try and stop him. Consequently Gokudera was the only one without a bucket.

"You should have let him fall Yamamoto! It would have made this damn punishment thing more interesting!" The silver haired Mafioso told the spiky haired boy, a wicked grin on this face.

"Shut up Stupidera!" retorted Tatsuya, using one of Lambo's favourite nicknames for Gokudera.

Before they could continue their fight Yamamoto interrupted, "now, now you two don't fight."

"Yeah," Tsuna agreed. He glanced down at the spilt water.

"I think we should clear this up before Hibari-san finds out," he continued.

"I'll go get a mop." He turned to leave.

"Wait tenth! You shouldn't be doing such trivial things! As your right hand man it's my responsibility to get the lower class family members to do such things!"

He looked at Yamamoto, who was still supporting Tatsuya, and sneered, "Oi you, baseball freak go get a mop!"

Yamamoto turned his head from side to side, rubbed the back of his head with one hand and pointed at himself with the other. "Me?" he asked.

Gokudera rolled his eyes, "Do you see any other baseball idiots around here?"

"Ahaha! Guess not!" Laughed Yamamoto.

***

"You're not doing it right! The water's spreading everywhere! What kind of idiot can't even mop a floor? You..." Gokudera was stopped mid sentence by a wet mop in the face.

"If you're such an expert you do it!" yelled Tatsuya.

"D-Damn you!" seethed Gokudera after he had removed the mop from his face.

"You wanna fight!?" he lit up a cigarette and pulled out several sticks of dynamites.

"Bring it!" Tatsuya raised the mop threateningly.

"Now, now don't fi..." Yamamoto started.

Gokudera sent him a glare that threatened bodily harm if he continued, while Tatsuya just looked towards him (_probably glaring as well_).

Defeated all Yamamoto could do was scratch the back of his head, laugh sheepishly, and looked to Tsuna for help. The brown haired boy didn't know what to do either; he doubted that he could placate them. After all Gokudera and Tatsuya had never really got along, and though he didn't want to admit Tsuna did wonder if Tatsuya could actually fight, (_maybe he was just another random support character_) so far he just seemed to get into a lot of accidents.

All he could do was watch as Tatsuya used the mop to knock the dynamite out of Gokudera's hands, and then using the wet end of the mop, begin to furiously whack the shouting silvered haired boy on the head.

Tsuna stared at the classroom door wondering why old Nezu hadn't appeared yet - it's not like they didn't make enough noise. No... Wait here he was!

The door to the classroom swung open and a middle-aged, bespectacled man stuck his head out. "What's with all the noise?!" He demanded to know.

After seeing Tatsuya and Gokudera (_Gokudera had gotten Tatsuya in a headlock and was attempting to stuff dynamite in his mouth through a gap he had made in the bandages_) he sneered before saying, "If for example a delinquent stu..." he stopped in mid speech, eyes suddenly going wide in terror before he tucked his head back in, quickly sliding the door back into place.

"Yo Hibari!" called Yamamoto, waving his arms cheerfully at someone standing at the end of the hallway, behind Gokudera and Tatsuya (_Who was trying to bite Gokudera's arm_). Tsuna gulped, this wasn't a good time for the head of the disciplinary committee to show up (_though in his opinion there was never a good time for the boy to show up_), he glanced at the still wet floor, and the two fighting boys (_Gokudera was currently trying to set fire to Tatsuya's bandages using his lighter_), they were definitely going to be 'bitten to death!"

Hibari walked slowly towards the four boys, his face expressionless, tonfas flashing in the light. He stood behind the two fighting boys and a cold smile appeared on his face. "For fighting in the hallway and disrupting the peace of the school… you will be bitten to death…" With that said he swung down on the two unsuspecting boys. Unluckily for Gokudera he had shifted position at the wrong time and received the full brunt of the blow, collapsing like dead-weight on Tatsuya.

"G-Gokudera-kun" Yelled Tsuna, worried for the boy.

"He's fine, just unconscious," Stated Yamamoto, as he dragged the unconscious Gokudera of off Tatsuya and against a wall. He kept an eye on Hibari as he did this. Just in case.

"What happened to him?" asked Tatsuya as he picked himself up, he hadn't seen what had happened. No one answered. Tsuna was staring at him with a scared expression on his face.

"Watch out!" Yelled Yamamoto, pushing Tatsuya hard into a wall, just as something metallic came down on wear his head use to be.

"Oww… Yamamoto you should really stop doing that..." groaned the bandaged boy.

"Heh, sorry Tatsuya," apologised Yamamoto, leaping out of the way of a swinging tonfa attack.

"Tatsuya..." Hibari looked at the boy, a look of recognition appeared on his face. He smirked, "I've been looking for you... It's about time I bite you to death."

"Tatsuya-kun run" shouted Tsuna, who had been looking over Gokudera.

"Why?" asked the confused boy.

"That's Hibari the leader of the disciplinary committee, he's looking for you isn't he?" Said Yamamoto fending off an attack at Tatsuya with a now dent metal bucket. He turned to face Tatsuya, "So ru..." and found himself talking to thin air.

***

_Hehehe, that guy will never find me in here... _Tatsuya thought to himself. He was sitting cross-legged on a toilet seat. He was going to wait a few more minutes before leaving; the guy should have left by then… right?

He heard the sound of the door being pushed opened and footsteps echoed in the once almost empty bathroom. Tatsuya instantly held his breath, then realizing how stupid it was to cut of his air supply he started to breath again, albeit more softly. He heard the sound of the taps being opened and the sound of pouring water. He had to suppress an urge to sigh in relief when he realized that it wasn't Hibari but just people who genuinely needed to use the bathroom.

"Erica-chan, do you think I have too much make-up on?" asked a high obviously female voice. Tatsuya's eyes opened wide in shock as he realized where he was (_okay, he wasn't all __that__ shocked…_), and the fact that there were not one but two girls.

"You always look nice Mariko-chan. How 'bout me?" replied the other.

"You look good too." Both girls began giggling. Tatsuya's left eye began to twitch.

***

Tatsuya had to stifle an urge to yawn, ten minutes. Ten whole minutes and they were still in the bathroom in fact there was now another one, one with the super cliché name of Sakura. How long could they talk about makeup and boys? He knew so much about them already, and he didn't even know what they looked like. Dammit his legs were beginning to cramp up!

"So Sakura-chan…" Erica's voice was sly. "How's Sasuke treating ya?"

"Fine… I guess. He's a bit quiet. Sometimes he's too quiet. I wished he'd spend more time paying attention to me than being emo…" Her voice then became wistful. "I wonder how Naruto-kun's doing…"

"I think he's happy with Hinata now," replied Mariko. "Poor Kiba-kun he always liked her didn't he?"

"Yeah... Anyway, Mariko-chan your in room 1-A with that boy Ayanami Tatsuya right?" Sakura asked suddenly, obviously changing the topic. Hearing his name being said Tatsuya instantly became alert.

"Did you here about the plan?"

"Plan?" that voice belonged to Mariko.

"Yeah…" Sakura's voice took on a conspiratorial whisper; Tatsuya struggled to here what came next. "The mystery club's going to do something about him and his bandages; we're having a meeting about it next week, you two should join if you want to be a part of it…"

"I'll think about it," said Mariko.

"Yeah, me too," agreed Erica.

They talked about insubstantial stuff for several more minutes and, it was finally beginning to sound like they were planning to leave soon, when Tatsuya heard footsteps walk up to his cubicle.

"Can you wait for me? I'm only going to be a minute," That voice belonged to Erica, or so thought Tatsuya. He could feel his heart beating louder and louder as he began to panic, he knew that he had locked the cubicle so there was nothing to be worried about but he just couldn't help but panic, there were so many cubicles why did she have to pick this one?

His heart beat got so loud that he was slightly surprised that they didn't here it. Tatsuya glanced at the lock to reassure himself, but instead of reading 'engaged' like it was meant to, it instead read 'unengaged'… maybe he didn't lock it after all. Without a thought he lunged forward to lock it but it was too late and the door swung open hitting him the face. He stumbled back until he fell, sitting on the toilet seat.

With one hand rubbing his aching face he looked up and found himself staring at an overly tanned girl with obviously fake blonde hair and way too much make up on, he recognised her having seen her in the hall way from time to time. People like her were called ganguro right?

She was still staring at him, a look of shock on her face, a look that was starting to turn to anger. There were more footsteps as the other girls came to see what had happened, their faces also adopted looks of surprise and shock as they spotted him.

Smiling an awkward smile that no one could see, Tatsuya raised an arm and waved slightly, "Hey…"

***

Tatsuya ran through the empty hallways of the school, he had finally lost those three girls. _Dammit! That ganguro sure has a mean right hook_, he thought to himself, absent-mindedly rubbing his aching cheek and wondering if Ryohei would consider recruiting her for his club.

He wondered briefly if he should go back to class, sure he would probably face that girl Mariko but he could just deny it and she had no proof after all. He was still thinking this when he heard the sound of running footsteps falling behind him. A brief look over his shoulder was enough to make him run faster. Hibari was chasing him now. He had all the luck didn't he?

Skidding around a corner Tatsuya almost ran someone over, barely dodging by pirouetting around him. The person was very familiar looking someone with white hair and bandages wrapped around his hands. Thinking quickly he pushed the guy into the path of the disciplinary, after all this wouldn't have happen because of him. He did mutter a quick apology before sliding open a door and leaping in closing it quickly behind him.

He held his breath; hopefully Sasagawa Ryohei would throw that Hibari guy of his tracks. He crouched on the floor, putting his ears against the wall to hear what was happening outside, but all he could here were shouts of 'EXTREME!' and loud slamming sounds, but they were slowly getting further and further away.

He sat down, back leaning against the door, eyes closed; legs outstretched and let out a sighed. For the time being he was safe. After a while he opened his eyes and found a room full of girls staring at him.

"Umm… Hi?" he said weakly.

***

"Did you need something?" asked the apron wearing teacher. Her hair was tied in a long pony tail and her arms were crossed. Tatsuya had leapt into a home economics class.

"Umm… nothing really…" muttered Tatsuya, staring at the floor. He was standing up now.

"Then why are you here!?" her voice was demanding. Tatsuya could here the giggles of the female students.

"A-ah, w-well I-I got chased by H-Hibari…" There was a moments silent. Then the teacher threw her hands in the air and rolled her eyes.

"Your not going to use that tired old excuse that you were chased by Hibari Kyouya were you?" she asked.

"Do you know how many students this week alone have burst in here with that same excuse!?" Tatsuya kept his head bowed and down and his mouth shut.

"Nine!" She continued.

"Nine students have burst in here with the same reason; I don't know what you think you're doing, but lessons are in session and you should be in class young man! I doubt the head of the disciplinary committee would have a reason to personally chase _you_ around!" She smirked arrogantly.

"Now go back to class!" she pointed at the door.

Sighing in defeat Tatsuya opened the door and found himself staring eye to eye with the dreaded raven haired boy, who was frozen in the motion of opening the door. They continued to stare at each other. Then Tatsuya slammed the door close. Turning on his heel he ran across the room towards the other exit. On his way he desperately looked for things that he could use against the tonfa wielding boy. Grabbing what he needed the fled the room, all the while ignoring the teacher's cries of, "Stop!" and "What are you doing!"

As he ran through the door he could feel and hear the heavy '_thud!'_ as the other door was slammed opened.

***

"Stop!" someone shouted at Tatsuya with a commanding voice. Tatsuya looked up; standing in the middle of the hallway was the owner of the voice. He was a tall boy probably in his second or even third year. He was wearing black clothing with a red arm band around an arm. The most noticeably thing about him though was his large pompadour. Behind him were about five other similar dressed students, each equipped with his own pompadour. Tatsuya didn't think they'd let him through.

Tatsuya had seen them before and knew that they were members of the disciplinary committee, so like hell he was going to stop. In fact he sped up.

"Kyouya-sama wants a word with you," said the boy, who Tatsuya now recognised as Kusakabe Tetsuya the second in command of the disciplinary committee. Tsuna had pointed him out before and he remembered because 'Tetsuya' and 'Tatsuya' were such similar sounding names (though _Tatsuya sounds much better_).

"If you don't stop we'll have to use force," Kukusabe warned again, getting no response he signalled for the others to rush him. Tatsuya grinned beneath the bandages; in such a crowded place like this hallway he knew that he had the distinct advantage. Not that he actually planned to fight them or anything (_he was a pacifist after all... sometimes... when he wanted to be_).

The first disciplinary member reached him, and with outstretched arms tried to grab him. Such a straight forward attack made it easy for Tatsuya to duck and swerve around. Similarly he avoided the others, sliding in between their open feets, avoiding their grabs and blows and just generally not getting caught. It was chaotic, in such a confined area the stocky disciplinary committee members ended up hitting their own with the blows aimed at Tatsuya (_who had no trouble whatsoever moving in such a confined area_) and tripping each other up (_with a little help from a certain someone_). Finally to add to the chaos the bandaged boy just seemed to vanish in their midst. One moment he was there and the next he was just gone.

***

Tatsuya grinned from behind the door of the third music room (_he had no idea why Namimori needed three music rooms_) which was thankfully empty. He listened to the amazed shouts of the disciplinary committee members.

When he ran towards them, he had adjusted his speed so that when the fight occurred it would happen right near the door leading to the room. In the midst of the fighting and general chaos he had swiftly slid opened the door and ducked in, closing the door behind with no one being the wiser.

Walking quietly just in case, Tatsuya headed towards the other end of the room where the second exit was. He knew that sooner or later they would check the music room and when they did he would hopefully be long gone.

He peeked out the door. Good, no one was looking towards his direction. All of them were still busy staring at the spot where he had disappeared like a bunch of idiots. Moving as quickly as possible without making too much noise he headed towards the staircase leading down, not bothering to close up the music room door because it might have made noise. Tatsuya had had enough of school for today.

***

There were several things Tatsuya hated about Japan; foremost was probably the obsession with cleanliness. He hated having to change shoes when he came in to school, and when he did so in the mornings he did it grumbling. While he was Japanese he wasn't raised in Japan so he hadn't developed such a need to be super clean. In his opinion the whole thing was just a waste of time (_especially when you're trying to escape the school as fast as you could_). Of course he was just generally lazy.

He had just finished changing shoes and was in the process of putting his indoor shoes in the locker, when something metallic flew towards him, narrowly missing him and hitting the locker door with a clad metallic '_clang!_' Whatever it was left a large dent in the metal door, which Tatsuya stared at for several seconds, envisioning that it hit him instead, before picking up the object and examining it. It was a metal tonfa; robotically he turned his head towards the direction where it had come from. There was nothing there.

Curiously he gave the tonfa a closer look, after fiddling around with it; he found the mechanism to make it retractable. There also seemed to be several compartments that held other weapons in them, like hooks and chains, immersed in his exploration of the weapon that he didn't notice until it was too late when its twin struck his wrist, making him drop it.

"Ow!" He cried out as he leapt back clutching his injured left wrist. Tatsuya looked at his attacker, and lo and behold standing there with a triumphant smirk was Hibari Kyouya, both tonfas back in his hands. The raven haired boy had moved to block Tatsuya from exiting the school building when Tatsuya was immersed in finding the weapons secrets. Tatsuya swore to himself for not leaving school when he had the chance, with the disciplinary blocking the exit he had no choice but to fight his way out. He flexed his right wrist where he was hit. It hurt to move but it thankfully wasn't broken.

Hibari's smile became wider and whole a lot more malevolent. Taking a step forward he said in a quiet tone, "Ayanami Tatsuya for disrupting the peace of Namimori and attacking members of the disciplinary committee... prepare to be bitten to death."

Tatsuya cocked his head, "Bitten to death? Is that some kind of new pickup line?" His voice was chock full of innocence. "But we've only just met!"

Hibari didn't reply but the smile was wiped of his face and Tatsuya saw a vein on his forehead pop out (_he had watched enough anime to know what that meant_). Seemed Hibari was the type that couldn't take a joke.

Without warning the raven haired boy leapt forward making the first move, his tonfas a blur as he let out a torrent of blows, which Tatsuya - caught by surprised - barely managed to avoid. Twisting his body he kicked at the dark haired boy, who grinned as he blocked with his tonfas. Tatsuya followed through with a leg sweep, but the disciplinary was ready for him. He jumped over the attack and struck down towards Tatsuya's head with his tonfas. The bandaged boy just managed to launch himself backwards, as the tonfa came crashing down, cracking the tiled floor where he used to be. Tatsuya slid to a halt several feet away staring at the cracked floor.

Hibari grinned, as he got up, "You're not bad... for a herbivore."

Tatsuya smirked, as he straightened himself up, "I'm an omnivore I eat meat and vegetables." He told the other boy.

"We'll have to see about that now won't we?" once again the disciplinary leapt forward, his tonfas at the ready for the next encounter. But this time Tatsuya was ready for him, reaching into the pockets of his jacket he grabbed the weapons he had acquired from the kitchen. Flipping over the charging boy he twisted his body and threw the objects at the back of his head, he grimaced as his left wrist flared in pain from the exertion. Turning around quickly, Hibari brought up his tonfas and blocked the spherical objects not that it worked.

Tatsuya grinned as he landed, watching with great enjoyment at the expression of disgust on Hibari's face as he wiped egg of his face and tonfas. Taking the chance he grabbed the rest of the eggs he had stolen and ditched them at the disciplinary – who dodged them – and then turned on his heel and ran. He could hear footsteps following him as he exited the school building, and then something whizzed pass catching his left ear.

***

Tatsuya exited the electronics shop with his new mp3 player and headphones (_Tsuna and Yamamoto had smashed his old one_). His wrist and ear still hurt - though not as much as before – even after he had put ice to them.

Hibari was weird, he decided. When Tatsuya had fled the school grounds the disciplinary hadn't followed. It was like there was an invisible barrier preventing him from exiting the school or something. He just stopped chasing in mid-step.

"Maybe he can't leave the school during school hours," he mumbled out loud, moving in front of a slow kid with light brown hair. Preoccupied in his thoughts he crossed the street.

"Watch out!" shouted a slightly muffled male voice. Tatsuya looked up. A truck was heading full speed towards him. It was close, so close that he could clearly saw the fear in the male truck driver's eyes. There was shouting and a women's high pitched scream pierced the air. Tatsuya stepped back out of the way of the truck, unfazed. The people who had stopped to watch what they thought was his impending doom and the yellers were quiet, a quiet that was interrupted by the angry honking of the truck driver as he drove pass.

After seemingly everyone had scolded him they moved on. He sighed; it wasn't exactly like it was his first time almost getting hit by a moving vehicle and if he got hit it wouldn't be his first time either (_Cough*Yamamoto*Cough_). The only person who hadn't seemed to move from his spot was the brown haired kid from before.

***

"Thanks for warning me Shoichi," he told the small bespectacled boy again as they sat in their seats awaiting their order. It turned out that the one who had shouted the warning before was him, Irie Shoichi.

"I-It's fine," Irie replied, sniffling into a tissue. He had a bit of it cold. Despite this his mum had asked them to go grocery shopping in her place since he had the day of school.

"Anyone would have done the same." Tatsuya noted that the boy kept fidgeting and looking but didn't bother to make an issue of it. As thanks for the warning he had decided to treat the boy for the meal.

Tatsuya rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Sorry for making you worry, but these..." he tapped the bandages around his eyes. "Make it hard to see." Irie nodded in understanding.

Now that Tatsuya thought about, the bandages around his eyes were probably why he got so many accidents, and after a bit more consideration he removed the bit around his eyes as well as his mouth, revealing deep brown eyes and dark blue-black hair. He removed the part around his mouth because it was annoying putting it on and off when he ate, it also muffled his already quiet voice and sometimes the bandages would go in his mouth, removing them basically meant making things easier for himself.

Irie looked up curiously, "W-what happened to your lips," he asked hesitantly. Tatsuya gave him a questioning look (_which was effect now that he had eyes people could see_).

"Their bruised," Irie explained. Tatsuya thought back and realized that it was probably when Tatsuya had tried to stuff dynamite in his mouth (_the jerk_). Before he got a chance to explain their orders came, and after giving the parfait he ordered a look he dug in (_he always wanted to try the stuff_), ignoring the stinging of his lips.

***

After waving goodbye to Irie – who mum had told him to come home – Tatsuya had decided to head straight home, but after spotting the cake shop his stomach started rumbling (_The parfait was nice but not very filling_). The parfait made him want to eat more sweet things so he headed in.

That was about an hour and a half ago, it wasn't _his_ fault that they had so many cakes to choose from. The mille-feuille looked nice, but so did the sachertorte and the dacquoise, and he really wanted to try the shops tarte au fromage, just to name a few. The sales lady had already asked him if he'd pick one yet and he could see by the twitch in her eye that she was getting preeetty annoyed.

Ten minutes later, and he still hadn't decided. Kyoko walked in though probably to by cake as well.

"Hello... Tatsuya-kun?" she greeted, unsure because of the change in his appearance. He raised his hand in response.

"You left class early."

"Y-yeah..." Tatsuya rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, not really wanting to talk about what had happened today. Thankfully she started talking about cake instead.

***

"I got dragged here anyway..." Tsuna mumbled as he found himself in front of a store with Haru still holding onto his hand.

"It's a cake store," Tsuna noted as he walked in. "You're buying cake?"

"Yup!" answered Haru without looking back. "I've decided that this day each month will be a Haru appreciation day."

"What the heck?" Tsuna muttered to himself, he shouldn't be surprised. Haru was a very unusual girl after all.'

"Huh!" a cry escaped his mouth as he spotted the familiar figure of his crush. She looked so cute! Even from behind and in the middle of choosing a cake, he started to blush. Crouched next to her was... was that Tatsuya? What was he doing with Kyoko? It couldn't be a d-date, could it? Tsuna clasped both hands on his ears and began shaking his head in disbelief.

"You don't like cream puff Tsuna-san?" Haru asked the small brunet boy, Tsuna stopped shaking his. It could just be a coincidence he told himself, he could ask Tatsuya later about it but... but if Kyoko saw him with Haru she might think that they were dating.

"S-sorry Haru, but I have to go."

"Why? The cake here is really delicious"

"S-sorry," he apologized turning his back to leave.

"Ah? Tsuna-kun," said a familiar voice, stopping him before he could leave.

***

It was about forty minutes since Tsuna, the baby and the girls left. He was glad to see the other girl leave, the one with long black hair that was tied in a pony tail. Turns out she was the girl from Midori Middle whose panties he accidently saw on his first day. Good thing Tsuna was here and stopped him from punching him (_she only got to push him down, call him a pervert and slapped him a couple of times_). He was kinda glad they were gone.

Kyoko hadn't very useful in helping him choose a cake, saying that they were all good. The conversation she had with that girl Haru made things even worse as it increased the list of cakes he wanted to try. He sighed; maybe he should have gone when they invited him to Tsuna's house. He glanced up at the sales lady who was impatiently drumming her fingers on the counter.

The door opened, and two girls dressed only in their undergarments with a blanket wrapped around them entered, their eyes strangely blank and there were flames on their heads. In the distant he saw Tsuna running up a look of horror and surprise on his face.

"Are you buying more cake?" Tatsuya asked the strangely expressionless girls. They ignored him and walked to the display glass. Tatsuya watched as they smashed the glass and began grabbing cakes left and right, shoving it into their mouths, ignoring the sales lady cries of "stop!"

They must be hungry he thought wryly as left the store, walking around a shell-shocked Tsuna and I-pin and completely not seeing Reborn as he leapt through the air and used a hammer to knock both girls out.

***

"Tatsuya catch!" someone behind him called out. He turned around and found a bag flying through the air towards him. He caught it and recognised as the one he left in class.

"Thanks Yamamoto," he told the smiling boy as he got closer.

"No problem! That's what friends are for right?" Yamamoto replied cheerfully.

"Y-yeah..."

Tatsuya's stomach grumbled, and Yamamoto's grin became wider. He grabbed the bandage boys arm and began dragging him. "Come eat dinner at my house."

"But..." Tatsuya began to protest.

"I'm sure my old man won't mind, he like the company." Ignoring Tatsuya's protest he continued to drag the boy to his house.

"Tatsuya you look different. Did you get a haircut?"

"What?"

* * *

**Authors Note -**

Fourth chapters up and it's quite a big one hope you liked it. It was my first attempt at writing a fight scene so please go easy on me.

- As always please review and criticise!


	5. Ch 5: The Sports Festival

_**Warning – **__The author cannot and will not be accountable for any such blindness, nauseousness, seizures, death, or other such maladies caused by the oocness in this fic, read at your own peril. You have been warned..._

* * *

**Chapter 5 – the Sport's Festival**

* * *

The boy was well hidden behind the several large piles of stacked boxes in the shadowy corner of the school's storage room. He leaned against the wall and casually surveyed the room through a gap between the piles of boxes, it allowed him to look out but the dark shadows kept him from being seen.

He grinned thankful that the painful days he spent hiding in the girls toilets listening to brain numbing conversations (_he was __not__ a pervert in any way or form!_), and the hours he had spent stalki... umm he meant... spying (_Yes... That's it! Spying_) and staking out their homes were finally going to pay off. He knew that in the end his persistence would pay off, just an hour or so and he would find out what their meeting was about. With a slight smile on his face, he shifted around, trying to find a more comfortable position to wait in.

Tatsuya was awoken by the sound of a door opening, fighting an urge to yawn and stretch out the kinks in his limbs, he peered through the gap. It was a girl, who, after closing the door gently behind her, switched on the lights and sat down. His eyes stung as it was hit by the sudden brightness. A few minutes passed before another girl appeared with another appearing as soon as the door clicked shut.

Thirty minutes had passed and the room was full of chatting students. Tatsuya was surprised even with his ah... _spying, _he hadn't expected that there'd be so many people, and a fair few of them were even boys and he recognised most of the girls as people who crowded around Yamamoto and the silver haired ass in the hallways. With so many people in the room it was getting hot and stuffy and he was glad he had brought some water along.

It was a full ten minutes before the talking died down and the meeting finally started

"Next," the second year girl student was saying. "Let's go through what we know about him." Tatsuya was curious despite being confident that what they knew wouldn't amount to much.

"I know that he likes to lurk around the girl's toilets," Said a familiar voice belonging to a blonde girl.

"Tch," one of the second year boys sneered. "That was only once and everyone knows he was being chased by Hibari. Most of us have hidden in there at some point." There were murmurs of agreement from some of the other students; several of them were even girls Tatsuya noted. He grinned, he had been in the girl's toilets way more than that and not just for that reason either – not that they'd ever know.

"Let's see," the second year girl spoke over them. "We know that he hangs around Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun and that if you don't call him by his first name he ignores you. Anyone else have anything?"

"Um… W-we have something to share," said a glasses wearing girl that Tatsuya recognised as coming from his class. Another girl from Tatsuya's class walked up, one with short black hair.

"Yeah we found out where he lives," She waited until everyone had stopped talking before she continued. "We also saw him naked in the shower…" There was a silence in which Tatsuya, in the middle of taking a particularly big sip of water, almost gave himself away by choking.

"Did you take a photo?" asked a slightly flustered looking girl. When they told her that they didn't she replied – with a hint of disappointment - with merely an, "Oh…"

"So is he good looking?" asked another girl.

The girl in the glasses looked down, "W-well we couldn't really see well with all the steam… and there were all these branches in the way but we did get to see his..."

"I can borrow my mum's car and run him over! _Then_ before we call an ambulance we remove his bandages and see what's underneath!" People were offering ways of getting his bandages off, and it was the fifth time that the blonde girl had offered something violent. Tatsuya it was just a hint but he got the feeling that she _really_ didn't like him.

"Couldn't we just follow him home and wait for when he takes of his bandages instead?" enquired another girl. "I mean he's bound to take them off at some time."

"Yeah," agreed a short boy. "I doubt anyone's going to where bandages all the time. Anyway..." he glanced at Erika, "It's not like we want to kill him."

It was really starting to look like he had wasted his time. They really didn't know much about him and the only thing he learnt was that the home economics teacher he met before was related to the glasses wearing girl, and was the one who told them where he lived. That and that she didn't like him very much even though he had a legit reason for bursting into her classroom, stealing ingredients and getting several of her students injured by Hibari.

There was a soft knock on the door, and after a brief silence the second year girl gestured for one of the boys closest to it to open it up. To Tatsuya's surprised in walked Kyoko, Hana, Tsuna, Yamamoto and that stupidly aggressive silver haired guy. Yamamoto's and the other guy's fan club members squealed and crowded around them like mice to cheese, or pigs to slops, or even like rabid fan girls to the particularly vulnerable object of their affection in a dark alley somewhere in Tokyo. Tatsuya was half glad that he only had creepy stalker girls who were dead bent on finding a way to remove parts of what he considered his clothing…

"Um… We heard that there were some students having a meeting with Tatsuya-kun here," Kyoko nervously told the rest of the staring mass.

"Oh." she replied when they told her the meeting was _about_ Tatsuya and not with him.

"I-it's just that w-well… he hasn't been in class for a few days now and he's been missing the meetings for the sports festival." Tatsuya knew he had forgotten something, eh it was just class.

Hana grinned, "Yeah he missed Sawada pushing all of _his_ events onto him when he wasn't there." Tsuna looked away slightly, ashamed. From behind the box the bandaged boy sent the short brunet a fierce death glare.

"The tenth can do whatever he wants!" Gokudera said heatedly to Hana's back, as he pushed a particular daring girl away.

Yamamoto laughed, "I'm sure he won't mind Tsuna." Tatsuya sighed slightly. He _did_ mind, but he couldn't exactly tell them that now.

There was a slight hum and a wall slid besides the bandaged boy slid open .Standing in the middle of the new doorway was a smartly dressed baby who motioned for Tatsuya to follow him. The boy shook his head and gestured at the meeting, wordlessly telling the baby that he was busy. The kid cocked his gun and aimed. Tatsuya turned his head back towards the meeting, purposely ignoring the kid. There was a loud bang and something whizzed narrowly pass Tatsuya's nose.

"Ah! My leg!" someone cried from outside. The baby's shot had missed the bandaged boy and struck the door, going through it and obviously hitting someone. Tatsuya left without further prompt, leaving the now chaotic room behind.

Outside Bianchi leaned against the wall; she was the one who had screamed. Anything for her beloved Reborn, as she always said. She glanced at the bullet embedded in the wall and coolly ran her fingers through her long hair. The bullet had come _awfully_ close to actually hitting her, but she was sure Reborn knew what he was doing.

Two figures stood face to face on the pathway behind the Namimori School building. One was a boy dressed in the Namimori school uniform consisting of a white dress-shirt and dark slacks; the other figure was noticeably shorter, standing only to about shin height of the other boy. He was dressed in a suit and fedora with a giant yellow pacifier adorning his neck.

Tatsuya looked at the kid; he still had no idea why he would suddenly want to talk to him after all before today they had had minimal contact, and had never even directly spoken to one another.

The kid was just staring at him with that little smile on his unchanging face. Tatsuya – who was staring back - was starting to see why Tsuna could be so terrified of the kid; there was just something about him that Tatsuya couldn't quite put his fingers on. He reminded him of _that _guy.

"Ayanami Tatsuya," the kid said in that high pitched voice of his, breaking the silence, his facial expression never changing.

"W-what!?" he hated to admit it but the fedora wearing kid made him nervous, his stare was like that of a beast stalking it's prey, watching and waiting for opportune to strike. It was an unpleasant feeling that made the hair on the nape of his neck stand on end. This is probably why he answered so aggressively.

Within the blink of an eye Tatsuya found himself doubled over on his knees, clutching his - suddenly hurting - stomach as he gasped for breath. The kid had kicked him. Looking up he found himself face to face with the kid, who - maybe it was just a trick of the light – seemed to be smirking, yet Tatsuya couldn't really see any noticeable difference in his facial expression.

His smirk growing wider he leapt forward and kicked the boy again, knocking him onto his back. Ignoring the groaning and yelps of pain he walked onto the bandaged boy – making sure that the heels of his dress shoes dug painfully into the boy's flesh – until he standing on Tatsuya's chest. One-handed he pulled the collar of the boy's white dress shirt; forcing his head up until they were face to face and said in a tone that didn't betray any emotion, "Is that anyway to talk to your superior?"

_Yup!_ Thought Tatsuya bemusedly, _he's just like him_. Without warning Reborn let go of the boy's collar letting his head drop back painfully onto the hard cement pathway.

_I haven't been beaten up like this for a while, _Tatsuya mused to himself, as he rubbed the sore spots where Reborn had hit, stepped and just damaged him in generally. He now sported a giant lump on the back of his head that was noticeable even with the bandages, which were now considerably dirtied and covered with specks of blood. He didn't like the kid.

"So you don't like me huh?" said the kid, poking Tatsuya's stomach threateningly with the barrel of a gun. Tatsuya tensed, how did he just?

"I can read minds," answered the suit wearing kid, just as Tatsuya finished his thoughts. The bandaged boy didn't respond, and though he had always thought that things like that were impossible, for some reason - he didn't doubt the kid at all.

"I want you to join Tsuna's family," said the little hit man, breaking that silence.

"F-family?" asked Tatsuya, confused. As much as he liked Tsuna, Tatsuya did have his own family. And even though he wasn't all _that_ attached to them, he highly doubted that he could divorce them just like that. He'd be killed before he could or _worse…_ he shuddered at the thought. "Sorry but I'm not up for adoption."

Reborn stared at Tatsuya with his onyx eyes that gave away nothing. Without warning he punched Tatsuya hard in the stomach, making him double up in pain again. "Idiot, I didn't it mean that way."

_You didn't have to hit me! _Tatsuya thought furiously to himself as he rubbed his stomach. The kid smirked, "but its fun…" The boy's left eye twitched in annoyance.

"- think about it," said Reborn as he finished explaining to Tatsuya about Tsuna, the mafia and what he had meant by family. The boy took it all in, and strangely enough he believed all of it – it did explain that aggressive dynamite guy with little to no social skill.

The kid got a remote control out of his suit jacket, he pressed a button and a door opened in one of the nearby trees. He leapt up the tree and into the doorway. Turning around he looked back down at Tatsuya. "Don't tell Tsuna about our meeting." His high pitched voice was strangely threatening. With that said the door closed, leaving behind an extremely pissed of Tatsuya.

_Does he know him?_ Tatsuya thought frantically, as he walked through the school gate, not seeing the glare he was getting from the disciplinary committee member guarding the gate, or the furtive glances of the mystery club members.

"Yo Tatsuya, where have you been" He heard footsteps and moments later an arm draped itself around his shoulders. "Hey Takeshi," He replied in a preoccupied tone. Yamamoto didn't seem to notice Tatsuya's lacking of interest - or injuries for that matter.

"We're going to go help Tsuna practice for bodaoshi. Want to come?" Tatsuya shook his head. He just wanted to go home, lick his wounds and hopefully catch up on his favourite anime series that he had been neglecting lately, 'Great Yakuza Teacher, Rebirth". Anyway the kid might be there, and Tatsuya had had enough of him for one day.

Yamamoto looked at the bandaged boy and finally seemed to notice his injuries and the bad condition of his clothes. "What happened?" he asked, his voice was full of concern. Tatsuya didn't reply, but Yamamoto was a patient guy so he waited. Finally the bandage boy responded, "I was mugged…" was all he said before disengaged himself from Yamamoto and walked off, leaving the other boy to stare at his – slightly tattered – back.

"Mugged? At school?" he murmured. "O-oi Tatsuya wait up!" he ran to catch up to the other boy.

Tsuna sneezed, despite his cold and fever he still ended up coming to the sports festival. He gazed at the cheering faces of his mum, Haru, Bianchi, Kyoko and the two kids and sighed, it really wasn't fair. He was sick, and it wasn't even a faked illness this time, yet he was still kicked out of the nurse's office, why did the new school nurse have to be that womanizer Shamal?

He watched as people raced to the finish line on their pogo sticks, his turn was coming up soon he realised. Even though he had 'given' most of his events to Tatsuya he still had to do the pogo stick race, no one would listen when he told them that he couldn't pogo for more than a minute.

A group of five girls walked pass and he found himself drawn to watching them. They were heading towards where Yamamoto and Tatsuya were waiting for turn to race. Their p_robably part of Yamamoto's fan club going to cheer him on_, thought Tsuna, but no they walked pass the spiky haired boy and headed towards Tatsuya. They talked for a bit and then one of the girls and Tatsuya shook hands, then they walked of. Tsuna wondered what was going on.

"-Do we have ourselves a deal?" the girl asked Tatsuya holding up a hand. Tatsuya took her hand and shook, a little smirk on his face. "You better not go back on this," he warned them.

If he won this race, they would each make him a bento for a month and give him ten thousand yen. If he lost he had to take of his bandages and never wear them at school again. He got the better end of the deal.

"Heh, ready to lose?" muttered a boy - that Tatsuya recognised as a member of the track team - as they lined up for the race. He was ignored. "Our girlfriends said that if we beat you they'll give us a prize," he continued, ignoring the fact that he was being ignored. He opened his mouth to say something else when...

_Bang! _The starter pistol went off.

Tatsuya whistled as he left the (_boys_) toilet cubicle, thinking of the free lunch he would be getting, plus the extra spending money. He suppressed a grin when he remembered the faces of the other racers when he bet them. Yamamoto had wholeheartedly congratulated him but Tatsuya could tell that he was disappointed at his lost. His friend was a very competitive person who hated losing.

"Hehehe, so there you are" chuckled someone from the door way, interrupting his thoughts. Tatsuya who was blow -drying his hands looked up and found himself staring at a tall gangly youth with sharp features, it was Oshikiri a third year student and team captain of team B, one of the rivals to Tatsuya's team A.

"What?" asked Tatsuya, his tone unfriendly. He might not be the smartest person but he learnt by now that when random people approached him they weren't usually coming to make friends.

The taller boy leered, "I want you t-"

"Not taking them of." Tatsuya interrupted him before the other boy could finish.

Oshikiri's leer became larger, he turned around and Tatsuya heard a click, he had locked the door. "You actually think you actually have a choice?" He cracked his fingers threateningly and walked towards Tatsuya, who's previously cheerful mood was gone.

Today had been a great day and this guy just had to ruin it. Tatsuya clenched his fists in anger and glared up at the taller boy. He was going to let up some of his pent up frustration at Reborn and direct it at this idiot. Tatsuya smiled maliciously up at the boy then he rushed in.

"Did you hear Tatsuya?" Yamamoto asked, as he finally found the boy sitting alone in the empty school cafeteria. "Team B's Oshikiri-Sempai was attacked in the bathroom. They found him unconscious with his head in a toilet bowl.

"Did they find out who did it?" asked Tatsuya curiously. Of course _he _knew who had done it, and hopefully he was the only one he did.

Yamamoto shook his head and grinned. "Nope, but I heard that Gokudera and Sasagawa-sempai also knocked out the team C captain. Team B and C thought Tsuna ordered it, so now team A has to fight both of them at once in Bodoashi. It's gonna be fun." He laughed.

The dark hair boy glanced up at the clock situated on the cafeteria wall. "Bodaoshi's going to start soon," he murmured.

"Let's go get ready," he told Tatsuya, as he headed out of the cafeteria pulling the smaller boy along

The size difference between team A and the combined numbers of team B and C was obvious. There was an air of nervousness around team A as the members looked at the mass ahead of them. Balancing precariously on top of the long pole was Tsuna, who was probably the most nervous of them all. It was safe to say that the only people really enjoying themselves on team A were the clueless Yamamoto, the aggressive Gokudera, and the extreme captain of the boxing club, Sasagawa Ryohei.

Tatsuya, who was sitting behind a cheering Kyoko and Haru, idly taking a bite of a purple sandwich, in his mind it was obvious who was going to win and there was no point in fighting a losing battle. He doubted that even if he did join that it would be enough to turn back the overwhelming odds.

"So why aren't you out there?" Bianchi asked, handing him a slice of purple cake.

"It's not really my thing y'know, besides it's not like me being there would help." He replied. He scoffed down the cake.

"So basically you're scared?" she handed him a glass full of murky bug infested water.

"Not really, I just don't want to play," he drank the water, spitting out the bugs.

"Gyahaha, Tatsuya's scared! Tatsuya's scared!" Lambo danced around them, and after a few moments, I-pin who decided that it looked fun joined him.

"Gee Lambo, if you're so great why don't you join in then?" dared the bandaged boy. "Or are you scared?"

"Gupyah! L-Lambo-san's not scared of anything!" He announced, pushing between Haru and Kyoko he ran into the crowd.

Bianchi and I-pin gave him a look. Tatsuya sighed and reluctantly stood up, "I'll get him..." he announced. He reached into the picnic basket and took out several sandwiches and headed towards the crowd.

"Have fun!" waved Tsuna's mother as the boy disappeared from view.

The two teams surged at each other as they began their battle. Bodaoshi was effectively a free for all, and Namimori middle was the only school in Namimori that had it as an event for the sports festival. The objective of the game was for the two teams to try to knock of the people on the pole of the opposing team, but more often than not many of the boys saw it as a way to settle their grudges.

Tatsuya was stunned he was sure that he wasn't seeing things, but it seemed like he was the only one who noticed that Tsuna's head had caught on fire. He watched in amazement as the surprisingly aggressive Tsuna, supported by Yamamoto, the silver haired guy and Ryohei cleared a path through the crowd hitting friends and foe as they made their way to the pole onto which Hibari was perched. This Tsuna was completely different from the quiet unassuming boy that Tatsuya knew. He was dressed only in his boxers and there was a kind of wild fury in his eyes. This Tsuna didn't look like he could be scared of anything. It was hard to believe that it was the same guy.

Hands gripped the back of Tatsuya's shirt and he was pulled roughly into the crowd. Next thing he knew he was shoved onto the ground, surrounded by a ring of boys that stared at him with unadulterated hatred.

"You're gonna pay!" shouted a familiar boy, his face red in anger. "My girlfriend broke up with me because I lost to you."

Enlightenment struck the bandaged boy. It he was the boy who said that his girlfriend would reward him for beating Tatsuya in the race. Actually he could see now that these were members of the track team he had beaten, mixed in with several male members of the mystery club.

"My Erika broke up with me!" he wailed.

"Erika?" murmured Tatsuya; the name seemed familiar to him. "Blonde girl with too much make-up on?" he asked casually. One of the other boys's nodded.

"Her?"

Loud explosions resounded throughout the crowd. Injuring many and sending many people others, flying. Gokudera was on a rampage. Then not to be out done Lambo joined in, sending grenades flying every which way causing further explosions and injuries.

Tatsuya, sitting on top of a pile of unconscious boys spotted an extremely beat up Tsuna crawling his way out of the chaos. After thinking about it for a bit, Tatsuya got of the pile of bodies and headed towards the now timid Tsuna. Reaching the boy he held out a hand, which Tsuna gratefully grab hold of. Then supporting the small brunet, both boys headed back to the picnic area, where a worried Kyoko and Haru awaited.

"Are the other's still in there?" asked the bandaged boy.

"Y- Yeah," Came Tsuna's tired response. "I think their actually enjoying it."

Namimori middle school was closed for about a week to allow for the majority of the male students a chance rest and recuperate. To the relief of many students, with the noticeably exception of Sasagawa Ryohei, and the extreme relief of one Sawada Tsunayoshi, the bodaoshi event was banned from future Namimori Middle sports festivals.

* * *

Omake –

**Haru's HaruHaru Interview - part 2**

**Haru **– Welcome everyone to Haru's HaruHaru interview. Once again our guest this time is Ayanami Tatsuya-kun the horrible person that set nurses on me before.

**Tatsuya** – Y'know if you keep calling me horrible I'm not going to do the interview…

**Tsuna** – D-don't fight you two and Haru, please don't say things like that.

**Yamamoto** – (_Smiles_) Now, now Tatsuya it's all right isn't it?

**Haru** – Hmph! Fine… Let's start with your height and weight.

**Tatsuya** – (_Rolls eyes_) Let's see now… I think I'm 169 cm's tall and I weighted 38kg last time I checked

**Haru** – Hahi!? You weigh less than Haru!

**Tatsuya** – (_eyes narrow_) It's not my fault your fat!

**Haru** – Haru's not fat!

**Yamamoto **– (_Looks concerned_) that's not a healthy weight… you should eat more. I know! I'll treat you to sushi! (_Drags Tatsuya off_)

**Haru** – Hahi!? What about the interview!?

**Tsuna** – Let's finish the interview first before you go.

_(Yamamoto let's go of Tatsuya)_

**Yamamoto **_– _Ahaha! (_Rubs back of head_) sorry I forgot!

**Tatsuya** – (_Rolls eyes_) Fine what else do you want to know?

**Haru** – What's you birth date and blood type?

**Tatsuya **– I was born on the 28th of August and my blood type is ah… I don't know (_Rubs back of h_ead).

**Haru** – You don't know your blood type?

**Tatsuya **– (_ignores her_) anything else?

**Haru** – Okay, okay! Last question, I think everyone wants to know why you where those bandages.

**Tatsuya -** ... Cause I want to?

**Haru –** Haru knows you're hiding something! (_Starts cornering Tatsuya_) I know you have big lips! Acne problems! Warts! Thick fuzzy eyebrows! (_She goes on and on_)

**Tatsuya –** Ah! Is that the sound of Gokudera bullying Lambo I hear?

**Haru –** Where!? (_Rolls up sleeves and runs out the room_)

**Tsuna –** I... didn't hear anything...

**Yamamoto –** Neither did I...

**Tatsuya –** Shh... Let's run before she comes back!

(_On their way out_)

**Yamamoto –** So Tatsuya...? Is that really why you wear bandages...?

_Tatsuya had to hold back an urge to hurt the innocently smiling boy..._

Well heres the fifth chapter.

* * *

For those that care I apologise for the long delay, I was busy doing... stuff.

Feel free to review, flame and stuff


	6. Ch 6: All for One! and one for Cake!

**Disclaimer - **Despite my numerous attempts at extortion and blackmail, Amano Akira still owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _for now anyway... _

_**Warning – **__The author cannot and will not be accountable for any such blindness, nauseousness, seizures, death, or other such maladies caused by the oocness in this fic, read at your own peril. You have been warned..._

A/N : I can't believe I keep forgetting to do this. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and put this story on their alerts. I really appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 6 **– All for One! and one for Cake!

* * *

It was several months after the sports festival; the students of Namimori middle had finished their end of term examinations and were now free to enjoy their winter break.

Four boys stood idly in front of a karaoke place, not quite sure what to do. One of the boys was a spiky haired brunet of small stature, who was rubbing his hands together in an attempt to keep them warm. Another was tall with short, dark spiky hair; he had an open friendly face that was currently set in an awkward smile. The third in the group was a scowling silvery hair boy who kept glaring angrily over at their last member, a lean boy strangely wrapped entirely in bandages, except for a naked strip around his eyes where blue-black hair stuck out and hid his eyes in shadows.

"This is all you're fault!" the silver haired boy suddenly growled at the bandaged boy.

"What? You're the genius who decided to throw around dynamite!" the other boy responded angrily.

"You were hurting my ears with your wailing!"

"Hey, I had to sit through you're crap singing, the least you could do was sit through mine!"

The brunet exchanged looks with the spiky haired boy. These two just couldn't get along together. Secretly though, he agreed that Gokudera was probably a little too dynamite happy, and Tatsuya? Well… probably the worst singing he had ever heard... if you called wailing in a microphone singing. People in the adjacent rooms were complaining despite the sound proof rooms. Probably as a good mixture of both they had been kicked out of the karaoke place and the owner hinted that never under any circumstances were they to return.

"Now now." the spiky haired boy interjected, stepping in between the two feuding boys before they started brawling. "Let's not fight about it. The let bygones be bygones"

Tatsuya too was use to the scenario; it had happened so many times before that it was getting a bit repetitive. So he decided to stop. It just wouldn't be worth it. After all when Yamamoto intervened it wouldn't be too long before Tsuna entered the argument as well, calming down Gokudera.

"Fine," Said the bandaged boy in a resign voice.

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief, glad that the incident had ended without a bombing. Glancing up at the silvery haired boy he could see the fire still burning in his eyes, his self proclaimed right-hand man still wanted a fight. Looking for a subject to distract the boy he remembered that Reborn wanted him to ask them something.

"Um, are you guys doing anything tomorrow?" The other boy's looked up at the brunet.

Tsuna's fixed his gaze on the ground. "It's just Reborn told me ask you to see if you were free tomorrow. He wanted us to go somewhere with Dino-san."

"Sure, it's not like I'm doing anything tomorrow." Yamamoto told him, a smile on his face.

"I-if the tenth and Reborn-san wants me to, I'll go anywhere, even if it means going with that bucking bronco and the stupid baseball idiot!" Gokudera replied passionately. Tatsuya rolled his eyes.

Tsuna restrained himself from sighing. He had hoped that they would be too busy to come. After all if his tutor had organised it, it was probably going to be dangerous and not going to be fun, at least not for anyone but Reborn.

The small brunette turned to the bandaged boy. "How about you Tatsuya-kun?" he asked.

"Sorry," said the bandaged boy, in truth he wasn't, he had had his share of Reborn planned experiences too after all.

"Kyoko-chan invited me to go somewhere with her tomorrow." He continued. He looked to see what kind of reaction this comment would get from the brunet. It was common knowledge in their classroom that Tsuna had a large crush on Kyoko. In fact the only people who didn't seem aware of it were Kyoko herself, the surprisingly dense Yamamoto and the silver-haired idiot, who for not realising this failed as a right-hand man in Tatsuya's opinion.

The look on Tsuna's face didn't disappoint.

* * *

It was early in the morning, the still rising sun basking the town of Namimori in its gentle light… Okay I lied. First of it was mid-winter so dark storm clouds stretched over the town. Secondly it was early in the afternoon so the sun had just about finished rising.

Two teenage girls sat on a bench in one of Namimori's many playgrounds. They watched two small children playing together on the swings. One was a small Chinese girl dressed in red with her hair tied up in a plait. The other child was a small Caucasian boy with an afro, who, strangely enough was dressed up as a cow. His clothing consisted of a cow spotted one-piece with a tail attached to the bottom, and a pair of horns.

One of the girls, one with black hair tied up in a long ponytail, pulled up the sleeve of her pink jacket and looked at her watch.

"Hahi! He's really late-desu!" exclaimed the girl, who will now be referred to as Haru.

The other girl, a warmly garbed brunette just smiled and said, "Don't worry Haru-chan we have plenty of time left." This comment might not have actually been true as they didn't actually know how long it would take to get to their destination, as neither had been there before.

They chatted about random miscellaneous things for several more minutes, before finally the person they were waiting for arrived. They gaped as they saw him.

Tatsuya was wearing a large backpack, with two rolled up tents attached to it. The pack was filled with canned food, change of clothes and other such stuff, or so he told them when asked. The tents were for just in case, and he finished by telling them that it was good to go prepared.

"After all," the bandaged boy told them. "Anything could happen up there, and I don't want to take any chances."

* * *

It was getting boring. While Tatsuya admitted that the evergreen forest of Namimori was beautiful and all, there were only so many times you could go "Ooo! Look at the pretty tree" before it started getting annoying. He gave the perpetrators a sideways glance, and yep, Haru and Lambo were indeed admiring another tree, a large oak. They weren't making much progress. This was especially annoying since Haru had been the one complaining that it would be Tatsuya with his large backpack that would slow them down.

He glanced at Kyoko and I-pin who were patiently waiting for the other two. It wasn't like they could get anywhere anyway; Haru had the map to their destination, and she wouldn't even let him see it.

Yesterday, before the whole karaoke incident, Kyoko had called and told him about an advertisement that she and the dark haired girl found about some specialty cake shop deep in the Namimori Mountains. Since she considered him a fellow cake lover she had invited him to join them, and he came, the cake was meant to awesome after all, though now that he thought about it he hadn't actually read the article yet. Well it would give him something to do while the others were busy admiring trees. He went up to Kyoko and asked if she had a copy on her. She told him she did and after rummaging through her pockets she brought out a neatly copy that had been neatly folded.

Getting what he wanted he walked further ahead to a fallen log and sat down to read. Apparently the cake was meant to be one hundred percent organic and made with ingredients found only deep in the Namimori Mountains, hence the store's location.

He was only half way through the article when screams erupted from behind him, breaking his concentration. Turning around to yell at the noise makers he instead found himself confused by their odd movements. The others were running wildly around, hands waving about as if they were swatting something away. It was difficult to make out, but in the midst of all their screaming he thought he could make out a buzzing sound. They were getting chased by bees, he realized after a few moments. After this realisation another hit him almost immediately. They were getting chased bees and they were running... straight towards... him.

"D-Don't come over here!" The dark haired boy yelled, leaping of the log. He knew that being covered mostly in bandages meant that he was probably the safest of them all, but since he didn't fully bandaged himself up anymore his eyes were now vulnerable. He didn't want to risk it.

* * *

Tatsuya was afraid of what he had just heard, so he asked her to repeat what she had just said. He hadn't misheard. Haru had indeed just confessed to dropping their map in the bee panic. They had all ran blindly in the panic and were lucky enough to have ended up at the same clearing as each other. The drawback was that they had just wandered off the trail they were following and were now complete and utterly lost. The Namimori Mountains didn't have any cell reception either.

"So Haru lost the map, that's fine right? Didn't you guys make a copy or something?" he asked hopefully. Surely they had enough sense to bring a spare right?

They hadn't.

"Okay! So... so what do you guys think we should do now?" Tatsuya asked, hoping that they had some ideas on how to get out of the mess.

They didn't.

The dark haired boy sighed, his shoulders slumped in defeat. A map was one thing he didn't have, he hadn't forgotten it. It was just that no store he went to had a map of the Namimori Mountain's. He had tried the internet but strangely the search results only showed up anime fan sites and fan fiction for the popular series "Great Yakuza Teacher, Rebirth."

He sighed again. "Okay we're lost and have no way home. I brought enough food to last about a week or so if we ration it. Fresh water should be easy to find, and if we do run out of food... well this _is_ a forest after all. So what do we do now? Do you want to light a fire and wait to be rescued or do guys think that we should try to find our way back?"

"Lambo-san knows the way!" announced the little cow-like boy, suddenly. Tatsuya rolled his eyes towards upwards.

"How would you know the way?" he asked, his tone was weary. After six months he knew what a handful Lambo was. Wherever there was Lambo, trouble was never too far behind. The boy had been the reason they were lost in the first place, it was he had who provoked the bee attack. Plus if he did know the way back why hadn't he mentioned it before?

"L-Lambo-san knows!" he yelled again. Then before anyone could stop him he ran off into the surrounding wilderness.

"Lambo stop!" I-pin ran after her playmate. She was closely followed by Haru and Kyoko. Sighing to himself once again Tatsuya set of after them. Coming on this trip had been one huge mistake. He would have been better off going with Reborn; if he had, he doubted that his head would hurt as much as it did now.

They found Lambo stuck in the middle of a giant spider web, getting preyed on by a gigantic two metre spider. Tatsuya was reluctant to get close to the web; he was deathly scared of spiders, especially ones bigger than him. Haru and Kyoko were similarly incapacitated and in the end it was up to I-pin to rescue the cow brat, using her fearsome Chinese kenpo no less.

Chasing Lambo had gotten them even further lost. They had no idea how to get back to the clearing...

(_I take too many... break__**s**_)

"Lambo-sans hungry!" announced the little cow as he absentmindedly picked his nose.

"Too bad we need to ration out the food, anyway you just ate!" Tatsuya told him irritably.

"But Lambo-san's hungry!" the kid began to roll around in the dirt. Lambo was really wearing down Tatsuya's patience. Anymore and he wouldn't be responsible for what would happen next.

Kyoko walked up to the boy, lifted him of the ground and into a comforting hold. She turned to Tatsuya and said to the dark haired boy, "Don't worry Tatsuya-kun, Lambo-san can have some of my food."

"He can have some of mine too," chirped in Haru, who was carrying a sleeping I-pin.

Tatsuya was about to protest when he thought better against it. Reluctantly he got some food for Lambo, who without even giving thanks to him or the girls ate it all up, and promptly demanded more. They were spoiling the boy way too much.

After debating about it the girls decided that it would be a good idea to continue wandering around the deep mountain forest in the hoped that they would get lucky and find the way out. Tatsuya had been against the idea, but he had been outvoted and the rules of majority rules dictated that he had no choice but to obey their choice. In his eyes they were digging their own grave. When rescuers finally came all that would be left for them to find would be their moss covered bones. Tatsuya as you could see was a bit of a pessimist.

Everyone was tired from the walking and the strain of wearing the heavy pack was starting to wear the down the bandaged boy. It was decide that they would take a little break to recuperate before they started off again. With a groan of relief Tatsuya took off his backpack, sat down against a mossy tree, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He awoke to the sound of screaming, and buzzing. Still half asleep he turned to look at the source of the noise. The sight fully woke him up. Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko and Haru were once again running. From what you ask? From the giant swarm of bees behind them, and once again they were heading his way. Why oh why, did they always have to run towards him!

"G-Get away!" He yelled, as he jumped to his feet, grabbed his backpack and ran blindly away from them. All for of them ran blindly too much in a panic to care where they were going. Suddenly there was a sudden break in the trees and as soon as they stepped out of the tree line. They fell, right of the edge of a cliff.

_

* * *

_

The bandaged boy was the first to regain consciousness. After brushing dirt of himself he checked that the others were okay and then proceeded to look up at the cliff they had just dropped from. Seeing the steepness he wondered how they had managed to survive with almost no injuries. Around him the others were beginning to regain consciousness.

"Are you guys okay?" asked the bandaged boy, concerned.

"I-I'm fine Tatsuya-kun," Kyoko told him, her voice was quiet.

"M-me too-desu," groaned Haru.

"I-pin fine!" stated the little Chinese girl.

"L-Lambo-san's… L-Lambo-san's not fine!" Then the little cow began to bawl his eyes out. It took a while for Haru and Kyoko to console him, the method involved using some of Tatsuya's precious rations. It took considerably less time for I-pin to tell Tatsuya the reason for the bee attack, the reason being Lambo, again. The boy gazed at the little troublemaker; he just wouldn't learn his lesson.

"Lambo-san needs to go…" The cow told the bandaged boy after he had finished whimpering.

"Go where?" asked Tatsuya.

"Toilet."

"Well there aren't any toilets around here. Just go behind a tree and don't wander off!"A part of Tatsuya half hoped that the boy would wander off. It would make things a lot easier for the people left behind. He sighed; he knew that if the brat wandered off they would spend the rest of the day looking for him.

"Gyupyahhh!" came a terrified cry from the trees, Lambo's cry. Sure enough the little cow came running towards them, pants still down, showing his little package to the world.

_What now_? The dark haired boy silently asked.

Haru and Kyoko rushed towards the boy. "What's wrong Lambo?" they asked in unison.

"B-bears," he gestured towards the direction he had come running from, hands quivering in apparent fear. "T-they were s-spinning..."

Tatsuya rolled his eyes; this was starting to get ridiculous, but deep down something inside told him that Lambo wasn't lying this time.

"Don't bears go to sleep this time of year?" His voice was gentle. "Maybe you were just seeing things."

"Lambo seeing things!" agreed I-pin.

"Lambo-san's not seeing things. There are spinning bears!" was Lambo's vehement reply.

Wanting to head of the argument Tatsuya decided to go check, and after pulling back up his pants Lambo decide to go too. Tatsuya took the back pack with him; after all they needed it and he didn't want to lose it. Leaving the three girls behind the two boys headed into the tree line.

_

* * *

_

"D-don't stop! Keep running" screamed Tatsuya as he saw the two girls ahead of him begin to slow down; his voice was full of panic. Lambo had been right after all, there were bears in the woods, six of them, and now they were chasing the group. All because of one very stupid person, and no it wasn't Lambo this time. The person was, in fact, Tatsuya himself.

As soon as they went into the trees He and Lambo saw them. Lambo was wrong, the bears weren't just spinning, they were pirouetting, dancing – one even had a tutu on. It was such a sight that Tatsuya had gotten out the camera he had packed – luckily it didn't break in the fall – and taken a picture... with the flash on. Alerting the bears to their presence and enraging them. So now – still twirling all the while – the bears were chasing them. Probably the second stupidest mistake of the day and it had been Tatsuya's fault! The only bright side that he could see in the situation was that they were lucky that the bears were still pirouetting. If they hadn't been... well let's say the girls and Lambo would be long gone by now. Tatsuya could have easily outrun the bears by himself, but he didn't want their deaths to be on him anymore than it already was.

"H-Haru's tired," panted the long haired girl, as once again she began to slow down.

"M-me too!" agreed the brunette." I-I don't think I can run anymore Tatsuya-kun," there was a hint of sadness in her voice. Both girls collapsed.

"Tch," it looked like he had no choice now. He halted to a stop. "I-pin use your gyoza-ken on them, but don't get close!" he told the little girl.

Lambo use you're gren-"he stopped and thought about it for a split second. "_Don't_ use you're grenades! We don't want to start a forest fire as well now!" Lambo, in the midst of pulling grenades out of his hair looked disappointed. I-pin, thankfully obeyed without argument. Bringing out one of her special buns, she proceeded to keep the bears at bay, blasting them with her stinky powers. Lambo helped by throwing rocks he found of the ground.

The bandaged boy knew that it wouldn't be too long before the bears got past the girl, so he hastened to do what he had to do. Kneeling on the ground he opened his pack and dumped a number of items out, toilet paper, some of the heavier canned food and other less useful items. Finally he got rid of the tents. With the bag considerably lighter now. He stood up called for I-pin and Lambo to get on his back, kicked some of the discarded items at the bears, and finally with the some effort picked up the surprised looking Haru and Kyoko and slung them over his shoulders. God they were heavy! Then taking a deep breath he gathered his strength and ran. He wouldn't be able to run like this for long but that didn't matter too much. His goal was a simple one to get as much distance between them and the bears as possible before he collapsed from exhaustion. If there was one thing that Tatsuya was confident in it was his speed.

* * *

The boy sat inside the entrance of the cave massaging his aching legs. The sky was starting to get darker now, night was about to fall. It was hard to believe that this happened all in one day. He gazed at the figures nearby, stopping to stare at a beautiful rose-haired woman. They had finally gotten lucky today, they had found Bianchi, who, whilst looking for rare ingredients for her cooking had also gotten lost for three days now – not that she was aware that she was lost; instead she contributed it to the forest being '_funny_'. He had actually been meaning to ask her what she had been living off. The half of the food that Tatsuya had brought had been discarded, and he wanted to know.

With a grunt of exertion, he picked himself up, using the wall for support. With wobbly feet he walked towards the woman to ask his question.

"Poisonous mushrooms, poisonous mushrooms and some extremely poisonous mushrooms," she replied when asked.

"Tatsuya-kun!" called out Kyoko. "We caught a lot of grasshoppers for dinner; could you build us a fire? We're going to fry them up!"

Tatsuya turned to Bianchi, "So... what were my options again?"

(Break)

It was actually quite comfortable in the cave, thought Tatsuya. He had taken a nap and woken up all alone. There seemed to quite a commotion outside, he could have sworn he just heard Yamamoto's and Gokudera's voice just now.

_Bang! _

There was a loud explosion, shaking the cave floor and causing the boy to sit up abruptly in shock. Before he could go outside to look something small, hard and ticking hit him in the side of the head. Looking at it he found himself staring at... one of Lambo's grenades! Reacting quickly he tried to throw it away, but it was too late. It exploded in midair, and Tatsuya could only watch as the cave ceiling began to fall down on him. The explosion had also blocked the entrance. At least he still had his pack that was good right?

Tatsuya was glad that he had packed about a month's worth of bandages in there. If he survived, he would actually need them.

* * *

Once again running Tsuna and the other's found themselves running for their lives from Dino's now giant pet turtle Enzio. This time however they were joined by Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, I-pin and Lambo. Glancing at Kyoko he noticed that she had a puzzled look on her face as she ran.

"W-what's w-wrong Kyoko-chan?" he managed to huff out.

"I'I don't know, I-I think we forgot something important in the cave."

Well whatever it was it was long gone now, Lambo had seen to that, Tsuna thought grimly. There was a sudden gasp from behind and Kyoko stopped running.

Giving the giant turtle behind them a look to make sure that it was still far enough away, Tsuna, and soon after the others stopped as well. They all looked at Kyoko.

Her face had drained of all colours, and her eyes were wide and filled with fear, she had a hand covering her mouth. "I-I remember! T-Tatsuya-kun was in that cave!"

* * *

A/N :

Well this is the sixth chapter hope you enjoyed it.

Only a few more of these before we finally get to the Mukurou Arc. I'm really looking forward to it.

As always feel free to review, flame or criticise.

Constructive criticism is always welcome as it'll help me become a better writer in the long run.


	7. Ch 7: Rank Me!

_**Warning – **__The author cannot and will not be accountable for any such blindness, nauseousness, seizures, death, or other such maladies caused by the oocness in this fic, read at your own peril. You have been warned..._

* * *

**Chapter 7 -** Rank Me!

* * *

This place never changes…

The boy stood alone in a grassy clearing in Namimori Forest, gazing fondly at the solitary oak that stood at its centre, his eyes soft and his mouth set in a melancholic smile. He watched as the fireflies weaved between its branches, the only light in the darkness of the moonless night.

He caressed the tree gently. This place filled him with a feeling of nostalgia. All the hours he had spent here as a kid, all the fun, all the memories... It was the place that _they_ spent together, a place that no one but them knew about... It was their secret place...

Running, jumping, catching fireflies, and sometimes just talking, this was their place to do it. The boy glanced down at a wooden grave-marker he himself had placed in between the roots of the oak; his mouth trembled but did not lose its smile.

All the fun this place held had died when he died... on that horrible night so many years ago... The boy could still vividly hear the gunshot and he could see his friend's face as he fell, a gentle smile on his face, his eyes soft and filled with unfathomable sadness. His right-hand stretched out in front of him. The boy had ran... ran with all that he could to take hold of that hand. But it was too late...

That was the last time the boy saw his friend alive...

The funeral held one of his worst memories. He could still remember that procession of strangers lined up before the coffin, garbed in all in black.

"He was so young..." they would murmur before bursting into tears.

Finally it was his turn to look into that small child-sized coffin. There he lay; his eyes closed, his face showed no signs of the white pallor of death, instead it appeared deceptively vibrant and full of life. His lips still held a hint of the smile he always wore in life. It looked like he was merely asleep.

He remembered sitting down with his dad, eyes filled with hope as he stared at his friend. Hoping that any moment now he would wake up and they could go back to their spot in the woods.

He never did...

Throughout the funeral he hadn't shed a tear... at least not until they began to close the black lacquered lid of the coffin. He remembered running shouting for them to stop and telling them that his friend was just asleep. He remembered them stopping him, the sorrow in their eyes. He remembered his father pulling him back into an embrace. He remembered his fathers' comforting smell as he held him against himself... He remembered... crying...

The grave-marker held no body beneath it. He knew that his friend would have hated having to sleep in the dull cemetery. He would rather lie in their secret spot in the woods, beneath the oak, in the place where the fireflies flew...

Even a grave-marker with nothing beneath it was better than nothing...

The boy smiled sadly with tear-filled eyes. Yes. Even after a year, this place never changes...

-X-

"Wow~" Tatsuya said in awe. Everything in Tsuna's room was floating. Books, Tsuna's clothing, Tsuna himself (_Tatsuya laughed at this_), and basically all other light weighted things in the room. Tatsuya -who weighed less than Tsuna- didn't float as he was wearing his (_back-breakingly heavy_) backpack.

The one responsible for this phenomenon stood in the centre of the room, his eyes were glazed and filled with imagery of stars and galaxies, an oversized book in his hands. His name was Fuuta, a new member of Tsuna's ever increasing _family_. The small brown haired boy was seemingly unaffected by his own powers of anti-gravity.

According to the demonically evil Reborn, Fuuta was a highly sought after ranker. He held within himself the ability to rank just about anything.

"What did you want me to rank Tatsu-nii?" he asked with a voice that was strangely distant.

"Umm..." Tatsuya thought about it for a moment. "Do I rank number one in anything?"

The boy's eyes became even more distant, and then he nodded. "Tatsu-nii is ranked number one as the person who's most likely to die a slow and extremely painful death..."

Tatsuya blanched, this... wasn't what he wanted to know.

"-Tatsu-nii also ranks highest in those who would become slightly corrupt if they got the chance. You also have the highest rank in the 'broken into the most houses' category, with a number of two-thousand-seven-hundred-and-eighty..."

The other boy tilted his head, eyes furrowed in thought. It sounded about right... he had personally stopped counting at two-hundred. As for the other ranking, Tatsuya –and Fuuta- had no idea what slightly corrupted meant.

"-You also have the worst luck, higher than Tsuna-nii's," Fuuta went on, "you rank number one in most likely to not live past the age of twenty-five and yo-"

"Don't I have a rank in something more... positive...?" Tatsuya cut in. Fuuta's rankings were meant to be one-hundred percent accurate; if that were true... it didn't bode well for his future...

After a few moments –of conversing with the ranking star- Fuuta nodded. "Tatsuya-nii is the most unlikely to die in the next three minutes..."

This wasn't exactly what Tatsuya meant when he said positive...

"I-I guess that's kinda good... right?"

-X-

-That has the biggest crush o-"

"W-Wait, don't rank that!" Tatsuya shouted, his face turning red –_not_ _that you would notice_.

"Eh? Why not?" Fuuta asked, snapping out of ranking mode. Both boys ignored Tsuna falling back onto his bed... then bouncing off... landing face first with a thud onto the hard floor.

"Cos it's personal..."

"B-but..." Fuuta began. He wanted the ranking for his book, especially since it was a number one ranking. A glare from Tatsuya was enough to stop the small brunet boy.

"Ow~ my face..." Tsuna got up slowly, a hand rubbing his aching face. He turned and saw Tatsuya and Fuuta. He stared at the bandaged boy. The boy stared back. Tsuna looked at the time (_7:13 am_) and went back to staring at Tatsuya. Tatsuya gave him a small wave. Tsuna rubbed his eyes and checked the time once more. No change.

"T-Tatsuya-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Is the time right?"

Tatsuya brought out his phone and checked the time on it," mines a minute slower but yeah the times right."

"Then w-what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"I-I was getting ranked..." he pointed unnecessarily at Fuuta.

Tsuna looked back towards his alarm clock. "At seven in the morning!" he asked incredulously.

"It was actually half-past six when I got here ..."

"Did Mum let you in?" he asked. Tatsuya shook his head.

"Reborn?" Again the boy shook his head.

"Fuuta?"

"It wasn't me Tsuna-nii," the small boy told the brunet, "and Lambo and I-Pin are both still in bed."

"How'd you get in then?" Tsuna finally asked the bandaged boy, who turned his head away and muttered something under his breath.

"Pardon?"

Tatsuya sighed and looked Tsuna in the eyes, "I _said_... you need a better lock on your door..."

There was silence as Tsuna gave Tatsuya a confused look.

"So you're saying that..."

The other boy sighed. "I picked the lock," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Eh...? EHHHHHHHHHH?"

-X-

Tsuna shivered, rubbed his hands together in a futile attempt to warm them. It was cold outside; even through his thick jacket he could feel the chill of the cold winter breeze. He glanced ahead at Reborn, I-pin and Lambo, who were walking ahead none of them, seemed to feel anything.

It was nine in the morning, an absurdly early time to get up on a Sunday morning –in Tsuna's opinion. Tsuna was tired from lack of sleep because of Reborn forcing him to study till late into the night and Fuuta's early rising. His body hurt and bruised all over from the demonic baby's punishments for getting answers on his maths questions wrong, and his face hurt from the fall this morning, and now here he was trudging through the thick snow, enduring the bitter cold just to go to school, and all because the kids wanted to play in the snow because apparently, the snow in Tsuna's yard wasn't good enough for them. Reborn had refused to let him go back to his nice warm bed, since he was already up. To make matters worst, the Spartan tutor and Lambo had eaten all of his breakfast (_like always_), so he didn't even have he comfort of a nice warm meal in his stomach.

He sighed, watching as the steam from his mouth billowed away, it was sad to say, but this was one of his better mornings. He clutched his growling stomach; the hunger wouldn't have been so bad if Reborn hadn't eaten his dinner yesterday as well…

"Takoyaki?" asked a voice, snapping Tsuna out of his self pitying thoughts and surprising him enough to make him squeal.

"Tatsuya-kun?" he asked when he calmed down. The other boy had an ability to walk completely noiselessly sometimes making it appear as if he just came out of nowhere, it always managed to freak Tsuna out.

"Yep! So… do you want any?"

In front of him a bandaged hand help a clear container holding takoyaki balls. Even with the container closed he could smell the delicious fragrance of the fried octopus balls, and he could feel the heat still emitting from them, they were freshly made. Tsuna drooled and his stomach began to rumble.

"Here take them," Tatsuya laughed, "as an apology for intruding this morning."

"Tatsuya-kun…" Tsuna took the takoyaki balls gratefully.

"If you want more I still have a few containers left," he gestured at a plastic bag in his other hand.

Tsuna took a bite of the first octopus ball, savouring its warmth and the rich flavour from its sauce.

"Do you guys want some?" he called out to the three walking ahead of them. Tsuna watched as the boy rushed to hand them a container each.

"How'd you get back so quickly?" the brunet asked the dark-haired boy. Tatsuya had gone home to drop of his backpack after Fuuta had refused to help him (_sorta_) cheat on his maths work using his ranking abilities. That was fifteen minutes ago.

"I ran," was his simple response.

"Do you live nearby?"

"Not particularly."

Tsuna sighed; sometimes it was hard to get information out of his friend. Now that he thought about it he really didn't know much about Tatsuya at all, the boy barely talked about himself afterall. He had some weird habits (_breaking and entering_) and a bit of a cruel streak – he still shuddered when he thought about what had happened to Moretti - but asides from them there was little else Tsuna knew. His appearance and even his emotions were hidden away behind the bandages, though lately Tsuna had gotten better at figuring out what the boy was feeling through his eyes.

"Wanna have a snowball fight?" Tatsuya asked suddenly, casually stretching his arms back.

Tsuna, in the middle of a chewing a takoyaki ball responded with a shrug.

"I don't mind," he said after he swallowed it.

"I've always wanted to have one..." he murmured. Tsuna thought he detected a hint of sadness and longing in his tone.

Tatsuya turned around and faced Fuuta who was trailing behind everyone."Hey Fuuta! Wanna build a snowman with me?" he called out to the boy.

"Yep! Let's have a snowman building competition and I can rank the biggest snowman!" Fuuta yelled back as he dashed forward, his voice full of enthusiasm.

Tsuna smiled, maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

-X-

"Stop hitting me asshole!" Gokudera screamed as yet another one of Tatsuya's snowballs hit him, despite them being on the same team.

"Sorry my hand slipped," Tatsuya replied unconvincingly. They were at the school and Yamamoto, Gokudera, Dino, and Ryohei had joined them. As Tatsuya had hoped they were now having a snowball fight. Reborn had split them up into two teams, Tatsuya's team consisted of Ryohei, Gokudera, Dino, and Lambo (_who had fallen asleep_). Tsuna's team consisted of him, Yamamoto, I-Pin and Fuuta. Tatsuya wished he was on the other team. Strangely enough every time he threw his snowballs they only seemed to hit Gokudera or flew towards Reborn (_bastard kept dodging_).

The purpose of the game was to get Leon – who had transformed into a shining green ball- from the ice pillar in between the bases of the two teams. The game was currently on a stalemate, Ryohei –like an idiot- had rushed forward without any snowballs and was now defending himself from an onslaught of snowballs from Yamamoto, who was assisted by Fuuta and Tsuna.

"I-Pin!" Tsuna shouted as the small Chinese girl leapt from behind their barricade and made a mad dash for the green ball.

"Sorry!" shouted Dino,"but you can't have Leon!" the blond grabbed a premade snowball and threw it, hitting –with perfect accuracy- Tatsuya on the side of the head. Strange considering the boy was crouching behind him at the time.

"Where the hell are you throwing it!" asked an astounded Gokudera.

"This is part of the reason why I wanted to be on the other team..." Tatsuya muttered at the same time, brushing snow of off his head.

"Tch, you're all useless!" Gokudera stood up and threw several snowballs in rapid succession. Before they could land however, the balls burst in midair.

The game paused as everyone gaped in amazement and shock. Except Tatsuya who decided at this opportune moment to throw balls at I-Pin, who was posing with a gyoza bun in hand, and who was also the reason for what happened to Gokudera's balls. Tatsuya's balls didn't fare much better.

"Heh, what an elegant kid," said Dino with a grin. Gokudera screamed something at him. Tatsuya didn't here as he was busy watching the other team, their expressions had turned from that of triumph into looks of disgust.

At this moment Ryohei took his chance to continue forward. "Your artillery is too light! The shining ball is mine!" he shouted. Then to everyone's surprise he was consumed in an explosion.

"It's me tenth..." Gokudera stood up, hair waving dramatically from the wind created by the explosion, a stick of dynamite clutched in his hand, and a cigarette in his mouth (_Tatsuya could have sworn he got rid of all of those_). "My spy work is done, so I'll return to your side."

"Hey you can't do that!" protested the bandaged boy. If he had known that switching was allowed he would have done it ages ago.

"Watch me!" Gokudera went to move, but Tatsuya leapt onto his back, one arm wrapped tightly around his throat.

"Better yet!" he cried as he leapt onto the silver haired boy, "I'll stop you!"

The two boys fell onto the ground and began to wrestle each other.

"Protect the boss!" yelled three voices. From the ground near the two fighting boys, three suited men erupted. It was Dino's subordinates.

"E-even if t-this is a g-game, we c-can't let the boss l-lose..." chattered henchmen number one who will now be referred to as Romario.

Dino was as shocked as Tsuna and the rest. Tatsuya thought that all three henchmen –one through to three- were complete idiots.

-X-

"Do you understand the feelings of those who aren't invited?" Bianchi's eyes began to tear up.

"A-Are you sulking! " Tsuna asked her, he was shocked at her childish behaviour.

"The kids are siding with Bianchi probably because she hypnotised them with her poison cooking," Dino guessed, his voice solemn. With the addition of his subordinates Dino had become a lot more reliable, stopping a barrage of dynamite that Gokudera -who had finally gotten Tatsuya off of him- threw as well as knocking away I-Pin, using only his whip.

"You're wrong Dino..." Bianchi stated flatly, "It was pure threatening..."

Tatsuya chuckled at this and Yamamoto laughed too, but they were the only one, the others were giving Bianchi looks one would normally give to a poisonous snake or spider, a look full of fear.

After he had stopped laughing Tatsuya sidled up to Bianchi. "Hey can I join your team?" he asked.

She gave him an appraising look before replying, "I didn't bring any food."

"I... didn't ask for food... Wait do you think I'm some kinda pig or something?"

"Then why else do you want to join?"

"Too make the teams even." That was partly true, the main reason however was that he just wanted to throw snowballs at Gokudera. Plus... you never know when Dino would lose his subordinates and, if Tatsuya was on his team then, he'd probably get whipped... again. His face hadn't fully recovered from the last time Dino had whipped him several weeks back when they were lost in the mountainous forest of Namimori.

"Fine then," she turned towards the others and announced, "From now on we are team Poison-cow Chinese Cuisine with bandages!"

"You don't have to add the bandages part..." Tatsuya was kinda annoyed that bandages were his most recognisable trait. He had um... nice eyes, right?

Bianchi shrugged, "Fine then. We're now once again team Poison-cow Chinese Cuisine!"

It was then that Reborn decided to tell them the altered rule of the game, with Bianchi swooning and blushing at everything he said.

-X-

Tatsuya leapt behind his team's barricade as bullets came flying his way. This match was becoming way more dangerous than the snowball fight he had envisioned. His team – excluding himself- were throwing Bianchi's poisonous snowballs at the other teams. Dino's team were sampling shooting bullets, claiming that they were snowballs. Gokudera on Tsuna's team was throwing dynamite while Fuuta used his ranking to make a snow shield around himself and Tsuna. Tatsuya just huddled himself into as small a ball as possible and prayed that he wouldn't get killed.

Several people had already been knocked out of the game, from Dino's team there was Ryohei who had been knocked out by Gokudera from in the first match and henchman number three (_Ivan_) who had been the first to receive a poisonous snowball in the mouth. Seconds before, henchman number two (_Bono_) and Lambo had been knocked out of the game by Gokudera's over excessive usage of dynamite.

Tatsuya took a deep breath, gathered his courage and made a mad dash for the school building. Whilst he still wanted to play, he would rather do it from a safer place, the school's roof to be exact. Everybody was too busy to notice him go. Except for Reborn of course, but that was only because he had mad spying skills, and eyes at the back of his head (_he doesn't have eyes on the back of his head_).

-X-

Hibari ignored the loud explosion behind him as he walked into the school, if the herbivores damaged his school they would pay, but now he had more urgent matters to attend to. The door had been left wide open and unlocked when he walked in, and wet footprints led from the entrance up to the stairs leading to the second floor. Nobody was allowed to be at the school during Sundays or public holidays, except for Hibari of course, and occasionally the school principal, but only if Hibari deemed his reason important. Even the janitors and groundsmen weren't allowed here on those days, they had made too much noise too many times.

The raven-haired boys' eyes narrowed, someone had broken into his school without permission. Whoever it was... they would be bitten to death...

-X-

Tatsuya watched as Enzio – Dino's pet sponge turtle- collapsed on top of Gokudera, I-Pin, Bianchi, henchman number one... I mean Romario, and Fuuta, effectively knocking them all out of the game. Dino and Yamamoto had become trapped in a giant snowball, courtesy of Tatsuya who had been launching them of the roof. Only Tsuna was left to catch the car-formed Leon, which was there goal.

He watched as the green chameleon car thingy was caught by Hibari and as Tsuna grabbed something and used it as a shield to put between him and the hawk-eyed boy. The disciplinarian and brunet exchanged a few words that Tatsuya couldn't make out due to distance, before throwing Leon away and walking towards the school. He only stopped to gesture at the giant sleeping turtle.

He watched as Tsuna shoulders sagged in relief with the other boys' passing. Only to panic again when he saw what he had been using as a shield, something red with an egg shaped object at the top. It was hard to make out.

Tsuna dashed about frantically for a couple of seconds before throwing the egg-like thing up into the air. But it was too late...

Tatsuya covered his ears as a loud explosion resounded throughout the air, his eyes closed tightly shut to block out the light. When Tatsuya looked down again, none of his friends were visible. Except for Reborn who Tatsuya could see flying away with Leon, but he didn't count as a friend. The explosion had caused all of them to be buried by snow.

"Oh~ shit..." Tatsuya muttered as he realised what had happened. Since it didn't look like Reborn would be returning anytime soon it would probably be up to him to dig them out. After all –except for Gokudera- he couldn't just leave them there right? He could get help but he doubt anybody would believe that his friends had been squashed by a giant turtle and then buried by an explosion of mysterious origins. Maybe Shamal would help...

The door to the roof creaked open, snapping Tatsuya out of his thoughts. It was Hibari. Tatsuya knew he wouldn't be any help.

"Yo!" he greeted the disciplinarian with false gusto. His greeting was annoyed.

"Ayanami Tatsuya..." Hibari said softly, "you're responsible for breaking and entering into the school building as well as dirtying her halls..."

"Didn't you just enter the school building without permission as well?" asked Tatsuya, once again he was ignored.

"For that... I'll bite you to death," Hibari announced in a threatening tone.

Tatsuya stared at him, unflinching. "Y'know I was thinking I needed a catch phrase like that too. Help me come up with one!" he asked lightly.

Hibari advanced towards him, tonfas drawn out at the ready, his gaze cool, the statement ignored.

Tatsuya put his left hand onto his chin and stroked it, his eyes furrowed as if in thought. "How 'bout, I'll suck you to death?

Hibari swung viciously at the boy, who swayed back to avoid it.

"I'll take that as a no then… how 'bout, I'll rend you asunder?" He dodged several more strikes of Hibari's tonfas.

"Yeah, I agree it is kinda too fantasy-ish… I'll rip your guts out?" he lifted his foot to block an attack, hand still stroking chin.

"Too violent? Hmm~ how about… I'll kick you where the sun don't shine?" he shoved a handful of snow into Hibari's face, and leapt backwards.

"No, that's a bit lam~ ahh," The boy yelled as he slipped on a patch of frozen water, falling heavily on his rear.

"Ow~," he rubbed his sore –and wet- butt.

Hibari advanced towards the boy, tonfas held up to his chest. The raven haired boy smirked evilly at the fallen Tatsuya, who hearing the footsteps looked up.

"W-wait, your not going to attack a fallen person… are you?" asked the bandaged boy, for the first time his voice had a hint of fear.

Hibari's smirk grew wider, "just like a herbivore to beg for mercy." He continued towards the other boy.

"W-wait I'll give you this!" Tatsuya brought out a leather wallet and waved it in the air, "you can have everything inside."

Hibari stopped his advance. Not because he was greedy and wanted the money. No, it was because the wallet looked strangely familiar… he reached into his pocket… gone. His wallet was gone. He narrowed his hawk like eyes at the fallen boy and quickened his pace.

"No? Fine, how bout this nice arm band?" he held out a red armband edged in gold. On it was the words 'disciplinary committee'… Hibari checked his arm… and yep that was gone too.

"You can have this belt!" Tatsuya cried his voice frantic as the disciplinarian started to dash forward.

Hibari didn't even have to look as at this moment his pants fell down.

Tatsuya cocked his head to the side, a strange look in his eyes. "So you like it to hang loose huh?"

Hibari's eyes widened and he looked down… it was there, his boxers (_with pictures of cute little puppies on them_) were still there.

"No one's that good dumbass!" called a voice from behind him. Hibari turned just in time to catch the wallet, armband, and belt being thrown at him. The door slammed shut and Hibari was left all alone. He pulled up his pants and put his belt back on. Shoving his armband and wallet into his pocket he rushed for the door. It was locked.

After a search through his pockets he found his keys missing…

He thought about smashing the door open. But no, he would never do anything to hurt his precious school. No matter how cold it would get, he would wait till morning to be let out.

-X-

Tatsuya fumbled around with the keys he had stolen, trying to find the one that opened the groundsmen's equipment storage room. He would need a shovel to dig out his buried friends.

"Yes!' he cheered when one of the keys finally worked.

The room was dark, even when the light bulb had been turned on; it only gave out a dim light. Spider webs hung on the ceiling and the equipment and the room smelled unpleasantly of a combination of mown grass and petrol. Wrinkling his noise in distaste Tatsuya took a deep breath of fresh air and walked in. He rummaged through piles of equipment that had been placed carelessly onto the ground; it seemed Namimori Middle's groundsman wasn't a particularly neat or organised person.

After several minutes he found the shovels, helping himself to one he dashed out of the room, locking the door behind him and shoving keys into his pocket.

He would let Hibari out eventually or maybe make Gokudera or Dino do it for him…

-X-

Tatsuya lay sprawled out on his bed, exhausted from all the shovelling he had done. Luckily no one had been too badly hurt, even the people crushed by the gigantic turtle were mostly fine.

He smiled, even though his first snowball game wasn't exactly what he expected, it was still fun, especially with his friends playing with him. It hadn't ended well, but was well worth the trouble it in his opinion.

Tatsuya stifled a yawn. He would have an early night tonight. Stretching over, he closed his bedside lamp, leaving him laying in the dark. As he began to drift of, it started to rain. Tatsuya smiled as he snuggled into his warm quilt. He loved the rain…

* * *

**Omake – Moretti the Murdered**

**Shamal** – Are you sure the guy's alive? If he's not breathing, his pupil's have dilated and his heart has stopped beating then he's dead.

**Haru** – (_Pulls open an eyelid_) His pupils are dilated…

**Yamamoto** – (_Puts places paper near dead guy's nose_) He's not breathing…

**Gokudera** – (_Put's head on chest_) His heart's… It's not beating!

**Everyone– **_(Face darkens) He's dead!_

**Tsuna **– (_Falls on his knee's and grabs the side of his head_) Hieeekkk! I killed someone… I'm going to jail!

**Haru** – Don't worry Tsuna-san I'll wait for you!

**Tatsuya** – I just thought of something…

**Tsuna **– (Looks _up hopefully_)

**Tatsuya** – Well he's a guy right? So (_walks up to the 'dead' guy on the bed_) there's one more test we can try…

**Tsuna** – (_Looks crestfallen_) But he's dead already he's not breathing, his hearts stopped beating and his pupils are dilated…

**Tatsuya** – You forgot one important test… (_Lifts his leg up and brings it down in between the guy's legs_)

_Everyone blanches, even Reborn. All the guys put there hands over that area as if to shield them, they wore pained expressions as if they were the ones who were hit. _

**Gokudera** – Y-you monster! Y-you're not a man!

**Tatsuya** – It worked didn't it? (_Gestures at the man on Tsuna's bed who is writhing in pain_) Now Tsuna won't have to go to jail!

**Everyone** - …

**Tatsuya** – (_eyes glint evilly_) I call it the test of pain…

* * *

**A/N** – Sorry about this chapter's lameness.

- I accidently deleted this chapter about two weeks ago and had almost no urge to rewrite it again. From what I remember, it was a lot better the first time...

- The end of the next chapter should lead into the start of the Mukuro arc; it'll probably be a shortish chapter... maybe…

- On another note I've recently been told that Tatsuya's kinda Mary Sue/ Gary Stu... is he? I've been getting paranoid about this lately...

If you find any errors be they plot holes, grammatical, or spelling ones please feel free to tell me.

I'm sorry for talking too much... Please review

- Now excuse me while I go obliterate the Shimon Family... I shall kill Kaoru horribly and painfully


	8. Ch 8: It Begins

_**Warning – **__The author cannot and will not be accountable for any such blindness, nauseousness, seizures, death, or other such maladies caused by the oocness in this fic, read at your own peril. You have been warned..._

**A/N** – Early chapter since I had this one mostly done anyway. I suck at making things dramatic.

* * *

**Chapter 8** – It Begins

* * *

"No seriously! I have way more stalkers than you guys!" Tatsuya boasted.

It was almost a month after the snowball fight, New Years had recently passed, and the end of winter was nearing. Already the snow had begun to melt, leaving behind giant puddles in their place. The flowers had started to bloom, and the trees had begun to show off their new growth.

Walking from school Gokudera and Yamamoto had been having a heated discussion about baseball. Gokudera going on about how crap it was and Yamamoto defending the sport. Then the after a while the conversation drifted of to other topics, sports, mafia, opinions on people they knew and eventually landing on who had the most stalkers. With the members of the mystery club stalking him at basically all hours, Tatsuya was convinced that he easily had the most.

"No way! The tenth has a lot more stalkers then you!" Gokudera boasted for Tsuna.

"Last time I checked Haru only counted as one girl," scoffed the bandaged boy,"…though she is a bit on the chubby side…"

"Tatsuya-kun!" exclaimed Tsuna, shocked that he would say something like that.

"Heheh," Tatsuya laughed awkwardly, "okay… maybe you have more than _one_ stalker…"

"I-I wasn't talking about that…"

"I know. I'm still not taking back what I said though; I mean she could stand to lose a few kilos.

"T-Tatsuya-kun…"

"Changing the subject…" Tatsuya gave Tsuna a sly look. "Did you know that Gokudera stalks you?"

"Eh? W-what!" Tsuna freaked out.

"I-I do not!" denied Gokudera loudly, though his voice had a hint of nervousness in it.

"Oh really~? Then what's this?" the bandaged boy pulled out a photo of Tsuna talking to Kyoko behind the school building. In the background a familiar silver-haired boy could be seen poking his head from behind a tree, staring at the two.

"Reborn's there too," Tatsuya pointed at a small bush in the photo sitting near Tsuna's leg.

Yamamoto, who had been peering over Tatsuya's shoulders, laughed. "He's right, you are in the photo," he told Gokudera.

"T-That proves nothing! It was just that one time!"

"Oh yeah..." Tatsuya brought out several more pictures of Tsuna, in each and every one of them showed Tsuna's self proclaimed right-hand man following him in the background. Hiding behind bins, cars, an old lady walking her dog, trees, Haru, and even one where he was in the midst of jumping into a dumpster as Tsuna turned around. According to Tatsuya, Reborn was also in each and every single one of them, in various disguises, as a bin, a car, an old lady walking her dog, a tree, Haru, and their was one particularly discriminating photo of him dressed up as a cat on top of a wall Tsuna was passing.

With each consecutive photo Yamamoto laughed harder and harder, while Gokudera got redder and redder. Tsuna just sighed; after almost a full year he was no longer surprised by the actions of Gokudera, and he already knew that Reborn stalked him.

"T-Tenth, I only did it because as your right-hand man it is my duty to protect you at all the time!" the silver-haired boy explained vehemently.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna told the boy.

"And as your tutor I have to monitor your every move," said a disembodied voice from behind Tsuna.

The brunet's school bag began to move and the suit wearing baby emerged from it and leapt onto Yamamoto's shoulder, his favourite perch. He adjusted his fedora and brought Leon out of one of suit jacket before looking down on the other three boys.

"R-Reborn! What are were you doing in there?" yelled the brunet in shock; he still got surprised by Reborn's sudden appearances, even after almost a year's worth of experience. He had been wondering why his bag seemed so heavy today, but had attributed to his weariness (_from getting chased by Ryohei_)

"Yo! Kid," Yamamoto greeted him cheerfully.

Reborn ignored Tsuna and nodded at Yamamoto in greeting. His eyes soon focused on Tatsuya, who stared back defiantly. Reborn's mouth curved into a small smile, and his dark eyes sparkled mysteriously.

"We both had reasons for following Tsuna… what's yours?" he asked the bandaged boy.

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera turned looked towards the boy, their gazes questioning.

"What do you mean…? I wasn't following Tsuna," Tatsuya told them.

"How else would you have gotten those pictures if you hadn't been following Tsuna?"

"Well, umm…"

"Bastard! You've been following the Tenth haven't you?" shouted Gokudera, his voice strangely triumphant.

"Now, now everyone," said Yamamoto, drawing everyone's attention towards him.

"I'm sure Tatsuya has a good reason for the photos," Yamamoto said placating, "right?"

He turned back towards Tatsuya, only to find himself staring into blank air…

"Um~ Tatsuya?"

-X-

Later that day Tatsuya knocked nervously on the Sawada's door, peering around anxiously as he waited for someone to answer it. It seemed like almost forever to him when the door finally opened and he was greeted by Yamamoto's cheerful face.

"Yo! Tatsuya," said the tall boy, lifting up an arm in greeting.

"Hey Takeshi," was Tatsuya's muttered reply. The bandaged boy stuck his head through the door and peered around inside.

"Say..." his voice was quiet and full of nervousness, "Bianchi's not here is she?"

Yamamoto shook his head. "I think she went somewhere with the baby," he replied.

Tatsuya let out a sigh of relief, he had been avoiding Bianchi lately after he had inadvertently offended her by telling her that she was the coolest paedophile he knew. Thank god her aim with knives and guns were horrible enough that even with his kind of luck, she managed to completely miss.

There was silence as Tatsuya gave Yamamoto an expectant look. Yamamoto looked back and just smiled in return.

"So~ Takeshi, are you gonna let me in or what?" the smaller boy finally asked after several minutes of waiting.

"Huh? Oh ah sure," Yamamoto laughed awkwardly, he had somehow managed to forget that they were still at the door and Tatsuya was still outside.

"Tsuna's expecting you but he's kinda busy at the moment."

"Is Gokudera here?"

"No."

"This day just keeps getting better and better."

Tatsuya walked through the door and removed his shoes, as per tradition. In their socks both boys walked across the wooden floorboards and up the stairs towards Tsuna's room.

"So Tatsuya," Yamamoto asked as they were walking up, "why'd you run of this afternoon?"

"Hm? Oh, my favourite anime was about to start and I didn't want to miss it," the other boy replied.

"Oh? What show is it?"

"Great Yakuza Teacher, Rebirth! I didn't want to miss today's episode, my favourite character, Yamazaki Takashi was fighting and I've been waiting forever to see this fight get animated ever since I saw that part in the manga!"

Tatsuya spoke with as much passion in his voice as Yamamoto did when he spoke about baseball. The taller boy smiled and nodded as he listened to Tatsuya explain in full detail about the fight between the water warrior, Yamazaki Takashi and Delfino of the antagonistic group, Diversa. He wasn't really interested in anime much and he would only occasionally read a manga or two, but like a lot of things he did the manga he read generally involved baseball. He wasn't really too much into shonen like Tatsuya was.

They had been standing outside Tsuna's room for several minutes now, with Tatsuya still talking about the series. There was yelling coming from the brunets room, some of it Chinese, a lot of it Japanese and occasionally an Italian word or two. There was always some kind of noise coming from Tsuna's room so the two boys outside had learnt to drone it out ages ago.

The sound of Lambo bursting into tears could be heard followed closely a small 'bang' as something went off. White smoke appeared from the gap under the door, and Tsuna's room turned uncharacteristically quiet. Tatsuya and Yamamoto exchanged worried looks.

"Tsuna are you okay?" Yamamoto shouted as he hurriedly pushed open the door, ignoring the noise as it slammed back into a cupboard.

"Are you still alive?" Tatsuya called out at the same time, from behind Yamamoto. He wasn't as concerned as Yamamoto because he knew that the only person –besides Gokudera and Reborn- that had explosives was Lambo. His grenades were weak, doing little else than sending him blasting off like team rocket often did as they failed to capture Pikachu for the millionth time.

"I'm fine!" Tsuna yelled. The smoke started to clear revealing Tsuna, a pretty Chinese girl wearing some kind of white work uniform, holding one of those metal delivering thingies and a mature looking Italian boy in a partly unbuttoned cow print dress-shirt, which showed of parts of his lightly tanned torso.

"Hmm? Where am I? Oh no, Kawahira-san's going to get angry again if the noodle gets stretched" the girl muttered in fluent Japanese, with a hint of a Chinese accent.

"My, my, "said the Italian boy at the same time in a deep voice, "so you we meet again young Vongola."

He gave a slight wave of greeting to Yamamoto.

"Oh... It's those guys again," the baseball fanatic told Tatsuya unhelpfully.

"What guys? C'mon move I can't see them properly!" Tatsuya lightly pushed Yamamoto further into the room, so that he could get into the room to see the newcomers.

Both figures froze as they saw Tatsuya, their eyes widening in shock, their lips started to tremble. The Chinese girl dropped the thing she was holding, ignoring it as it crashed to the floor and spilt ramen everywhere. Tatsuya was surprised to see their eyes tear up.

"Tatsu-nii..." they both uttered at once, with tears in their eyes they rushed to embrace the startled boy.

-X-

Tatsuya watched with relief as the two figures were engulfed in smoke and I-pin and Lambo appeared in their places. It seemed what Tsuna had just told him had been true, they were the grown up counterpart of the little cow and the little Chinese girl. It was amazing to see how much they had changed –appearance wised anyway. They had spent most of the time crying before disappearing; only managing to hint out that something bad would happen to Tatsuya in the future. This was the second time someone had told him this and he was starting to get scared.

"Where'd they go? Were they friends of yours?" Yamamoto asked Tatsuya, a bemused smile on his face as they vanished. It seemed he didn't get the whole 'future counterpart' thing.

"First time I've ever seen them..." murmured Tatsuya, exchanging looks with Tsuna.

There was silence as they listened to the familiar sound of I-Pin and Lambo fighting.

After a while Tsuna sighed and said, "I'm going to get something to wipe this." He pointed at the ramen spill created early on.

"I'll go get it," Yamamoto offered, and before Tsuna could decline the baseball player had rushed out the room.

Moment's later I-Pin kicked Lambo out of the open window before following him herself.

"... Is Fuuta here?" Tatsuya asked after another short pause.

"No he went out shopping for pyjamas with mum, but his other stuff is ready." Tatsuya had invited Fuuta to sleep over at his house, since the next day was Sunday. He had planned to spend the day playing video games and showing him the place he had found in the woods behind his house. It was the whole reason why Tatsuya was at Tsuna's place in the first place.

Tsuna glanced at his digital clock.

"They should be back soon," he told the bandaged boy who nodded.

"So Tsuna, do you watch anime?"

-X-

"Remember to brush your teeth!" Sawada Nana shouted from the door, one hand cupped around her mouth, the other waving wildly around in the air.

"And watch out for cars!"

Tatsuya and Fuuta turned and waved back until they were out of her sight. Then they straightened forward and walked towards Tatsuya's house.

"I kinda have to go buy some ingredients for dinner," Tatsuya told the smaller boy as he adjusted the small pack on his back.

"I forgot that I'm all out of ingredients..." he explained. Luckily for him, there were several stores on the way that were open 24/7 for people like him.

"What are we having?" Fuuta asked, running slightly to catch up with Tatsuya's quicker pace.

"Pork and noodle stir-fry." In truth this was the only dish that Tatsuya had any confidence to serve to others.

"Yay! Noodles!" Fuuta cheered happily.

"I can't wait to see what kind of ranking it gets!"

"Umm... please don't rank my cooking..."

-X-

Three figures watched the two boys silently from up high as they walked ignorantly passed.

"Is that him-byon?" one of the figures asked, pointing a finger at Tatsuya.

"No," one of his companions responded, "it's the other one..."

"Are you sure-byon? He's just a kid."

"Maybe if you looked at the picture Mukuro-sama gave us you would know what he looked like..."

"What was that-byon?" the first figure clenched his fists in anger and gave the other a threatening look.

"Don't fight you two! Their getting away! Let's just grab him and go so I can collect my money!" interjected the third figure who had been quietly watching. "And if you're any louder they'll hear us!"

The first figured huffed in contempt but he didn't pursue the matter any further.

Three pairs of eyes turned their gaze towards the two boys...

-X-

"Um... I've got the noodles, capsicum and some snow peas... now I need some pork, some broccoli and some onions..." Tatsuya muttered to himself.

"Did you want anything Fuuta?" he called. Turning he saw the boy thinking. Tatsuya smiled.

"You can choose three things... okay?" he told the boy.

"Thanks Tatsu-nii!" Fuuta smiled widely and ran off through the aisles, in search of snacks.

"They can't be cost too much!" he yelled after the boy. Tatsuya doubted Fuuta had heard him.

-X-

"Ice-cream, chocolate chip cookies and candy..." Fuuta murmured. Did he really want the candy? There were so many different other things he could get instead! After several moments of debate and a ranking he had finally chosen to keep the candy. Smiling to himself he waited for Tatsuya at the only checkout counter in the store, which was –strangely enough- currently unmanned. He hadn't seen anyone in the store but him, Tatsuya and the man who worked at the counter, but there were probably more staff members that he hadn't seen yet...right?

The boy stood alone nervously, listening to the quiet hum of the machinery, the only noise that could be heard in the store. Outside it was almost pitch-black, the moon and stars heavily blanketed by a thick layer of cloud that didn't even let a slimmer of light through. Night had encroached upon them.

He watched the nearby street light flicker feebly on and off on and off, before it too was eventually shrouded by the darkness, no cars passed by this way. As he watched he felt a creeping kind of feeling come over him, the hairs on the back of his neck starting to rise. Something was watching him.

Fuuta's eyes widened in fear and he turned on his heels and ran, but it was too late... The automatic door swung open and something bound itself around him, dragging the boy out of the store and into the darkness.

"Tatsu-nii!" he managed to scream before something hit him hard on the back of the neck. As he sunk into darkness, Fuuta heard the sound of rough, animalistic laughter...

"Tatsu-nii..."

* * *

**A/N** – told you I sucked at dramatics. Next chapter is the start of the Mukuro arc which is about three or four chapters long... maybe. Be warned I suck at dramatics but I assume I'm worst at fight scenes. I'll try my best!

Please Review...


	9. Ch 9: Responsibilities

_**Warning – **__The author cannot and will not be accountable for any such blindness, nauseousness, seizures, death, or other such maladies caused by the oocness in this fic, read at your own peril. You have been warned..._

* * *

**Chapter 9** – Responsibilities

* * *

The streets of Namimori were exceptionally dark tonight. Heavy black storm clouds stretched across the sky, blocking out the light of the moons and stars, not letting even a sliver through. The only lights came from the flickering street lamps and the windows of the surrounding households. In this dark night three figures could be seen running through the streets of Namimori; two boys and a girl.

One of the figures a navy haired, beanie wearing boy adjusted his glasses as he stopped to watch his companion, a spiky haired blond with a scar that stretched horizontally across his face, who was currently trailing behind. On the blond's back, tied securely with twine, was an unconscious boy.

"Ken, you're slow," the navy haired boy told the blond.

The other boy glowered at him. "Shut up!" he yelled angrily. "The kid's heavier then he looks, if you think you can go faster than _you_ try carrying him-byon!"

"Fine, I'll take him."

"No way-byon! I'm not letting you take the credit!"

"Ken-"

"Stop fighting you two!" interrupted the third and only female member of their party. She was a girl with chin-length orange hair and red-orange eyes. "Hurry it up so I can get my reward money from Mukuro-chan!" she scolded them.

"Mukuro-chan? Show some respect, he's Mukuro-sama to you-byon!" growled Ken.

"I can call him whatever I like! I'm not some low level henchman like you," She huffed.

"What'd you say!"

"You heard me!"

"Mukuro sucks!" declared another voice, interrupting their argument. "He picks his noise and eats it! And he has a thing for little boys."

Ken and the orange haired girl paused their fighting and turned to look at the third member of the group, the navy haired boy, their eyes narrowed in anger.

"Kakipi what'd you say about Mukuro-sama!" asked the blond boy. The street they were on was completely empty except for the three of them –and the unconscious boy -, and the navy haired boy was the only one not fighting so it had to be him!

"Ken, it wasn't me," Kakipi stated, there was almost no emotion in his voice, only a hint of annoyance could be heard.

"Then who was it then-byon!"

"Me," a figure leapt off a nearby fence, landing lightly in the space between Kakapi and Ken. In the dim light they could see that the figure wore bandages wrapped around his face and arms, hiding everything except his eyes from sight. He was dressed in a jacket and cargo pants, with a shirt underneath, in the darkness it was difficult to discern their colours. He held in his right hand a bag of groceries; his other hand was shoved in his pocket. "Yo," he greeted them.

"It's y-you..." stammered Ken. It was the boy from before. The one they had seen travelling with Ranking Fuuta, the one they had left behind in the store.

"How the hell did you catch up so quickly?" the orange haired girl demanded to know.

The bandaged boy gave her an 'are you stupid' look before replying. "I... ran," he said.

"Well duh? I meant how did you know where we were going!"

"Oh sorry... the checkout guy was taking a smoke outside and he saw you guys running off in this direction," he explained. "Also..." he reached into his pocket and pulled something out, "one of you left a huge trail of these behind." It was then that they saw that it was a packet of bubblegum.

"Hey that's mine-byon!" Ken shouted, eagerly snatching the gum out of the boy's hand. He began to unwrap it but looked up when he felt everyone staring at him. "I-I was kidding-byon, that's definitely not mine I don't even like bubblegum..." He hastily threw the bubblegum behind him. Everyone raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Seeing that no one believed him he sighed. "Don't tell Mukuro-sama..." he begged them.

"Don't worry," the bandaged boy told him, "I won't."

"Thank y- wait a minute..." Ken paused, "you don't know Mukuro-sama!"

"Nope," said the bandaged boy, "and that's why I can't tell him." He then pointed a bandaged finger at the boy lying unconscious on Ken's back, "can I have Fuuta back now?"

"No way-byon!"

"Why would we give him back?" scoffed the orange haired girl. She crossed her arms and moved to stand besides the blond boy.

"C'mon! I'll get in trouble if I let him get kidnapped from right under my nose, that baby would kill me! Not to mention what that silver haired ass would say. So come on _please_!" The boy pressed his palms together, head slightly tilted down, his dark eyes looking up at them, they were opened wide and pleading. He was attempting the puppy dog look. For reasons unknown the look completely failed to work, and left the two sniggering.

"Wait," said Kakipi, "we'll give him to you."

"Really?" asked the boy hopefully.

"We are!" the other two asked in unison, identical incredulous looks on their face.

"We will," he paused and stared straight into the bandage boy's eyes, "_if _you tell us who and where the tenth generation Vongola boss is."

"Good thinking-byon!" congratulated Ken," if we find the Vongola we won't need this brat." He gestured at the boy on his back.

"What makes you think I know?" the bandaged boy asked. In fact he did know. After almost a year hanging around him, the bandaged boy had found out enough information to tell him that Tsuna was the tenth of this Vongola they were talking about. That and the fact that Gokudera ran around calling him the tenth... that was definitely a big giveaway. Until now, the boy had had no idea how serious this whole 'mafia' business was. A part of him –like Yamamoto- thought (_hoped_) that it was just an insanely dangerous game thought up by a gun toting, psychotic child hell bent on making Tsuna's life as miserable as he probably could...

"If you don't know, you don't get the kid," the girl told him maliciously.

The boy shook his head and sighed, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine..." he told them, with a great deal of reluctance in his voice. "I'll tell you. To start off with her name's Toyonaka Erica, she's a second year student in Namimori Middle, class 2-C. She's a ganguro so she has dyed blonde hair and wears way too much makeup. She lives in subarea three, block four, building one."

The boy felt guilty about this but since Erica had threatened to and in fact tried to kill him a couple of times, he didn't feel as guilty as he could have. Anyway, it wasn't like he would just let them attack her, Reborn would probably help when he explained the reason... right? He crossed the fingers of the hand holding the grocery, hoping that they would fall for it. He could feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest, beating with anticipation.

"Block four, subarea three..."mumbled Ken as he tried to memorise what the boy had just told them.

"Its subarea three, block four, building one idiot!" scolded the girl. "It was Toyonaka Erica right?" she turned and asked the bandaged boy, who nodded.

"He's lying," stated Kakipi. The boy felt his heart skip a beat.

"He is? You..." she pointed a manicured finger at the bandaged boy, her eyes narrowed. "What's her real name? Don't lie to me," She warned.

"The whole thing was a lie," the bespectacled boy informed her, "it's common knowledge that the next Vongola heir is male. It's the one thing we do know about him."

"You lied to us-byon!" shouted Ken angrily; he rushed towards the boy arms raised his hands clenched in a fist, but was stopped by Kakipi.

"Fine, you caught me," the bandaged boy put his free hand up in a placating manner. "I'll tell you who the real tenth Vongola boss is," he told them, "his name's Gokudera Haya-"

"No," interrupted Kakipi he then turned towards Ken and the girl, "we can't trust what he says we'll have to take the boy to Mukuro-sama like planned."

"What? One more chance, c'mon Kakipi-" the bandaged boy began to beg.

"Kakimoto Chikusa," affirmed the navy-haired boy. The other boy had no doubt that this was his real name. Who the heck would name their kid Kakipi anyway?

"Oh sorry, I'm Ayanami Tatsuya," introduced the other boy. Then his voice took on a pleading tone once more, "c'mon just give him back!" He didn't want to sell Tsuna out nor lose Fuuta, but if they beat up Gokudera, he wouldn't have as much a problem with that. After all, the self proclaimed right hand man of Tsuna could defend himself. He probably had enough dynamite on him at all times to level an entire residential block, or a couple of houses in the least!

"Ken, go ahead," he told the blond boy, ignoring Tatsuya's pleas.

"No way-byon! I want to beat this weakling up!" declared Ken.

"Ken..." Chikusa warned quietly.

"Tch, fine!" spat the scarred face boy. He reached into the pockets of his pants, searching around for something, several bubblegum wrappers dropping out in the process. Finally his face lit up as he seemed to find what he wanted; he pulled it out and showed it to Tatsuya, grinning. It was teeth, a whole lot of them. Even in the dim light Tatsuya could clearly see the pearly white animal fangs, well made and realistic looking unlike some of those fake plastic ones you find in costume stores. Tatsuya furrowed his brows in confusion, he had no idea what the boy was doing with them. Halloween had passed a few months back. He clearly remembered going to the school's Halloween party, dressed as a ninja, though everyone had thought that he was a mummy...

"Fangs?" he asked, "what are you gonna do with them?"

The blond haired boy grinned wider and licked his lips; he then inserted a set of teeth into his mouth. There was a squelching noise and Tatsuya watched in amazement as the boy's appearance changed. It wasn't a big change, but still noticeable. Dark spots appeared on the boy's face, his fingers and toes elongated into claws (Ken wasn't wearing shoes). "Cheetah channel!" announced the blond, and, with one last sneer at Tatsuya, he ran down the street with Fuuta. He moved at an incredible speed, moving so fast that all Tatsuya could make out was a blur, a blur that soon disappeared into the horizon.

Tatsuya lowered his head, biting his lower lip in frustration, fists clenching and unclenching in suppressed anger. Fuuta was gone... The boy had been his responsibility this night, and he had let them take him away. Tatsuya had hoped to get him back without fighting, thinking it would be an encounter similar to the ones he had had with Hibari and Gokudera, fun and not so dangerous, but realised now that these guys were serious; They meant to –and had- taken Fuuta, to get to Tsuna.

Tatsuya took a deep breath and let it out slowly, repeating the process until he felt his feelings of frustration subside. There was nothing to it he realised, it was simply a fact that he just had to get Fuuta back at all means... even if it meant fighting.

He didn't want to think about they would do to Fuuta, he had watched and read enough anime and manga to tell that their boss, this Mukuro, would be some sadistic, megalomaniac, long-haired pretty boy with some personal vendetta against the world, due to traumatising childhood experiences full of loneliness and neglect... There may or not be other reasons, but Tatsuya's anime corrupted mind came instantly to this conclusion, he knew the odds were slim of that actually occurring, but there was always a chance. He had seen it happen in the first arc of 'Great Yakuza Teacher, Rebirth!' The bad guys had captured the girl 'future reader Fuka' for information, she had died in that arc, and Tatsuya refused to let that happen now!

Filled with renewed vigour Tatsuya took a bold step forward... only to stumble and fall backwards on to the ground as many silvery objects shot out of the sky, embedding itself in the road, mere centimetres from where his foot had been. He looked up just in time to see a pair of yoyos sail overhead and back into Chikusa's waiting hand.

"Don't move," the emotionless boy told him, with the yoyos clutched in his hands. He and the orange-haired girl stood blocking the road, preventing Tatsuya from following Ken.

"If you do we'll kill you," smirked the girl, in her hands she held what looked like a clarinet, no doubt her weapon. It was probably her that attacked him, shooting the needles out the tube of the instrument like a blow dart.

Tatsuya picked himself off the ground groaning, as he rubbed his aching behind with the hand that held his groceries, mind whirring as he thought to a solution to a problem he had just thought up. It had only been a few minutes but the speed that Ken had disappeared at, he could tell that the boy had long gone; maybe he had even reached their base of operation now. Ken was a bit faster than Tatsuya and the boy doubted that the two blocking his way would just tell him where they were headed. There was only one solution to the problem that he could think off...

Chikusa watched the boy, his body tense as he waited for an attack, or some kind or retaliation. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see M.M smirking, her hands constantly adjusting and readjusting her grip on her clarinet-like weapon. Finally the strange bandaged boy straightened up, and Chikusa loosened his grip on his yoyos, his fingers twitching in nervous preparation. He doubted the slim boy was dangerous, or that he could even fight properly, for Chikusa couldn't feel any kind of killing intent, but countless amounts of battle experience had taught him not to judge so quickly; many had learnt to suppress their murderous vibe.

He watched as the boy shoved his hands into the deep pockets of his cargo pants, sighing. Then nonchalantly, he made to take a step forward. Swiftly Chikusa swung his yoyos; the boy had been warned not to move. Besides him M.M placed the clarinet to her lips and blew a single piercing note. Their attacks hit nothing, for as he took a step the boy had disappeared. A strong gust of wind blew in between him and M.M, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Bye!" he heard a voice whisper in his ear as he fell, his sharp eyes picking up a dark blur that moved in the direction that Ken had gone, soon disappearing from view. The boy was stronger than he looked. Without saying a word, Chikusa helped M.M up and both rushed quickly after the boy.

From behind a fence of a nearby house Tatsuya watched them run, their feet making heavy thudding noises on the road as they did. He was glad his plan had worked; he didn't know where the blond boy had taken Fuuta, but they obviously did, and now they were going to lead to lead him right to the boy.

Resisting an urge to crow in triumph, Tatsuya stole after them, making sure to stay far enough away so as they wouldn't spot him. He reached into a pocket of his pants and pulled out a packet of pocky, one of the many things that he always carried with him; taking out a chocolate coated stick he stuck it into a corner of his mouth and began to suck on it. As he followed them he couldn't help but think that tonight would be a long night.

* * *

**A/N** -Japanese addresses confuse me. They don't even have street names in Japan and house numbers are dependent on when the house was built not the position. If anyone could tell me if I did it right or not I'd appreciate it.

- There was meant to be a fight scene but... never mind. There will be one next chapter, most definitely!

- Also, can anybody help come up with a new summary for this story? I don't mind this one _too_ much but it probably could be a lot better. Thanks in advance.


	10. Ch 10: Changing Channels

**A/N**

– Sorry for the taking so long to update. School, life and writers block got in my way. Also the Mukuro arc is kinda boring for me to write about. Hopefully there won't be a hiatus this long again.

- At the end of this chapter is the first part of a possible series of omakes that I will be putting in at sporadic intervals if people like it.

-Also, the next two or three chapters will be a lot darker in nature than the others, probably the darkest this fic will ever get. And some of the characters will be out of character.

You have been warned…

- Sorry for the long authors note

* * *

**Chapter**** 10** – Changing Channels

* * *

A soft breeze was blowing; one that had long blown away the dark clouds that had covered the gibbous moon, allowing it to illuminate the darkness with its silvery light. Under this dim light two figures could be seen making their way slowly and cautiously through the ruins of Kokuyo Land; making sure not trip on any of the numerous pieces of debris lying about.

"Why did Mukuro-chan have to choose a place like this as his base?" grumbled M.M as she leant down to remove a small rock that had somehow gotten itself wedged in one of her shoes. "This place is a dump!" She hurled the offending rock away angrily.

Being the stoic human being he was, Chikusa didn't reply, didn't even glance towards her direction; that and the fact that M.M had been finding things to complain and scream about for a while now, a _lot_ of things.

It went from the reasonable, 'I'm gonna kill that bandaged rat when I find him!' to something like 'why does it have to be so cold?' and then 'why is the moon silver? Gold is a better colour!' This was followed by a fifteen minute rant about why she loved Mukuro; her main reasons being money, clothing and jewellery, followed by a vivid description about how cute Mukuro's ass was...

"I better get overtime for this mission!" she was saying, "It took _way_ longer than Mukuro-chan told me it would and I ruined my shoes from all the running we did. They were new too..."

After careful consideration Chikusa and M.M realised that nobody could catch up to Ken while he was in cheetah channel, and that the bandaged idiot might be using them. So instead of returning straight to the base they had ran around town at full speed; taking long difficult detours through darkened alleyways, over rooftops and even a run into Namimori Forest. As a result of the detours it had taken them several times as long to get back.

"At least we're almost there now," she said.

A wicked grin appeared on her face. "I hope Ken and Mukuro-chan caught that bastard! I'm gonna make him pay for ruining my shoes..."

A few moments later they reached the bottom of a series of small steps that hadn't been damaged by whatever had gone through and wrecked the other parts of the park. These steps led up to a large building that too had remained mostly undamaged; save for a few broken and cracked window panes. Chikusa and M.M stood outside staring at the old building for several moments. For them, this led to their undoing.

Like a shadow he moved, feet not making even a hint of sound as he emerged from his hiding place and swiftly traversed the steps. Within seconds he was standing behind the oblivious pair. With him he had brought a large rock the size of a football.

Not daring to breathe lest he alerted them, he lifted the rock slowly up in the air carefully making sure that his fingers were on the sides. He positioned it to what he thought was the right place and closed his eyes tight, not wanting to see it when it happened. Inwardly he prayed that this would work. Then before he could change his mind he brought his arms down.

With a sickening '_crunch!_' the rock hit Chikusa's head, sending him sprawling onto the ground with a soft '_thud!_'

He didn't get back up.

"Kaki-" M.M began to ask, before she too felt an impact on the back of her head and crumpled down into unconsciousness.

With badly shaking hands their attacker threw the slightly blood-stained rock away, before kneeling down to check if the unconscious pair were still breathing. He sighed in relief when he felt the gentle rhythmic movement of their chests and the strong, even beating of their hearts. Praying that he hadn't hit them hard enough to cause any lasting damage, he took their weapons; two yoyos and a clarinet. After all, he didn't want them coming in after him with weapons when they regained consciousness. Then his business done he stood back up and, with a backwards glance, he walked alone into the dark building.

-X-

"Ow!" Tatsuya hissed as a sharp needle shot out of one of the yoyos he had been examining, piercing his clothes and bandages and embedding itself within his left shoulder. He hissed again as he pulled it out. Luckily the needle was small and hadn't done much damage, only a small amount of bleeding occurred, and even that miniscule amount eventually subsided.

The bandaged boy threw the yoyo into a nearby pile of debris, covering it with rocks until it was no longer visible. Its twin he soon disposed in a different pile in another part of the building. He didn't want them to be found _too_ easily. The orange-haired girl's clarinet had long been disposed off in a similar fashion; after Tatsuya had examined its functions of course.

The boy wandered through the hallways of the building alone, the dim lights of the hallway flickering on and off; revealing strange shadows that danced erratically across the walls. Peculiarly the old dilapidated building still had electricity, despite its rundown state. He found broken vending machines and other machinery in the hallways and rooms, all covered in a thick layering of dust from years of abandonment.

Without the weapons to keep focus on, his imagination began to take over. He could feel the tendrils of fear quickly beginning to encroach themselves upon him. Every moving shadow and every small sound he made his heart skip a beat. To him they were enemies, laying in wait behind every closed door, every corner, lulling him into a false sense of security before they struck. He berated himself for his fears, telling himself that it was just own imagination playing tricks; that the shadows were just shadows and the sounds were just the sound of loose rubble settling in. But it was to no avail. A small part of his mind refused to believe.

After awhile of nerve-wracking searching through the mazelike corridors, he found what he was looking for. Through a slightly cracked pair of glass doors Tatsuya saw the emergency ladders. Every other ladder or staircase leading up to the second floor had either been destroyed or rendered completely unusable.

The boy pushed his way gently through one of the doors and closed it quietly behind himself. He walked to the ladder. Grabbing holding of one of the rungs gingerly in his left hand, he looked up. Darkness awaited him in the room above. He was positive that he would find Fuuta upstairs, along with the dog-featured Ken and this 'Mukuro' that he kept hearing about. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. It wasn't nervousness, it was fear. It had been a long time since he felt like this, almost a whole year.

Tatsuya let go of the rung and stepped back. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths as he attempted to purge his mind of the fears and uncertainties; clutching at the object he always wore around his neck for good luck as he did so.

After a few moments his breathing returned to normal and his eyes opened. He was still scared, but he couldn't just leave Fuuta with them. Who knew what they would do to the boy?

Taking one last deep breath he placed his hands on a rung of the emergency ladder, and started his slow ascension up into the unfamiliar darkness.

-X-

The second floor of the building was better than the first. It wasn't as dirty as the lower half for one; in fact the bowling alley that Tatsuya had climbed up to looked surprisingly clean and in use. Secondly, the bandaged boy remembered he had his music player in his pocket which could help to muffle out some of the noise; though he had to put it on low to prevent an enemy sneaking up on him. Lastly and most importantly, he had found a fridge.

The bandaged boy took of his headphones and stared. Sitting alone in a dark corner of the room, a lone beacon of light seemed to shine on the fridge; revealing its ethereal beauty. A beauty that was unchallenged in all the world. The gentle humming was like a lullaby, soothing and calming, washing away all of his fears and inhibitions; empowering him. Only one thought remained in his mind, one simple question. Was there enough ingredients in there to make a sandwich?

He walked towards the appliance; bandaged hands outstretched, eyes shining with greed and anticipation. Underneath the bandages, he bit his lower lip and gulped nervously before placing a hand on the smooth handle of the lower compartment, and -with slightly shaking hands- he gently pulled it open. His mouth gaped opened, and his dark eyes widened as he saw what was inside.

"N-no…" he whispered in disappointment. The fridge… was empty.

-X-

Tatsuya clutched at his head and yelped. Underneath the layers of bandages his face was contorted in a look of pain. It hurt! It hurt so much! It felt like something had its icy grip on his brain! Then, as soon as it had come, the pain was gone. The dark-haired boy sighed in relief and glanced at the spoon and empty container he had dropped on the floor. He hated getting brain-freezes.

Leaving the now empty ice-cream container on the floor where it fell, Tatsuya walked out of the small room and out into the hallway; absentmindedly putting his headphones back on. There were just a few more rooms to check out before he could go to the bowling alley where the staircase leading to the third – and what he thought was the final- floor of the building was.

"Are you back Kakipi?" a callous voice called out from the down the hallway; from the direction Tatsuya had just come from.

The bandaged boy froze like a deer caught in headlights. He knew that voice. It belonged to Ken, the boy who had ran off with Fuuta earlier.

"You ate Mukuro-sama's ice-cream didn't you?" accused Ken, "I can smell it!"

The bandaged boy gulped. Moving quickly he dashed down the corridor and pushed open a door. Without looking inside he leapt in and pulled the door closed again; placing his ear on the door to hear the sounds of the hallway. It was a futile attempt at hiding, but if there was a chance that he could get through this without getting hurt, he would take it.

As footsteps and yelling moved further down the hall, Tatsuya released the breath that he had been unconsciously holding and turned to face the darkness of the windowless room.

As his eyes adjusted to the gloom, Tatsuya's heart almost stopped beating.

The room wasn't empty…

Tall, shadowy figures stood motionlessly, like silent sentinels scattered throughout the room. There was one, two… three? The darkness made it hard to see clearly, but he estimated there were at least six of them in the room with him and probably more hidden in the darker depths.

Why weren't they moving or coming after him? There was no way they could have missed him coming in, unless they were all suffering from some form of blindness. Given the place, that option seemed highly unlikely.

Tatsuya slowly picked himself off the ground as silently and carefully as he could; not making any sudden movements. His eyes never left the figures, which remained motionless. He took a tentative step forward when suddenly…

_**Bang! **_

The door behind him busted open, sending a surprised Tatsuya yelling through the air. He regained his composure in moments and flipped forward; landing in a cool and dignified way.

"Heh, you look stupid-byon!" Ken told him from the doorway. There was an obvious smirk in his voice.

Okay, so he lied. He had, in fact, landed by the feet of one of those figures in the room; his butt sticking up in the air and his face eating the ground. If asked if that was what had actually happened, he would deny it.

"At least I don't have a permanent thing going on like you," Tatsuya retorted as he picked himself up off the ground, "You stupid... dog faced freak!"

It was the best he could come up with at such short notice.

"Dogface?" repeated Ken, "I don't look like a dog!"

Like a (dog) fish, he took the bait.

"With the whole sticking your tongue out thing and those teeth, you kinda do," Tatsuya told him absently as he brushed the dirt of himself. "Plus you even kinda smell like a dog. And bubblegum. Why the hell do you smell like bubblegum?"

As Ken started denying his dog-likeliness and explaining the awesomeness of gum, Tatsuya's attention began to wander and his eyes drifted to more interesting things. With the door now wide open enough light was let in from the hallway so he could now see those mysterious figures for what they really were; wooden mannequins.

Each of them wore what looked a different school uniform -all in the male variety. It was an impressive collection; Tatsuya even saw his own school uniform. But why would there so many different many of them here? It was as if…

"Does someone have a uniform fetish or something?" Tatsuya asked Ken without turning back to face him.

"Fetish? Mukuro-sama doesn't have a fetish-byon!" growled the blond. He might deny it but deep down inside, he knew it was true. Mukuro did have a uniform fetish.

"_Re~ally_," said Tatsuya in a teasing tone. He shoved his hands inside his pockets. "Seems like it to me."

"Shut up-byon!"

"As compelling as your argument is, you've failed to convince me of anything," the dark-haired boy told the blond curtly, "Besides if he didn't have a fetish you wouldn't be so defensive about it."

"You really piss me off," growled the scar-faced boy.

"The feeling's mutual."

It was strange. With Ken here it wasn't as frightening as before. The edginess he had felt had vanished taking with it the tense atmosphere.

To him, a building full of real enemies was preferable to an empty building. The former left less room for his imagination to take over.

Imaginary enemies were scary.

"Kong Channel." Ken had had enough and inserted a set of teeth into his mouth. Like before his body started to change, though this time the changes were more drastic then before. Coarse fur erupted from his body covering everything except his face and the palms of his arms. He grew bulkier and more muscular and his arms extended in length while his legs shortened. His face took on a more apelike appearance that almost made him unrecognisable.

"Impressed-byon?" the former blond said with a leer on his changed face, "It's one of my strongest forms!"

With brown apathetic eyes, Tatsuya stared at the boy turned gorilla. "You look the same to me…" he told him.

Ken eyes widened and he checked his body to make sure the transformation had worked. "Wha-? Hey, I'm completely different-byon! See the fur! The arms! The face!"

The bandaged boy shook his head and said, "Sorry, but you look exactly the same as before. Your clothes are a little tighter… maybe?"

Ken's eye twitched. "I'm really going to kill you-byon!" he announced as he took a threatening step forward.

"You don't mean that… _byon_."

"Yes I do, and don't steal my thing!" Ken clenched his fists angrily.

"Your thing-byon?" Tatsuya feigned ignorance. Underneath the bandages he was grinning.

"Don't steal my byon-byon!" He yelled as he lunged forward; enraged that someone would dare steal his byon. It was _his_ thing after all.

Tatsuya pivoted gracefully out of the way of the charge and using his spinning momentum he kicked the other boy in the rear; sending him sprawling through a mannequin and crashing into the far off wall.

With a groan Ken picked himself off of the wall. "Your not as weak as you look-byon," he said with a feral grin, "looks like I can finally have some fun."

Tatsuya watched impassively as Ken removed the teeth he had on and inserted a different one in its stead. This was a form he had seen before.

"Cheetah Channel!" announced the (once again) blond.

As Tatsuya watched the other boy charge towards him again, he wondered why the boy felt he needed to announce his channel changes. It'd probably be more effective if he kept his attacks secret so that the enemies wouldn't expect it. But then again, calling out attack names _was_ pretty cool! That was a pro that far outweighed the cons in his opinion.

He had to try it.

"Pay attention-byon!" yelled the scar-faced blond as he leapt into the air. It was annoying when opponents lapsed into thoughts in the middle of a battle, it was as if they were looking down on him and not taking the fight seriously.

"I am paying attention," Tatsuya commented dryly.

The dark-haired boy grinned as he narrowly sidestepped a swipe of an enraged Ken's (now) clawed hands. He was so obvious.

An enraged enemy was nearly always easier to deal with then a calm enemy. That rule had been firmly stamped inside his mind by his family. They would let their emotions run wild and wouldn't think clearly, leading to careless mistakes; ones that could prove fatal.

'_Plus_,' thought Tatsuya cheerfully, "_Provoking people like Ken and Gokudera is fun_."

As the fight went on Ken only got angrier and angrier at the way Tatsuya danced and waltzed around his attacks with a seemingly casual indifference. Half the time it didn't even look like he was paying any attention to the fight at all! To make matters worse, asides from the first retaliation the boy had yet to make another attack. This realisation only served to make him angrier.

_**Rip! **_

The fight paused and Ken grinned triumphantly. In his claws he held a large piece of blue fabric that belonged from the dark-haired boy's jacket. It was understatement to say that the jacket was ruined.

"What the hell!" exploded the bandaged boy as he saw the piece of his wrecked jacket, "That was the jacket my cousin sent me for Christmas! I've only worn it twice since I got it, y'know!"

Ken shrugged, not even bothering to hide the laughter in his voice as he said," Casualties of war-byon."

Tatsuya's eye twitched uncontrollably as he pulled his jacket off and threw it onto the ground. "So there's no chance you'll be willing to pay to replace it then, is there?" he asked civilly.

The blond smirked. "No way-byon!"

"Oh, okay then..."

The smirk on Ken's face was wiped away as he felt himself lift off the ground and slam bodily into another wall with a heavy '_thud!_'

"I'll beat you up as payment."

Tatsuya had originally planned to enrage Ken and then finish the fight in one blow, but circumstances changed. He really liked that jacket, it mightn't look like much, but it was comfortable, warm, and fitted him perfectly. He wasn't going to let it be ruined without some kind of repercussion!

Ken... would pay.

So all in all, Tatsuya was a bit of a hypocrite.

The blond gathered himself up and rubbed his hurting stomach and face. He had been hit twice. He looked up only to find his opponent gone, but his heightened senses told him that the boy was still in the room with him.

He was... there! A mannequin came whirling at him from the direction he was staring at, travelling at dangerous speeds. Using his own enhanced speed he ducked underneath the object and rushed forward, only to leap sideways when another mannequin came flying out at him.

'_Mukuro-sama's gonna be pissed about his collection_' thought Ken as dodged another flying mannequin.

Wooden mannequins flew all across the room and it took all of the blonds' reflexes and speed to dodge all of them, leaving him no time to track, yet alone attack his opponent. The speed of the attacks was enough to challenge the speed of his 'cheetah channel' and the sound of wood smashing against concrete walls was enough to drown out any footsteps he might have heard.

This opponent was definitely not a pushover.

Ken threw himself backwards to avoid getting slapped by a disembodied wooden hand. He twisted his body and landed skilfully with his feet on the wall. Using it like a springboard, he jumped into the air and over the chaos below. His enhanced eyes scanned the room.

There!

In a similar move to before he angled himself and with bent knees sprang off the ceiling, towards his elusive enemy. "Gotcha-byon!" he announced triumphantly.

Tatsuya stood frozen mid-kick as he fearfully watched Ken came at him from the air. The bandaged boy closed his eyes just before the mannequin he just kicked made impact with the blond. At the speed the wooden dummy and Ken were travelling the collision would be brutal, and in mid-air there would be no way for Ken to dodge...

"Kong Channel!" The dark-haired boy's eyes snapped opened just in time to see a hairy fist smash into the projectile object; completely shattering it. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as he dodged the oncoming debris.

He didn't want to kill someone over something like a jacket. No matter how nice it was.

"Harikēn nonejire!" Just before his scheduled landing Ken heard the shout and found a pair of rotating feet digging into his gut; sending him flying towards another wall.

Saliva burst out of his mouth from the impact, spraying itself all over his attacker.

Tatsuya flipped backwards and landed neatly standing upright. He grimaced as he looked at the gooey substance on his clothing before he once again discarded the jacket he was wearing and picked up another off the ground (shaking it to get rid of dirt).

He walked towards Ken who sat slumped out against the wall, having finally been knocked out from the last attack. The dark-haired boy bent over and searched through several of the blonds' pockets before finding what he was looking for; the sets of teeth.

Using a nearby wooden torso of a destroyed mannequin he smashed them. This was just in case he woke up before the bandaged boy managed to rescue Fuuta. Although he could probably beat Ken again, it would be too troublesome to deal with those teeth again, plus, it looked like the blond had yet to show all his forms.

With that done, Tatsuya dusted his hands and walked out of the destroyed room.

-X-

The boy skidded to a crouching halt on the other side of the room, his dark eyes darting from side to side as he watched for his opponent to emerge from the dark shadows of the theatre room. Without taking his eyes away or blinking, he slowly pushed himself up into a standing position; flinching from the enraged wound on his forearm, that even now a steady stream of blood flowed from.

Clutching his arm he waited his ground. This was an enemy he couldn't underestimate, in a battle he couldn't afford to lose.

"Kufufu~" came the spine-chilling chuckle of his foe. A blue-haired boy stepped into the centre of the room, a trident -bloodied at the points- held casually in his left hand. The boy's right eye was a startling red that seemed to glow with malignant light. In the centre of the eye was the Japanese character for the number four.

"Impressive. You're stronger than you look," the heterochromatic boy said lightly; a smirk on his face. "It's no wonder you were able to beat Ken."

The other boy didn't reply, only staring back with hawk-like intensity at his foe.

"Kufufu~ how scary," he teased, the smirk on his face widening, "You shouldn't have such a scary look in your eyes. I might get the wrong impression that you hate me."

"Shut it you stupid pineapple!" the wounded boy snapped. He wasn't in the mood to be teased.

The blue-haired boy's malevolent eye noticeably twitched at the barb and -for a split second the smile disappeared from his face, only to return with a startling intensity." Fine, let's finish this off shall we?"

The boy raised his free hand and used it to cover the glowing eye, leaving it there for a few moments. Then, slowly he moved his fingers apart, wrapping them around his own face and allowing the eye to be seen once more.

It had changed. Instead of the character for four that had decorated its centre, a number one had taken its place.

"Is that it? It just looks like you're stupid eye levelled down a bit is all." Despite his words, he wasn't feeling confident; at least his voice didn't quaver. He had a gut feeling that something dangerous was about to happen. Despite the many times it had led him down the wrong road and into danger, the boy believed it. This time he would trust his instincts.

It needn't be said, but that eye was dangerous.

In one fluid movement, the blue-haired boy twirled the trident around over his head. Bringing it down point first into the ground; the entire floor seemed to shake from the impact.

Then it gave way.

From the moment the trident point struck the floor, pain flared in the other boy's head. A dull throb at first that soon increased in intensity until it felt like someone was crushing the inside of his head.

It like nothing he had ever felt before; at least that was what he thought. Deep inside a part of him recognised the pain.

He fell to the floor; eyes screwed shut, his hands clutched tightly to his head. The boy thrashed about, but the pain didn't cease. Thoughts of his opponent disappeared from his mind, until only one thing remained...

The pain.

As his opponent looked on, the boy screamed...

* * *

**More A/N** – Tatsuya may seem overpowered but he has had some semblance of training in his life; plus Ken's not all that strong...

Harikēn nonejire = Hurricane Twist – according to babel and another converter I used

Here's the omake, which was originally going to be a separate story altogether until I decided that I couldn't be bothered putting up another commitment. Tatsuya wasn't in the original draft, but he is now.

* * *

**Vongola Strike Force: Bonus Omake part 1 -** I Want to Fight an Alien

* * *

"Another monster… why do we always get the freakin' giant monsters?" asked the boy in frustration. "How 'bout a werewolf, vampire or even an alien for once? Yeah… an alien would be good! I've never fought an alien before."

"Tatsuya, you know that aliens only ever land in America, and werewolves and vampires are a European thing," said Yamamoto. "Anyway, I heard that most aliens aren't even that fun to fight, apparently they have weak bodies so they go down in one attack."

"Still… I want to fight something new! There are only so many times you can fight a giant lizard monster before it gets repetitive!"

"Haha, that's true…" admitted the tall, dark haired boy. "How 'bout demons? We have demons in Japan y'know. Their always interesting to fight."

"Really? Do they attack often?"

"Let's see… now, I've been in the 'Vongola Strike Force' since I was fourteen and I'm seventeen now, so… I've fought… two? I think."

"That doesn't sound like a lot…"

"Well… Ryohei-sempai joined last year and he's fought six. Who knows? You might get lucky and fight one soon."

"We both know that won't be the case then…"

"Y-yeah…" conceded Yamamoto; before bursting into gales of raucous laughter.

"It's not that funny, y'know."

"S-sorry…I just was just remembering that time when you tried to attack that giant monster from behind and it p-pooped on you! You smelled for weeks! "

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. Haru already told me what happened to you on your first mission."

"She did?" Yamamoto blanched.

"Yep! And it was a lot worst then mine. Heard you learnt a lot about the digestive system of a monster that day. What was that like?"

"…"

"Oi, You two! You're not getting paid to just stand around and talk! Get your asses over here and help me!" a female voice called harshly to the two.

The two boys' exchanged looks before dashing off as fast as their legs would take them. They didn't want to invoke her wrath. Lal Mirch put the monsters they fought to shame.

- X-

Tatsuya stood on top of a building, his blue-black hair fluttering dramatically in the evening breeze as he stared at the monster rampaging Tokyo Tower in the distance. His eyes were furrowed and his mouth set in deep frown.

He wanted to fight a demon, not some overgrown lizard. The only reason he joined the 'Vongola Strike Force' was to inject some excitement into his mundane life, that and the dental plan. He often dreamed of exciting battles against a horde of supernatural creatures, being a hero, saving the day –and the dental plan was too awesome to resist. But now that he was actually experiencing it, it had quickly become boring and stale. His heart no longer pumped with excitement, his eyes didn't pop open in shock. Everything had a monotonous air about it now, just like everything else in his life...

Tatsuya sighed; at least he had good teeth.

It was the team work, he later concluded. Working in a team wasn't for him. He was a person who would rather fight one on one than in a team. He knew he wasn't the only one in the Vongola with this sentiment, but the others had long gotten used to it.

He gave a small chuckle. He wasn't particularly strong; at least he wasn't strong enough to take on such a creature by himself. He could list all those that could on one hand, Reborn and Byakuran. Even Lal and the other Arcobaleno couldn't deal with them alone, though Collonello had come close.

If he were as strong as those two he might stand a chance. But as he was now… he didn't have a hope in hell.

Gracefully and lightly he leapt from building to building, drawing closer to the creature. As he drew nearer he spotted a brunet standing atop a lone spire. It was Tsuna, the future boss of the Vongola organisation. Fire was coming forth from his gloved hands and his forehead. His eyes were orange and emotionless; the boy was in his hyper dying will form.

"So you're finally here…" stated the brunet in his flat voice as he looked at Tatsuya from the corners of his eyes.

"S- Sorry…" apologised the dark-haired boy. He liked Tsuna, but when he was in hyper dying will he was uncomfortable to be around. Those orange eyes seemed to pierce into his very being. They seemed to see every secret he had, every dark thought. They were judging him…

'_I wonder if he knows that me and Yamamoto were the ones that stole the cake Kyoko had baked for him_,' pondered the boy. It wasn't his fault that everybody blamed Lambo for the deed. The kid had a history of cake theft.

'_Well_,' he conceded, '_at least it's better than the normal dying will_.'

Tatsuya could still remember the first time he had seen the loud aggressive side of Tsuna. It had freaked him out when Reborn had aimed his gun at the future Vongola boss and shot a bullet into the boy's skull. It was a further shock when something burst out of Tsuna's clothes and skin; another Tsuna, wearing only a pair of boxers.

The boy had seemingly moulted his skin.

The second time was a lot worst; Tsuna wasn't wearing any boxers that day…

The brunet blinked slowly. "Come on they're going to need us now," He told the other boy.

Tatsuya nodded, "Right, let's get this over and done with. I'm tired." He stifled a yawn.

The dark-haired boy watched as Tsuna leapt off the building; the fires on his hands burnt larger and he shot off –like a rocket- towards the giant creature which, for convenience sakes and because of the similarity between them, Tatsuya had just dubbed Lal.

-X-

"I hate playing the bait," muttered Tatsuya through gritted teeth as he only just managed to avoid a swipe from the creature's claws. He landed lightly on the creature's other arm and dashed upwards until he reached its shoulders. Above him he could see the other bait, Tsuna flying about, distracting the creature; luring it into the centre of Tokyo.

It was an annoying job and when Tatsuya asked why he had to do it Lal had a replied with a glare and a simple, "Cos' you're annoying."

With a little sigh, the dark haired boy jumped forward and swung his leg into the Lal's scaled neck. He followed this attack with a succession of other kicks. The monster roared in pain and reared back suddenly; almost sending the boy toppling over to his doom.

There was a loud 'pop!' in his ears as the monster roared it's agony. Tatsuya recoiled from the pain; clutching at the sides of his head in an attempt to muffle out as much of the noise as he could. He could feel the warm wetness as liquid trickled from his ears, they had ruptured. He had stupidly forgotten to wear his earplugs. Lal Mirch would kill him.

Overhead, Tsuna seemed to be yelling out and gesturing at something. But the only sound Tatsuya could hear was the shrill ringing of his shattered eardrums. A large shadow fell on him.

This was what Tsuna had been trying to warn him about.

It was all he could do to stare as the giant clawed hand fell on him, and pain erupted throughout his body. As his world turned to darkness all he could think of was how Lal would kill him if he survived this.

Either way, he was dead.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	11. Ch 11: Despair

**Chapter 11** – Despair

* * *

He was alone.

And alone he travelled through the endless darkness, moving in a slow shuffling gait. Time didn't exist in this realm. Hours, days, months, he didn't know how long he had been there. Neither hunger nor weariness did he feel as he continued his solitary journey.

The darkness was like no other he had experienced, it wasn't like the darkness of the night, full of warmth, life and a kind of beauty. This was a silent kind of darkness; it was lonely, suffocating, overwhelming and... evil... This darkness wound its tendrils around your soul, playing with your fears, corrupting your mind and leading you to despair...

The boy walked on, eyes distant and unseeing as he thought of the past. His memories were his refuge from this lonely realm. The good times, the bad times, the scary times, he relived them all. His memories of the past year had been his happiest. The great friends he had made, the new experiences and all the fun they had had together; these were the memories he relived the most.

On and on he walked in this dream-like state, and then, he paused. Something had snapped him out of his reveries of the past, something that didn't belong in this darkness, something beautiful that filled his heart with hope.

It was light.

In the distance he saw it, a pillar of brightness that seemed to beckon to him; a beacon that shone down from the heavens. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief, convinced that it was some kind of mirage. It wasn't. His heart leapt with joy, and a smile on his face, he ran for the light.

-X-

Yelling woke Yamamoto up from his nap. Behind him he could hear someone sliding the door shut.

"Hm? Is it lunch already?" he asked still half asleep. The dark-haired boy stretched his arms into the air and let out a big yawn.

"Yamamoto!" the teacher scolded, "Stop napping and pay attention to class!"

The baseball fanatic grinned awkwardly, placed one arm on the table and scratched the back of his head with the other. "Sorry!" he called.

With heavy-lidded eyes the boy glanced around the room, noting that both Tsuna and Gokudera were absent along with many others; he had never known a day where there had been less people. The recent attacks on Namimori Students had the whole school terrified. Most were too terrified to leave the safety of their own homes; others had gone to visit the injured, watching them with pity in their eyes and praying in their hearts that they wouldn't be next. Only a few had braved the danger and dared to come…

Yamamoto's eyes rested on the empty desk behind his, a worried look on his face. He wasn't here today either. They usually walked to school together in the mornings, so he hadn't really had any high expectations, but a part of him had still been half-hoping that his friend had merely slept in.

Tatsuya had been missing for ten days now, Fuuta gone along with him. Nobody seemed to know where they had gone.

He and Tsuna had been one of the last people to see the two about; on the day Tatsuya came to pickup Fuuta. He had tried calling the boy's phone number countless time, but no one had picked up.

"Yamamoto..." the teacher called out warningly, interrupting his thoughts.

"Sorry!" the baseball player called again. With one last worried look at the desk, he turned around, a smile firmly on his face.

-X-

"Yo, Tatsuya!" A familiar spiky-haired boy greeted him cheerfully, from the beyond the boundary that separated light and darkness.

Tatsuya paused mid-step and blinked in confusion. What was _he_ doing here?

"Tatsuya-kun over here!" more familiar voices called to him. Behind Yamamoto, Tatsuya could see all his other friends waving cheerfully to him: Tsuna, Kyoko, his cousin, and many others (_even Gokudera_). They all looked at him smiling, gesturing with their hands for him to come to them, to enter the light (_except Gokudera_).

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Whaddya mean what are we doing here, you idiot?" yelled Gokudera furiously.

"Calm down Gokudera-kun," Tsuna placated the silver haired boy.

"B-but tenth! he-" Tsuna gave him a pleading look, stopping him in mid sentence.

With a huff Gokudera crossed his arms and turned away from Tatsuya. "What?" he barked at Haru, noticing her staring at him.

She just rolled her eyes in response before turning to chat with Kyoko who was standing beside her.

Tatsuya heard Gokudera mutter something that sounded suspiciously like, "_Women_!"

Tsuna shook his head wearily and turned to face Tatsuya, a bright smile on his face. "We've come to get you..." the brunet told him.

"Get me?" repeated Tatsuya in confusion, "Why? Where are you guys gonna take me? Aren't I... dead? Wait... does that mean you guys are dead too? Who killed you?" the bandaged boy fired question after question at the small statured boy.

Agnostic, Tatsuya had always been curious about the notion of death, whether there was something after it or not. He had always hoped that there would be.

"Shut up and let the tenth answer you freak!" shouted Tsuna's stalker – not Haru... or Reborn.

Yamamoto burst into gales of laughter.

Tsuna sighed. "Just come into the light," the brunet urged him, "And I'll explain everything."

Tatsuya nodded. What had he to lose? Anything was better than wandering that darkness alone, right? He would have come in anyway even if Tsuna hadn't told him to.

He lifted his leg and walked forward. It was something he would soon come to regret...

-X-

Hibari wrinkled his nose in distaste and turned his head away. The herbivore stank. Even sitting a room's length away from him, the overwhelming scent that emanated from the boy was enough to make him want to throw up. He smelt worse than a dead body, and if it wasn't for the constant violent writhing and muttering, Hibari would have mistaken him for one.

The boy laid in his own waste, his bandages and clothes were tattered and bloodstained, and festering wounds decorated his body.

The prefect assumed he had been here since being announced missing. With the condition he was in, it was amazing he wasn't dead yet.

Kidnapping a student of Namimori Middle was just another among of list of things that Mukuro and his cronies had to account for.

There was a small chirp, and a small bird flew in through one of the open windows. Hibari smiled slightly at its arrival and held out a finger for the creature to perch on.

He glanced one last time at unconscious herbivore, widening his eyes as the area around the boy's neck began to glow. He turned away again.

If the herbivore decided to glow it wasn't his problem.

-X-

"Tatsuya... p-please..." Yamamoto whimpered. The boy's face was growing blue from lack of air.

'_I can't.'_

"P-Please..." The hands desperately trying to remove Tatsuya's arm got weaker and weaker.

'_It won't move..._'

"T-Tatsuya..."

'_I can't control my body!_'

It had happened as soon as he entered the light. It was like someone -or something- had seized total control of his body. Moving it, manipulating it however they want, whilst Tatsuya was forced to watch. He couldn't even close his eyes now.

His hands had found themselves wrapped tightly around Yamamoto's throat; squeezing it tighter and tighter with every passing moment, until the baseball player turned blue and was forced onto his knees. He could feel it, malicious glee, hatred, emotions that weren't his boiling in his mind; the feel of the other's boy's flesh beneath his hands. He could feel it all.

'_Stop it!_' Why weren't the others stopping him?

'_Someone stop me! Please..._' he couldn't bear to see the other boy's eyes; the pain, the sadness and most of all the look of betrayal.

'_I don't want to..._'

A low chuckle escaped his lips and the hands let go of Yamamoto's throat. The dark-haired boy collapsed onto the ground; his lungs gasping feebly for air.

A foot struck out; kicking him in the ribs. Tatsuya felt the sickening way the bones give way from the attack. He watched as the boy screamed. He tried to close his eyes, concentrated with all his might to regain some use of his body. But it was useless, there was nothing he could do; he was a prisoner in his own body.

'_Please..._' he begged. He wanted to cry, but even that was denied to him.

Another kick then another followed. Blood spurted out of Yamamoto's mouth. The happiness he felt increased with every blow dealt, every scream and cry that escaped. These weren't his emotions!

'_Stop it!_'

Nose broken, face completely smashed beyond recognition, arms and legs hanging awkwardly, blood staining his clothes. Yamamoto struggled for life, yet his attempts were getting weaker and weaker with every passing moment. Tatsuya wanted to drown out the noise, the horrible rasping noise as he struggled for air through his ruined nose.

"Heh!" Tatsuya's body let out a cold laugh, a laugh that he didn't recognise as his own. It walked forward and kicked Yamamoto onto his back. Tentatively it placed a foot on the boy's neck and grinned beneath the bandages. Yamamoto's eyes pleaded for it to stop, yet this only seemed to edge it on. It lifted the leg high into the air, with agonizing slow deliberation.

'_No... Noooo!_'

The foot slammed down forcefully. Blood splattered everywhere. The sound of snapping bones and a final painful wheeze were all he heard before all around him fell silent.

Inside his mind Tatsuya screamed.

Taking a moment to admire its handiwork, the body then turned around. Licking some of Yamamoto's blood off of its fingers it advanced forward; eyes narrowed it malevolent glee.

-X-

Explosions rocked the building getting closer and closer and then-

_**Boom!**_

The wall in front of Hibari exploded, showering him in debris. Lying in front of him, at the bottom of a set of stairs was the smoking herbivore. Beyond him, standing halfway up the stairs were Mukuro's cronies.

"He managed to tame Bird's bird," said Chikusa in his monotonous voice as he spotted the yellow creature sitting on the prefect's shoulder.

Hibari walked forwards until he was level with Gokudera's head. "Shall I take care of those two animals?" he asked.

Gokudera smirked. "Whatever you like," he told the prefect.

"What's that half-dead bastard sleep-talking about-byon?" Kens said mockingly. "I'll take care of him."

Chikusa sighed. "I knew you'd say that."

"I'll fix him up real good-byon," continued the blonde, "The king of the animal world. Lion channel!"

His body morphed. His hair grew darker and his hands turned into giant paws. Large canines erupted from his jaw. He stared down triumphantly at the injured prefect.

"Woof," Hibari said mockingly, "So the puppy's up first?"

"Shut the hell up you ugly duckling!" Ken yelled as he charged forward.

With a quick twirl Hibari brought out his tonfas- which his enemies had stupidly left in his possession. He attacked Ken with a quick downward blow, which was easily dodged. Without skipping a beat the prefect spun and slammed a tonfa into the boy's face, sending him flying up the stairs and smashing through a window.

"Ken!" cried Chikusa worried for his friend's injuries and shocked at how easily he had been beaten.

"You're next," declared Hibari quietly, diverting Chikusa's attention away from the fallen blond. The prefect smiled predatorily. "I'll bite you to death."

-X-

"Why..." he muttered.

"Why?Why?Why?" Kneeling on all fours, he slammed his head into the ground and screamed in anguish. Over and over he repeated this action until blood poured from his forehead.

But still he continued.

"_T-Tatsuya..."_

Why could he still hear it?

"_Tatsuya-kun..."_

Their voices...

"_I don't want to die..."_

Begging and pleading...

"_Don't..." _

Why couldn't he stop himself?

"_Tatsu-nii..."_

Why was he so weak?

"_Taki..."_

He curled into a helpless ball on the ground. The tears of regret, sadness, rage and despair that had been blocked flowed freely from his eyes. All feeling in his head had gone dull from the pain.

He knew that doing this wouldn't bring them back... but the pain made him forget, if only for the briefest of moments, what he had done, with these dirtied hands of his...

"Having fun there?" asked a cheerful voice.

Interrupted, Tatsuya turned to look at the speaker.

It was a stranger, a man of average height, with shaggy blue-black hair that framed a pale and an oddly familiar face.

The man knelt down besides the boy and waved a hand in front of his face. "Yoo~hoo~ anyone home?"

The boy tried his best to stifle his tears and sobs. "W-Who are you," he asked softly, "and what are you doing here...?"

The man grinned widely and stood up. With an extravagant twirl he said, "I, the great and marvellous me have journeyed arduously to come and drag you back from the pits of despair. As for my name I shalt not tell you. Why you ask? Simply because it's more interesting this way." His eyes narrowed. "And please stop staring at me like I'm some kind of idiot."

Tatsuya continued to stare.

"Look brat," the man said in a serious tone, his arms crossed loosely against his chest. "Do you want to go back or not? I only came cos' your grandpa asked me to look after you. _But~_" he voice went back to being deceptively happy-go-lucky. "I can understand if you want to stay. With the great view you've got here," he gestured at the darkness surrounding them. "Plus I just _love_ the way you decorated this place, nothing quite like the sight of dead bodies and blood splatters to brighten up a place."

Tatsuya's face contorted to one of anger. "S-Shut up..." he muttered in dangerously low voice as he slowly picked himself up off the ground.

"Hey that's dangerous! You could kill someone with that look!" the man said jokingly, not hearing the boy. "Though by the looks of it," he looked around again," You already have..."

"Shut up..."

"What was that? You want to add me to your collection? Thanks but no thanks. Though I am flattered by your offer, I mean who wouldn't want me?"

"Shut up!" The boy's eyes widened and he snapped. "Shut the fuck up!" he roared.

He aimed a furious kick at the man's side, who avoided with a tiny step backwards.

"Oh come on! I'm joking, joking! Relax a little, live and let live a little." The man sighed and shrugged airily to himself as he continued to dodge an onslaught of kicks, "And here I've come all this way to save you."

"Who hell asked for your help? Get the hell away from me!"

Instead of dodging the next attack the man caught the boy by the ankle. Not releasing his hold the man moved forward swiftly and taking Tatsuya by the neck- squeezed.

The boy tried to punch him, but the man squeezed tighter until almost no air reached the boy's lung. Tatsuya clawed desperately at the arm that held him for release.

'_Takeshi...'_ He was reminded of his friend. _'This is what it must have been like for him...'_

Just when the boy felt that he would lose consciousness the grip on his neck lessened, allowing him a healthier intake of oxygen.

The man brought his face within a hair's breadth of Tatsuya's and smiled wickedly. "You're two-hundred years too early, to think that you can take me on, brat..."

Tatsuya stared fearfully at the man. His body trembled uncontrollably.

Sighing the man released the boy's ankle and neck and started to walk away towards the darkness. "If you're going to live the mafia life, you have to get used to these kinds of things," he said without turning around. "Friends dying... family members dying... lovers dying... sometimes by your own hands... I've seen it happen before. It's sad but true. The mafia life, it's a cruel life." He turned to face Tatsuya, a faint melancholic smile visible on his face. "But if you're like me and you don't want to lose anything, you have to get stronger. Much, much stronger. Strong enough to take down anyone. Got it brat?"

Tatsuya nodded.

The man sighed wearily and gestured for the boy to come to him. "Hurry up and move! Unless you really want to stay in this illusion forever." With that said he spun on his heels and walked away briskly muttering something about 'damn, conceited illusionists'.

The boy closed his eyes, took a deep breath and without looking back followed the strange man.

-X-

The bright sunlight stung his eyes. His body ached, and stung everywhere. His stomached groaned and grumbled in hunger. His throat felt like sandpaper. His pants were wet and uncomfortable, and he smelt like something had died.

It was good to be alive.

He couldn't tell if this was just a dream or not, but he was content to just hear the sound of the birds chirping again. Even the grey concrete walls were a welcomed sight. It was a shame that besides the smallest of movements he couldn't move his body.

Footsteps.

Using what little strength he had he turned and faced the sound. From the bottom of a set of stairs he saw three strangely clothed, bandaged clad figures move speedily pass.

He smiled wryly to himself. Maybe he should have copyrighted the bandaged look.

This was his last thoughts before he was claimed by the gentle embrace of dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N**

- My main excuse this time is that I had exams, which I think I did moderately well in. Plus I was ill, my internet was disconnected for a few days and following this I was going through a kind of lazy period. But now I should have enough free time to update more regularly :D

I won't be continuing the omake from the previous chapter.

ps. i hate the way they won't let me do an exclamation mark after a question and visa versa.


	12. Ch 12: Rooftop

**A/N** - Early Update! I wanted to get this over and done with.

* * *

Chapter 12 - Rooftop

* * *

Two figures stood inside the dark hospital room, gazing at the lone, peacefully sleeping inhabitant.

"Dammit!" swore one of the figures in a masculine voice. "How the hell did this happen? I thought we already took care of the remnants of that damned Estraneo family!"

"Heh," Reborn let out a small laugh. "You still haven't let go of the past yet, have you?"

The other figure turned to face him, face contorted in anger. "How can I?" he growled, "If it weren't for that twisted family, my daughter would still be alive and my grandsons wouldn't be in the situation they're in now!"

Reborn smiled faintly. "That's just the world we live in," he told his companion. "If you're going to complain about it, you're not fit to be a hitman. You should know that by now."

"... Yeah... that's true," conceded the figure after a moment of silence. "But...but they weren't even involved in the mafia! They weren't supposed to die... at least... not like that..." His voice trembled with overflowing emotion.

"...So what are you going to do about _him_?" Reborn gestured at the sleeping figure. "Make him go back with you?"

There was silence, where only the light snoring and the tossing and turning of the sleeping individual could be heard, a silence which was soon broken by a long and heavy sigh. "...No," replied the other occupant of the room. "He's old enough to make his own choices. What happens next is his decision." The figure turned sharply to face Reborn, and gave him an untrusting glare. "You better not try to influence his decision!"

"Or what?" asked the fedora wearing baby dangerously, his hands instinctively edging towards his concealed guns.

The figure grinned. "Do you really want to know...?"

-X-

On the branch of a giant oak tree, located in the middle of a clearing in Namimori Forest, laid a boy. With eyes darkly rimmed from crying and lack of sleep, he gazed up at the beautiful night sky, as the fireflies drifted gently around him. He listened to the melancholy song of the nearby brook; taking in the sounds of the forest as the crickets played their sorrowful tune.

A light smile touched his lips as a breeze blew through; ruffling his shaggy dark hair.

The boy laughed bitterly at himself. Even after going through all that trouble all that pain... he still failed to save Fuuta in the end. Instead, someone he had always thought weaker than himself had managed it. And what had he gotten out of it?

Sleepless nights.

For every time he closed his eyes to rest, he saw nightmares. Horrible, terrifying nightmares that made him wake up in a cold sweat, trembling and crying.

In his dreams he could once again hear them scream, see their tear-ridden, horrified faces as they pleaded and begged him for mercy, and feel the crack of their bones as it began to give way.

He told himself over and over again that it was all just an illusion caused by Mukuro's twisted mind control. But it was to no avail. It was too real, too vivid; a part of him refused to believe that it was all just an illusion of the mind.

"_Tatsuya... p-please..."_

"_...Why?"_

"_T-Tatsuya-kun..."_

Even now he could still hear their pleas echoing vividly in his mind...

In his dreams was the other him. The one that took pleasure in causing pain and suffering, the side of him that felt elation upon seeing the broken bodies of his friends, the one who relished their deaths. The overwhelming feelings of hopelessness and fear, and also of guilt; he didn't think he could face them again. But most of all, more than anything else, he didn't want to see them hurt... see them die… the people he loved most in the world.

Compared to that pain, losing sleep was nothing.

Using the large trunk of the oak as support he lifted himself up and leapt of the tree, landing lightly on slightly bent legs.

It was getting late. Not that it mattered. For tonight, just every other night, he would find no solace in sleep.

With one long final look at the peaceful surrounding of his special place, he walked away; heading for home. He would forever etch this place into his memories, for it would be a long time until he would be here again.

-X-

"Hey! That's dangerous!" shouted a voice from behind Tatsuya. The sudden yell almost made the startled boy drop from his precarious position, and off the school roof.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" he asked Yamamoto angrily. "Don't yell like that! I could have fallen!"

Yamamoto brought the palms of his hands up in a placating motion. "Sorry," he said with an apologetic smile. "You just surprised me. But you really shouldn't sit there; it's easy to fall off."

"I noticed..." Tatsuya said wryly, causing the baseball player to chuckle.

The bandaged boy sat on the outer edge of the chain-link fence on the school roof; his feet dangling off the edge and into thin air and his back against the fence.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Yamamoto. Before he could reply, the taller boy had already climbed over the fence, and with a grunt, plopped down on the spot next to him.

"I thought you said it was dangerous?" asked Tatsuya. The black-haired boy only grinned in response, causing the other boy to roll his eyes his eyes in exasperation.

There was silence between them as they watched the other students begin to trail out of the school; some by themselves, but most in groups of chatting friends.

"Here," said Yamamoto broke the silence and shoved something cool into Tatsuya's hand.

The bandaged boy looked quizzically at his friend.

"Its milk!" announced Yamamoto with a wide smile.

Tatsuya sighed and whacked him playfully on the back of the head, flinching a little when his hand made contact. "I know _that, _but why?"

Yamamoto ran his hand through his short, spiky hair. "Well, you've been irritated lately so I thought that you must not be having enough calcium," he said brightly.

Tatsuya blinked, and let out a small laugh. "Only you could think of something like that," he told his friend with a smile. He let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry to make you worry. It's just I haven't had enough sleep lately."

The baseballer grinned cheekily. "Too much late night anime?"

"...Ah~ you got me." He was lying of course, but nobody knew of his full involvement in the Mukuro incident, and he planned to keep it that way. That and... his nightmares weren't something he wanted to talk about, especially to his friends.

"Well, you should get more sleep, you could damage your health if you're not careful," The baseballer warned.

"Aha."

"And-" continued Yamamoto, "Exams are coming up soon so we have to study."

Tatsuya arched an eyebrow. "It's not like you to car- ah~ there's no practice is there? You just have nothing to do with your free time." All clubs had been temporarily closed, so that students would have time to study. Including the baseball and boxing club.

The dark-haired boy just laughed. Whether at being caught out or at the sight of a bird leaving it's droppings on a poor brunet boy (Tsuna?) he would never know.

Tatsuya sighed. "I knew it."

"So, are you going?" asked Yamamoto suddenly.

"Going where?"

"Tsuna's house, didn't anyone tell you? We're all going to study together. Haru, Sasagawa and her brother will be there as well."

Tatsuya shook his head. "This is the first time I've heard about it."

"Really? Well, I guess we haven't seen you much lately. You keep disappearing between class and after school, so none of us had the chance to tell you. It's like you're avoiding us or something." Yamamoto chuckled at his own comment.

Tatsuya turned away. Truthfully, he had been avoiding them. He had rushed out of classrooms at the end of classes, turned in a different direction when he spotted them in hallways, all just to not see them. He just couldn't face them... at least... not yet. Every time he saw them it was like a knife was wrenching itself inside him, the feeling was too painful for him to bear. He needed time. "I-I've just been busy lately," he told his companion in a (faked) hurt tone. "Why would I avoid you guys?"

Yamamoto smiled gently and stared off into the deep blue sky. "I don't know the reason... it just feels like it, somehow. It's almost like... we're strangers now. I wonder when everything started to change? Will I change too?"

Tatsuya stared at the baseballer in silence. This was a side of Yamamoto he had never seen before. He was a person everyone looked on to be happy, sometimes even overbearingly so. But now...

"Ahaha!" loud laughter broke the fragile silence surrounding them, surprising Tatsuya enough to make him almost fall over the edge again. "Sorry, sorry!" apologised the dark-haired boy as he steadied his companion, not noticing the boy wince in pain when he grabbed his wrist. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"What was that about?" asked the bandaged boy when his heart had finally calmed down. "Why'd you suddenly start laughing?"

"It's nothing. It just looked like you believed me."

"Believe what?"

"What I said. It was a joke! A joke!" he laughed again.

"Sometimes I hate you..." Tatsuya placed his chin on his knee, and looked at his companion from the corner of his eyes.

Yamamoto noticed that he was being stared at. "What is it?" he asked. "You're not angry are you? It was just a joke! A joke!" Granted it was a joke that had almost killed the smaller boy.

"...How do you do it?" inquired Tatsuya several moments later.

"Huh?" Yamamoto was glad for the break in the silence. The searching way Tatsuya had looked at him made him feel uncomfortable.

Tatsuya leaned backwards into the fence again and stared into wistfully into the sky as Yamamoto had done. "How can you hide everything behind that smiling facade," he asked gently. "Stuff like that, I just can't do it. It's too much for me to handle." He gripped lightly at his left wrist. "Sometimes it gets so overwhelming that I just want to kill myself..."

The baseballer blinked blankly at him. "What are you talking about? Killing yourself?"

Tatsuya smiled sadly to himself. "Never mind," he told Yamamoto in a forced cheerful sounding voice. "Tell the others I'm sorry I can't make it today. Oh," he added, "And tell Gokudera that I hate him." With that he stretched his arms and groaned, then using the fence for support he got tentatively onto his feet and started to climb over to the other side, making sure not to put too much pressure on his left hand. Yamamoto followed closely behind him.

As he neared the roof door Tatsuya smiled beneath his bandages and he turned back to face his friend. "Here!" he tossed something small and metallic to the other boy, who, with reflexes gained from intense training, caught it with ease.

It was an oddly shaped ring with strange indents carved in upon it.

"Look after it for me, okay?"

Yamamoto nodded. "Why?" he asked.

With laughter in his voice Tatsuya replied, "Cos I trust you. Oh," he added as an afterthought, "and don't forget to tell the others I'm sorry and... and tell them I said bye..."He paused and looked up at the taller boy, his eyes filled with emotions. "Sorry Takeshi, this time I'm going to take the easy way out." And before Yamamoto could question his odd words the bandaged boy had disappeared, leaving him staring blankly at the closing door, all alone on the roof with the ring sitting in his open palm.

Tatsuya had been acting weird lately... why would he ask him to tell the others bye when he would see everyone the next day? And why did it sound so definite? What did he mean by the 'easy' way out? And why was there a faint smell of coffee about him? Tatsuya said that he didn't drink the stuff. The baseballer shook his head to clear out his confusion. There was no problem; he would just have to ask him tomorrow.

The very next day he did get his answers, just not from who he had expected...

"I'm sorry class, but due to family issues, Ayanami-kun has withdrawn from school," the teacher told them as he entered the room.

Immediately the classroom burst into a flurry of noise. Yamamoto stared blankly ahead, not quite believing what he had heard.

Why hadn't Tatsuya told him? Is this what he meant by the easy way out?

* * *

**A/N –** This story is temporarily completed. I don't like the way it turned out so far so I'm going to write it so that the timeline follows that of the manga more and develop the characters some more. Sorry to those who read this story. Hopefully I'll be back in a month or so.


End file.
